The Story in the Soil
by OrbThesela
Summary: In a postwar era, the wizarding world must learn to adapt to the new laws imposed on them. Lord Voldemort is now the ruler, but is everything the way they hoped it would be? Nominated for the 2008 Dramione awards for Best Romance & Best Mid-length story.
1. Chapter 1  First day of my life

**Disclaimer:**In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**Warnings:**Violence, substance abuse, bad language, and sexual scenes are more than likely going to crop up sooner or later at some point in this fic. I have a good idea of where it's going, but sometimes even I surprise myself, so I am just hoping to cover everything at this point in time. Should anything else pop up - although I'm not sure what, I shall leave an appropriate warning at the start of the chapter.

**A/N:**AU - mostly canon background until an obvious point in the story - (haven't read deathly hallow yet? Probably best not to read it then…) The only major changes I have made to the universe is the characterisation of Draco Malfoy and some of his backstory, but anyone familiar with my fics shall realise I am fond of the friendship between Draco and Blaise which exists in my roleplay group.

**UPDATE: **The Story in the Soil has been nominated for the 2008 Dramione awards. 

And now for the dedication…

A ray of sunshine shining through the Snape shaped hole in the wall,

who hopefully is now in love with Steerpike as much as I,

a girl who sat with me in the rain,

and smoked with me in the dark.

For Sugar (Twiist)

(Yes I nicked your neat little organisy thing from the top of your fic, you can spork me later.)

**Chapter 1 - First day of my life**

"_I don't know where I am  
I don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go  
So I thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever  
I especially am slow…."_

_Bright Eyes_

* * *

It took a few moments to realise what had happened, but moments can seem like an age in a situation like the one Blaise Zabini had found himself in. The feeling of the gravel and grass against his right cheek was strange, Blaise, who had spent most of his life trying to avoid any situation in which any of his dark handsome skin would become scarred, could feel a sharp stone pushing into his cheek, a gash was now trickling blood into the soil. It came back to him, the blow had knocked it out of his mind for a moment, but it was coming back to him now. He had been duelling with someone, there was a battle going on, he couldn't afford to lay there on the ground bleeding. Pressing his palms against the ground, he lifted himself up, his wand was still in his hand, that was lucky. He looked around, Dean Thomas, the person he had crossed wands with was now laying on the ground, the vacant look in his glass-over eyes told Blaise that he was dead. Although he could not remember killing him.

He raised his wand, blinking a couple of times to clear the fog from his vision, something becoming very clear to him at that moment, the battle was over. He must have been knocked out for longer than he thought, or maybe the battle had already ended while he was still duelling with the Gryffindor boy, he couldn't be sure. An inner voice of reason spoke inside his head, telling him that he couldn't wait around here, he had no idea which side had won, he knew he couldn't afford to stick around to find out if they had lost.

Fingering his cheek lightly, feeling the parts of his skin which seemed to have ripped up and bubbled, his fingernails becoming pitted with his own blood as he did so, he tried to gain his bearings, still in the grounds, aparation would be out of the question, he'd have to make it on foot. Trying to escape via broom would be stupid, he's be an easy target flying alone in the sky, the fact that he had never been all that comfortable on a broom would not help either.

He had only taken one step in the general direction of the school gates before he came to a sudden and sharp realisation, he couldn't leave without Draco. There was one problem, he had no idea he would be. He knew that Draco was present in the school that evening, he just had to find him, he guessed his best bet would be the school.

Blaise forced his feet to start moving in the opposite direction, with each step, his chest filled with a sickly feeling of reluctance, he was taking a huge risk if against all odds and some sort of ridiculas luck Potter had managed to pull this rebellion of school children and old aged wizards together and defeated the Dark Lord. Logically he knew it was unlikely, but there was still a worry there in the back of his mind, it would just be like Potter to manage such a thing. Perhaps find a rare Scottish Macgufffin and set it wild onto the Dark Lord. He really didn't have the time to worry about such things if it was the case, he needed to get out of there.

He glanced over his shoulder for a moment, the battle field, looked far worse than he had originally thought, some sort of strange mist trickled over, the sight of bodies strewn across the land was enough to make him quicken his pace, he had no desire to become one of them. It occurred to Blaise for only a few moments that there was a chance that Draco could be injured and he'd have to practically carry him away from the somewhat ruined looking castle, it occurred to him for less time that Draco could be dead. He wasn't going to allow himself to think that way.

Draco could hear something, a muffled but familiar sounding voice speaking to someone, to him, he wanted the voice to go away, he was so tired, he just wanted to go to sleep, maybe the terrible sound of the blood pounding in his ears would cease if he was able to get enough rest.

"_Cumghf own mayte!_"

He groaned, the voice persisted and he felt a tugging on his arm, strong hands clasped around his arm, for the first time, he became vaguely aware that his wand was still loosely in his grip, still loosely in his grasp, his fingers tightened around it, he had almost lost it a few weeks before hand, due to Potter, but he had managed to hold onto it, he hadn't managed to stop Potter from escaping, something which had cost all present dearly. The voice that was speaking to him now cut through the haze he had been drifting in more clearly and he felt his eyelids being forced open.

"Come on mate!"

A blurry dark face suddenly became clearer, Blaise was pulling his arm over his shoulders and getting him to a more upright position, his feet were only just starting to work on their own accord. He realised what was going on, Blaise was rescuing him, oh he would never hear the end of this if they escaped unscathed. Draco felt cold metal bash against his front teeth, knocking him back for a moment, before he felt a bitter tasting liquid drip down his throat, some sort of restorative draught, Blaise was pushing down his throat from a hip flask. It took but a few seconds but already he started to feel less groggy, things were starting to make more sense to him. Someone had laid into him with a sucker punch, now he was more alert, more aware of what was going on. He coughed a little as Blaise pulled the flask away from his mouth, licking his dry lips with the little bit of spittle he could muster from his tongue he croaked at his best friend. "Did we win?"

Securing Draco's arm around his shoulders, Blaise made a small grunt and cocked his head to the side slightly. "I have no idea, which is why we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Draco looked around now that his vision seemed to have cleared, although his head was pounding and he seemed to have acquired some sort of new injury to his left leg without realising it, or maybe he had already gained it previously and now was only aware of it since he was no longer functioning on adrenaline alone. They appeared to be heading down one of the corridors which had been slightly less damaged in the battle than other places had been. The sight of several former classmates laying dead on the stone floor as they passed them, didn't disturb Draco half as much as he thought it would, Blaise pointed to the slumped body of someone he didn't know, blood had poured from a deep wound from the head of the schoolboy, staining half a head of almost white blonde hair. "I thought that was you when I first passed it." There was enough gravel in the tone of Blaise's voice for Draco to guess that it had been a shock for him. He wondered how long Blaise had looked for him, if he had stooped over more than one blonde haired body, wondering if he turned it over it would bear the face of his best friend.

The two boys turned a corner, making their way to what Draco guessed to be the main entrance, a shuffle of feet behind them went unnoticed, as a shocked looking Luna Lovegood almost crashed into them. Her eyes widened at the sight of the two Slytherins, her normally vacant expression seemed to be present only the background of her face.

Blaise looked at Draco for a moment, an unspoken agreement seemed to pass between their eyes and they raised their wands, pointing them at the odd Ravenclaw girl. She was unarmed.

"Do you think we should get rid of her?"

"Probably, but what if they won?"

"All the better, she might tell them she saw us escaping."

"What if we won? The Dark Lord might want them kept alive."

"What if he wants them dead and we let this one go?"

"Good point…"

As the two Slytherin boys discussed killing her, Luna's eyes widened in fear, she held her hands up palms facing them, taking slow tentative steps backwards, noticing the change in her behaviour the boys turned their wrists slightly, sharpening their aim on the blonde girl.

"Even if we lost, what's one more half blood gone for the Dark Lord's cause?"

"Your right, we better do this before she starts running."

Luna started to let a half scream escape from her throat but two green blasts of light hit her in the chest before she had a chance to finish it and she dropped backwards, landing with one leg looking uncomfortable skewed upwards, bent at an odd angle. As they took one moment to breathe a sigh of relief and take in the sight of the body laid on the floor in front of them, both boys jumped and nearly lost a careful balance they had established to keep them both upright as the clear distinct sound of clapping came from behind them. They turned their heads, seeing none other than the Dark Lord with a slightly amused expression on his face, if the Dark Lord could ever be described as having such. The red slits for eyes seemed to have a gleam in them that neither of them had seen before and guessed many others hadn't either. Lovegood hadn't been scared of the raised wands, that they were sure of now.

The Dark Lord clapped no longer. "Wherever you two had thought about going before, you can stop now. You can be assured the right side has won the battle. Potter is dead." The boys shared a look of relief between them before watching the Dark Lord turning and beckoning them to follow, which they did as best they could between Blaise trying to keep Draco upright and stepping over the bodies in the corridor which seemed to have grown in number in the few short minutes since they had passed them by. "I have plans for you two…"

* * *

**UPDATE: Fanfiction has suddenly decided for no apparent reason to remove the little dashy things I normally used as page breakers, I am not having to go back through everything and put them back into my story's. This might take a little while as I also have a life to be getting on with, but if you happen to be reading the story and notice some switching around without page breakers, then you know I haven't yet managed to get to that chapter. **

**Authors notes:**

**So, if your not sure where this is going, don't worry it shall become clear…**

**Please R&R, you took the time to read it, I'd like to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2  We are nowhere and it’s now

****

Disclaimer: In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

****

Chapter 2 - We are nowhere and it's now

"_In our wheels that roll around  
As we move over the ground  
And all day it seems we've been in between  
A past and future town  
We are nowhere and it's now…."_

__

Bright Eyes

------------------------------------

The two Slytherin boys stood in the doorway of the hospital wing while Lord Voldemort walked from bed to bed inspecting the casualties laid out with various wounds. Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse was the only healer present and where she had been flustered running around trying to perform triage on the wounded who had found their way to her room, she now stood as still as a statue a bottle of skele-grow in her shaking hands.

The Dark Lord turned once he had finished observing who exactly had come to the healer for help and looked at the two boys in the doorframe who were propping each other up, through injury and fatigue. "Tell me Draco and…" He paused for a moment, he did not know who the tall black boy was who propped up the other one, although he bore a striking resemblance to Ash Zabini, a Death Eater who had served him in the first war before his death.

Blaise did not know if he should tell the Dark Lord his name and interrupt him or hold his silence, it would be true to say that he was fairly afraid at that point in time. Although like many of his peers he had joined the Death Eaters on the battle field but he had never seen the Dark Lord in such close proximity before this night. "Blaise my Lord…"

Voldemort did not respond to this statement of the boy's name, but did note to himself that he was able to speak out for himself, whether that was a quality which would be a help or hindrance to him at that moment he had not decided. "The school nurse has been patching up both your enemies and your allies during the battle. Do you have an opinion to her fate?" Draco and Blaise looked at one another, neither were sure why the Dark Lord was asking their opinion on anything, Blaise vaguely wondered if it was a test while Draco tried to figure out from the number of beaten bodies stacked up in the room in real beds and makeshift ones who there was Death Eater and who was not. "Speak up!"

Blaise looked once more to his friend before clearing his throat a little and speaking in the loudest voice he could muster, which was still fairly quiet compared to the volume he would speak at normally. "I think my Lord, she should be allowed to continue healing the injured." Draco looked at Blaise like he had gone crazy. Still in her frozen position, Poppy Pomfrey let out a tiny breath.

"And why do you think that Blaise?"

Blaise swallowed a hard lump in his throat which felt like it stuck half way down, cutting off his airway partly. "Well... good healers are hard to come by and she has been helping whoever came through the door, not just Potter's lot."

Lord Voldemort turned his back, looking at the nurse for a moment, apparently contemplating the answer that the clearly nervous boy had given him. "I feel that that is a wise answer. No doubt there are more of my loyal servants who are in need of healing. And what do you think…" He turned again, looking directly at Draco. "Should happen to the injured number of our enemies?"

This time it was Draco's turn to be nervous, he had hoped he would not be questioned, considered the poor favour his family had been in with the Dark Lord's opinion, but swallowing hard he drew enough breath to attempt an answer to Voldemort's question. "Well, some of them will need to be interrogated, so maybe, they should have their wands taken off them and be healed a bit, because if they are dying, then I guess they won't be able to give much information…."

-----------------------------------------

**__**

Three days later….

Draco stood in the Ministry of Magic, the room which had formally been for the Wizengamot, but was now currently filled with top-end Death Eaters. Looking around at the be-robed clan of loyal followers of the Dark Lord, Draco swallowed hard. He wasn't quite sure how he had landed himself in this situation, but he was sure it was Blaise's fault. He was the one who just _had _to speak up and give the Dark Lord his opinion on what should happen to the rabble who had been in the hospital wing.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and looked upwards slightly at the tall Black boy who's right cheek now bore a thin scar where he had injured himself on the battle field, he'd been told it would fade in time, but Draco knew how angry he was about it, since he had always prided himself on looking as good as possible. "We better take our seat's mate, standing around here isn't going to do us any favours." Draco nodded a little and followed behind Blaise as they sat down at the back, behind several Death Eater's who they had not had chance to learn the names of yet.

Neither boy were sure why they had been shown favour from the Dark Lord, when all they had done was offer opinion. Blaise had wondered if it was because he was in an unusually good mood from winning the battle that they had both been sent owl's telling them to attend this meeting of followers. Draco was more wary than his friend, given the bad favour his family had been in. But seeing that both his father and his aunt were there, albeit sat much further forward than they, told him that perhaps they had been forgiven a little.

All the eyes in the room suddenly turned to the door as The Dark Lord entered the room and sat in the chair which had previously been occupied by the Minister for Magic. Closely following him where two bulking framed Death Eater's, dragging a limp person by the shoulder's, the gangly person's red hair told Blaise and Draco who it was without having to see their face. Weasley had gone on the run the night of the battle, but had been caught surprisingly quickly. Granger had been captured on the evening of the battle and had been since been held in the same place as all the other mudbloods.

Weasley, like the foolish Gryffindor he was had refused to disassociate himself from Potter's cause but only since he had pureblood was he now being given one last chance to turn his opinion. The Dark Lord pointed his finger at Darius Nott, an elderly but senior Death Eater who had been freed from Azkaban some time ago, he had not taken part in the battle due to his age, but now seemed to have some favour shown to him from the Dark Lord. Darius Nott stood up from his seat and walked forward, unrolling a scroll he had been holding in his hands. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you have been brought before this council under the charge of insighting rebellion along with an enemy of the ministry for magic; Harry Potter. As you have pureblood you have been granted the chance of swearing an allegiance to the Dark Lord and turning your back on the notions instilled in you from Potter. What say you?"

Weasley lifted his head slightly, he grinned, his gum's and teeth were coated in blood, a little of which dribble down his chin. "I'm Potter's man through and through…." There was no sound in the room aside from a droplet of blood landing on the stone floor. Nott looked to Lord Voldemort who merely gave a small nod while the old man sighed and continued to read from the scroll. "Then by this council you will be sentence to public execution." He looked to the two thuggish Death Eater's. "Return him to his holding cell." The two men nodded and took hold of Weasley's shoulder's, dragging him back out of the room.

It was not until the door's had slammed shut did the Dark Lord rise to his feet and turned to face his followers. "My loyal servants, my time has come at last. I know you are eager to start enforcing the new laws I have implemented so I shall keep this brief. Tomorrow usher's in a new era for you all, embrace it for you deserve the chance to celebrate. The execution of all traitor's will take place in two days, some of you will be asked to help control the crowd's, no doubt some fool will attempt to rescue one of the prisoners, if that happens an extra place shall be made for them alongside the convicted. Now you may return to your work."

Tentatively, the Death Eater's started to stand out of their seats and make their way out of the room, some breathing a sigh of relief that a belated congratulations was all the new leader of wizarding Britain world had for them.

"Draco, Blaise, stay behind. I have a special assignment for you." Draco and Blaise looked to one another, a few rows down, Lucius looked up at his son with what seemed like a slight air of worry before having his armed tugged by Bellatrix Lestrange so that he would leave the room while the two young wizards made their way down the steps to the awaiting Lord Voldemort.

Once all the Death Eater's had left he turned and motioned for them to follow him out of the room. "Yes, I have a very special assignment for you two…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Author's notes:

Still confused? Stick with me, everything has a time and place and there is a LOT to come yet. It's early day's still.

Next chapter should be along soon. I am working on three stories at once here, possible four if I get a good ending for a one I have planned out in my head. I currently don't have access to my own computer so I am writing what I can, where I can.

I'm not giving anything away but the next chapter should have a lot more information in it. Well if all goes according to plan… and I find where I left my damn notebook.

Special thanks to tinydancer69 and Aisling Malfoy for leaving me reviews and super special thanks to fantasygirl26 for being a super star and reading verything I uploaded yesterday…. I owe you a shiny new donkey…


	3. Chapter 3 Act of Contrition

**Disclaimer:** In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 3 - Act Of Contrition**

"_Just dust my heart and you will find_

_there are no fingers printed there_

_just the untouched place that lies inside_

_of every lonely boy tonight._

_And all this open air has caused me to choke_

_on your new-found hope for me..."_

Bright Eyes

------------------------------------

Darius Nott looked through the eye slot of the door at the two young men who had been given an assignment by the Dark Lord himself, an honour which he silently wondered if they understood. He turned on his heels and followed his master up the corridor, making way to a senior Death Eaters meeting which would be attended by the few members of the inner circle that Lord Voldemort has seen fit to grant high ranking positions to. "My Lord..." The old man ventured, he was curious as to why the young Malfoy boy and his friend had been given such a task. "Why give such an important duty to those so young? Can they be trusted?"

"Darius, my old friend, although I plan to live forever, you and some of my other trusted servants will not." Darius was not sure if this was an answer or not, but if it was all the Dark Lord was going to give him then he decided not to question that...

---------

Draco and Blaise looked around the room that had been given to them, it was little larger than a broom cupboard with two desks stuffed into each corner, accompanied with a chair. Stacks of parchment, filled with lists of names lay out on each one, on the wall hung only two things, a clock which appeared to be running half an hour slowly and a set of ancient looking keys. Draco looked to his best friend in disbelief. "HOW? - In the name of merlin's saggy left testicle! - Did we end up with this job?"

Blaise shook his head with a weak smile and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Think of it like this mate, it could have been a hell of a lot worse. If we get cracking now, we might be done by the end of next week."

"I know but still... It's disgusting isn't it?"

"I don't like it anymore than you, but apparently this new world has something for us we never in our wildest dreams expected we would ever have to do."

"I know mate but really. Administration? I never thought the Dark Lord finally taking over would mean we would have to do so much bloody paper work." Both boys sighed and looked at each other, Draco finally giving in he sat at the desk on the left while Blaise shut the door to the room which was now their office. The brand new sign on the outside of it gleamed with the words; _Muggleborn re-assessment_.

--------------------------------

The body hit the floor.

A noise rose up from the crowd, those closest to the front cheered with what seemed like unending enthusiasm while the people towards the back seemed to merely offer muttered sentiments about what fools the accused had been for not just admitting they had been wrong and escaping their fate. Draco and Blaise had a fairly good vantage point, left about three rows back from the platform which had been constructed for the purposes of the very public executions.

Some had raised objections about holding the event in diagon alley, reasons of size, safety, unforseen resistance and bad taste were all sighted and subsequently dismissed once the final 'go ahead' had been given. As Ron Weasley was led to the front and centre, the last person scheduled to executed that day, Draco looked to Blaise, giving him a slight shrug. Neither of them had ever been able to stand Weasley and so felt nothing about the fact that he was about to meet his maker in front of the hundreds who had gathered that day, but it was still strange to think they were about to see him be ended.

As to show the masses that he was a merciful lord, the Dark Lord had allowed each of the prisoners to choose their own method of death, all had opted for the Avada Kedavera curse. Draco had been looking round the crowd, looking for familiar faces, he had spotted his aunt Bellatrix right at the front clapping with glee and looking like she was thoroughly enjoying herself everytime a new body fell onto the wooden slats of the makeshift platform. His own mother stood next to her, looking not so amused, but she rarely smiled in public anyway.

They watched as Weasley, defiant to his last, stood before the crowd and attempted to shout something before he was cut off mid sentence as the green light blasted him in the back and his blindfolded face hit the floor. Blaise smirked a little and nudged Draco in the side with his elbow, encouraging his friend to do so as the crowds had already started to disperse and Draco's aunt and mother started making their way towards them. He fixed his face into a suitable expression as his aunt grabbed his shoulder and started to lead both boys away from the platform. "Didn't you enjoy that Draco? Seeing that defiant little bloodtraitor get just what he deserved?"

"Yes Aunty Bella." Blaise and Nacissa remained silent.

"You boys are done for the day aren't you? We'll go to the Hogshead for a celebratory drink, the three broomsticks will be far too crowded." The rest of the party merely nodded to Bellatrix Lestrange's enthusiasm, as they headed to the floo point.

The Hogshead was less crowded, there were only four or five people in there besides four people who had just floo-ed in. While the two Black sisters sat at a table, the two boys retrieved drinks from the bar; two glasses of black vodka for the ladies and two rather large glasses of firewhiskey for the boys. Taking their seats, Blaise allowed himself to sigh a little as he took a sip of his glass and still keen to lead the conversation, Bellatrix spoke once more. "So boys, tell me what it's been like in Mudblood re-assessment. I expect it's been interesting for the pair of you."

Blaise took another sip of his glass while Draco took a breath to answer his aunt, he knew that although she had addressed them both, she couldn't care less about his opinion. "Well theres a lot to go through and I expect there will be more tomorrow when the decree is sent out. But so far all we have managed to do is check suitability and compile the assignment list." He paused, taking a sip of his drink. "Speaking of which, are you taking one Aunt Bella?"

Bellatrix smirked, picking up her glass of black vodka and necking it in one, handing the empty glass to Blaise. "Be a good boy, go on." Reluctantly, Blaise stood to his feet, sighing and went to the bar to get more black Vodka for the female Death Eater. "Well Draco, I don't particularly want one of them in my house, but I have been told we all have to set a good example." She smiled, even now, madness seemed to dance behind her eyes. "You'll make sure I get a decent one won't you Draco? One that won't give too much lip." Draco sighed a little and nodded Blaise returned to the table with Bellatrixes glass and the bottle of black vodka, refilling her glass and then topping up Narcissa's a little, to which he received a smile and nod of thanks. Bellatrix winked at the dark skinned boy. "There's a good lad. Don't worry about that thing on your cheek, it'll fade in a few weeks." To this comment, Blaise lowered his head a little, he was already self conscious about the thin mark, marring his otherwise perfect skin. Bella cackled a little at this action and nudged her sister in the ribs. "Aw look Cissy." She leaned across the table and pinched his cheek hard. "Don't worry, the girl's will still like you."

Sensing the pleading look in his friends face without even having to look at it, Draco stood to his feet, sharply followed by Blaise. "We really should get moving, it'll be a long day tomorrow."

Bella pouted, about to protest before Cissy injected before she had chance. "You boys get on then, Draco if your staying at Blaise's house tonight, be sure to thank Lucretia for having you."

"Yes mother."

"Blaise, tell your mother I will see her on Sunday if you are both still coming round for Sunday dinner."

"Yes Mrs Malfoy."

Cissy smiled a little, it only amused her slightly to see that with certain combination of words, she could still reduce the two young men to the eight year old's who used to run around the Malfoy Manor gardens, throwing toys at each other and trampling over the begonias. Waving a hand at them they quickly retreated from the pub, meeting a slight scowl from her sister.

"Cissy, your just no fun sometimes..."

------------

Blaise awoke in his bed in the Zabini Mansion, being shook by the family houseelf; Barton. "Master Blaise, Master Blaise, Barton can't wake up Mister Draco and you and he both have owls."

Blaise groaned as the house elf continued to shake him, trying to push him away with his closest arm he mumbled from his pillow. "He's hungover Barton, just bring him a hot cup of tea and pour a cold glass of water over him."

"Oh no Master Blaise, last time Master Blaise told me to do that, Mister Draco said he would chop off Barton's ears if he did it again."

"Then run quickly, leave me alone, I want to go back to sleep."

"No Master Blaise, your Mother told me that I must say; Get your lazy arse out of bed and go to work."

Blaise cracked one eye open, Barton just looked scared repeating it to him, but he smirked and waved the house elf away as he sat up. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up. Go pour some cold water over Draco and bring me a bowl of hot weetabix or something will you?"

The house elf nodded and scooted from the room as Blaise lifted his body out of the bed, streching a little he walked over to the plush green armchair's that he had set up in his bedroom. On the table sat the owl post that had arrived that morning for himself and Draco. He plonked himself down and picked up the first one as a very loud scream resounded through the room.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Blaise looked up, his bedroom door swung open and slammed into the wall as a dripping wet Draco stood in the doorway. "You told that defective bloody house elf to soak me again didn't you?"

Blaise smirked at his friend and tapped the chair in front of him. "Yup, you've got post, chill out, he'll be bringing the tea up soon, you can boot him if you like."

Still seething, Draco took his seat and picked up a piece of parchment from his own pile. As the two boys started to read, they exchanged a look, of all the things they had been told were coming, they really hadn't been expecting that...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**I know I promised more information, but I underestimated what needed to go into this chapter and I didn't want to make it ridiculously long. I might be able to make a start on chapter 4 today, if so, it will be up tonight, if it isn't, then it will be safe to assume that I got kicked off the computer. **

**I appologise for any spelling mistakes, this computer doesn't have microsoft word OR works, so I am relying on firefox as a spell checker. If anyone spots any major ones, let me know so I can fix them.**

**BTW - Lou, if you ever get round to reading this, I threw Barton in there just because I know how much you love the crazy little guy.**

**UPDATE: fixed one of my typos, thanks sug, if anyone spots one, let me know I had to write this damn chapter in wordpad which is nads. **


	4. Chapter 4  Spring Cleaning

**Disclaimer:** In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 4 - Spring Cleaning**

_"But her mans got an angry mouth, _

_he once told me to rot in hell, _

_he's poisonous, reasonless, demons and Jesus, _

_if he died it'd be just as well. _

_So I'm having it out with the rain. _

_It argues so long and so loud..."_

_Bright Eyes_

------------------------------------

_Magical Decree No.159_

_Applies to ALL Wizarding Folk_

_By Order of the Ministry_

_-_

_Dear Sir Or Madam,_

_-_

_You have been sent this notice because you belong to the Wizarding population of Great Britain. Below is a list of new laws which come into effect __**today**__. Please read them through carefully and if any should apply to yourself or a member of your family, please take the appropriate action. If you know of any person or persons defying the laws set down by the Ministry, please do not hesitate in notifying a Ministry official as soon as possible, you may receive a community action cash reward. More decree's are sure to follow, please do not throw them away as all Wizarding households are required to retain copies due to amendments and/or additions._

_-_

_Signed - Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

_-_

_Darius Nott_

_-_

_**Part A.**__ From this day no Pureblood may pollute his or her line by marrying half-bloods, squibs, muggleborns or muggles. All unmarried purebloods over the age of 17 must register with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so that they may be placed on the marital register. From information gathered during the last Wizard's Census, we gather that the female Pureblood popular vastly outnumbers the male. To remedy this, young men are encouraged to take a minimum of two wives and may have in their household, should the proper financial support be available, up to and including six. At __least__ two children should be produced from each__** individual**__ wife, ensuring that the number of purebloods is greatly increased over the coming years. The children should be produced within the first__ five__ years of marriage, to ensure that the best help is given, upon signing the register, all persons shall be given fertility tests and those with low chances of conceiving (especially males) shall be given special treatment at St.Mungos._

_-_

_**Part B.**__ To prevent even further diluting of Wizarding Blood, Half Blood's also may __not__ marry squibs, muggleborns or muggles. In efforts to enrich their lines, it shall be encouraged for them to marry and begin families as early as possible although it will not be required for them to enter themselves on the register. _

_-_

_**Part C.**__ Muggleborns may not marry nor produce any illegitimate children._

_-_

_**Part D. **__Muggleborns may no longer be allowed to use wand magic or be educated at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Those already living within the Magical community __must__ if they have not already, report to the ministry to be entered onto the register for Muggleborn re-assessment. Those who are unmarried into Wizarding families shall be allowed to remain in the community as house workers for Pureblood and some half-blood families. Pureblood's are encouraged to take on at least one Muggleborn worker into their homes. We have been told they make excellent; nannies, gardeners, cooks, etc..._

_-_

_**Part E.**__ Random spot-checks will be made by hit-wizards to ensure that all new Magical laws are being obeyed. Hit-wizards may enter a home they suspect to be law breaking without warrant, refusal to allow entry may result in interrogation. (Exceptions will be may if you were in the bath or on the toilet at the time.)_

_-_

_**Part F. **__Any breaking of the laws in Magical Decree No.159 __will__ result in interrogation and __may__ result in imprisonment in Azkaban or public execution._

-

-

_All questions, comments and queries should be address to Under-secretary Drew Avery at the Ministry for Magic._

_-_

------------

Blaise looked up at Draco as he finished reading the entire sheet of parchment, he knew what his and Draco's job's were at the Muggleborn re-assessment office, he knew which parts had been glossed over carefully and they had glossed over that much on Part D. of the decree, just what Part A. was saying, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Draco threw the piece of parchment onto the floor in despair, he for one had planned to enjoy being a bachelor for a while before being forced to settle down and produce an heir. And even then, he had planned on producing only one, he didn't want to be like the Weasley's, more kids than you could keep track of and all in hand-me-down robes. Saying that, with his families wealth, there was no way a child of his would ever be in a hand-me-down. Over his mother's dead body would that ever happen.

He had even planned to ask Blaise if he fancied turning the old Black family house in Kennet into a bachelor pad for the pair of them. His mother and aunt had both decided long before that neither of them wanted to have their old family home and that Draco could have it when he became of age for his own. Perhaps they still could if both of them could fob off a girl with a long engagement. He looked up at his friend, who looked like he was on the verge of exploding, he had always said he wanted to be nothing like his mother, who had been married seven times, Blaise's real father along with his six step-fathers had all died, leaving Lucretia Zabini vast amounts of wealth each time. His mother had often been known to say, when she thought no one was in ear-shot; 'Lucretia, that girl, every time she loses a husband, that mansion gets a new wing.' Blaise had told him once he was sure his last step-father, who had disappeared mysteriously, had just gotten lost and one day the house-elf was going to find a skeleton in one of the unused rooms. "Mate, do you want to move in with me?"

Blaise looked up from the parchment in his hand and then looked to Draco. "Thanks mate, but I'm not gay."

Draco laughed and picked up a coaster from the table, throwing it in the general direction of his friends head. "Don't be daft you soppy git. You knew what I meant. The old Black place in Kennet, turn it into a bachelor pad, it's close enough for both our mother's so they can't moan and we could..."

"BLAISE ZABINI, you better be decent and out of that bed because I'm coming in!" The frightening voice of Lucretia Zabini boomed through the door, causing Draco to jump slightly and Blaise to merely roll his eyes as his mother opened the door and swanned into the room. "Ah, your both awake, excellent. Now get dressed and go to work, it'll hardly be appropriate for you both to turn up in your underwear." She eyed Draco sideways as he grabbed for a pillow to cover his crotch, even though he was wearing boxer shorts.

Blaise sighed at his mother and looked at Draco for a moment with a slight smirk. "Mum, I'm moving in with Draco at his mother's old house in Kennet."

Lucretia placed her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrow at her son. "Well be it on your own head if you can't get yourself out of bed in the morning young man." She looked to Draco for a moment. "Tell your mother I'll be there on Sunday if you are planning to return to your own home tonight."

As she started to walk out of the room, Draco nodded meekly. "Yes Mrs Zabini, thank you for having me by the way..."

Blaise laughed.

---------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**So what I thought I was going to do in this chapter has been pushed back a chapter so I could get some more information in, but I need to jump off this computer so I doubt I can get it started tonight.**

**Theres a lot of information in this fic, so bear with me, it'll be easier doing it little bit at a time, rather than trying to get too much into one chapter.**

**BTW, kudos to me for cutting you guys a break and not ending on a cliff hanger... Well no one else was gonna say it...**


	5. Chapter 5 Road to Joy

****

Disclaimer: In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

****

Chapter 5 - Road to Joy

"_I read the body count out of the paper  
And now it's written all over my face  
No one ever plans to sleep out in the gutter  
Sometimes that's just the most comfortable place_

So I'm drinking, breathing, writing, singing  
Everyday I'm on the clock  
My mind races with all my longings  
But cant keep up with what I got..."

__

Bright Eyes

------------------------------------

Draco's eyelids fluttered as some noise in the background of his head sounded out and it took him several minutes to realise that it was the sound of someone banging rather loudly on the front door. He groaned, rolling off of the settee, Blaise was no where to be seen, he guessed he had crawled to bed at some point during the previous evening. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm trying to worm out the sleep from his eyes he got to his feet, grumbling to himself that they needed to get a house elf.

The boys had moved into the former Black family manor two days before and had been celebrating ever since. His own mother had put up more than a small fuss about him moving out of the family home, whereas Blaise's had managed to convince her it would be a good learning curve for the two of them, although they had received howlers from Lucretia Zabini each morning at eight promptly to get them both out of bed on time, something she sworn she would continue to do until they got a house elf.

He glanced at the clock on the wall in the hallway as he made his way to the front door, seeing that it was nine o'clock, he wondered why there hadn't been an early morning howler for a moment, until he realised it was Saturday and they did not have to go into the office on that day. Gripping the iron door handle, he turned it carefully, wondering how long he would have to continue opening his own front door as he did so. Stood on the doorstep was a harassed looking Wizard, Draco guessed from the ministry since he was carrying a long piece of parchment in one hand and a quill in the other. Draco raised an eyebrow at the man. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Draco Malfoy? I have a delivery for Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini." The man huffed a little and pulled a dirty looking cloth hankie from his top pocket and mopped his forehead, wiping away several beads of sweat that had formed there. He was balding, overweight, his skin was puffy and an unhealthy red, not the kind of man Draco wanted stood on his doorstep for too long.

"Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy, what is it?"

"Delivery from the department of Muggleborn re-assessment, the first lot are being delivered this morning."

Draco furrowed his brow a little. "Wait, that's impossible, that's _my_ department, I'm the one who does the assigning and I never put our house down for one yet."

The wizard shrugged his shoulders, "Well someone living in this house must have. Sign here." He held out the piece of parchment, pointing to Draco's address. Draco grumbled to himself, Blaise must have signed them up for one without him knowing. Well, at least they could have someone to answer the door until they got a house elf Draco thought to himself. As soon as his signature had been scribbled onto the parchment it was pulled from his hands and the man nodded to him. "She's just out here, we've got them all on a calming potion, make 'em nice and docile while they get assigned to new places."

Draco stepped outside, seeing what he assumed to be a girl since the man had called her a 'she' slumped down on the floor, wearing heavy looking black robes and a sack over her head. He raised an eyebrow and looked to the man. "What's the sack for?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. They all have to go out like that apparently, if they can't see where they're going, 'paraently they're a lot more calm 'bout it. Anyway, all yours." He held out a set of five chubby digits which Draco shook quickly and the man turned and started heading down the long path to the gates, to, Draco presumed, disaparate.

Draco looked down at the body on the ground and sighed to himself, tugged on the arm, he lifted her up off the ground and led her into the house and brought her into the living room, seating her on the armchair. Whatever they had given the girl appeared to have all but knocked her out, she didn't seem to have any idea of what was happening to her or where she was. Draco smirked to himself a little, the idea that while she slept, all it took was a quick signature and her life had been signed over to him. Undoing the knot tied at the bottom of the sack which had been placed over her head, he gave it a quick tug, to see what she looked like.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly, Blasé had been down to the holding cells to hand pick this one, long black hair fell out as he pulled away the sack. The hair was unwashed, but that could be sorted, she had olive skin and a full set of lips, muttering in her half sleep to herself something about her father being a wizard. Draco pulled the string on the black cloak, a torn set of Ravenclaw robes hung on the girl whose name he did not know, but recognised her face now he looked more closely. Cocking his head to the side he noticed the set of round hips and good sized breasts on the girl, just what Blaise liked. He sighed, obviously his friend had been thinking with his cock when he put their names down for a muggleborn.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caused Draco to turn his head in time to see a somewhat excited looking Blaise come through the living room doors. "Is she here yet?" Draco smirked a little.

"Well that eliminates the question of just how _she _arrived."

Blaise smirked, moving and standing next to Draco, admiring the girl on the chair. "Su Li. Ravenclaw, our year. Know for a fact her dad was a wizard."

"And how do you know that?"

Blaise looked at Draco shocked. "Wei Li, Gobstones champion 1981 to 1987."

Draco rolled his eyes, his best friends Gobstones obsession had been in place as long as he'd known him. "So why did no one talk to him?"

"Can't he's dead."

"Oh."

"Saw her name on the list and knew it would be useless trying to argue with the committee, I'd just look like a mudblood sympathiser. So I thought I'd cut her a favour."

"Why exactly?"

"How exactly do you think I got through our History of Magic OWLs?"

Draco rolled his eyes with a sigh. "So you've already fucked her then?"

"A gentleman does not shag and tell."

"Bollocks to that you liar, there's no one with a looser tongue when it comes to women than you." Blaise stuck his tongue out at Draco and smirked.

"Well then, we better wait till that potion or whatever they gave her wears off and then we'll be able to explain to her what the deal is."

An eruption of green flames from the fireplace caused both boys to jump momentarily as they turned their heads to see Draco's aunt Bellatrix Lestrange appear in the fireplace, dragging somebody with her. "DRACO! I _told_ you I wanted a good one! One that wasn't going to give lip. HOW could you stick me with this one?" With a firm grip on the arm of the girl she had with her, she pushed forward Hermione Granger, looking dishevelled and still clearly under the influence of the calming potion.

"I thought you'd be happy with that one Aunty Bella."

"HAPPY? Happy to have Potter's girlfriend in my house? Did you eat an aneurism for your breakfast?"

"I thought it would amuse you…"

Bellatrix stormed forward, causing both boys to move backwards as she did, Blaise almost tripping over the coffee table. "Well it doesn't and I'm not keeping it!"

"Well first thing Monday I'll do the paperwork and we'll get you a new one…"

"Forget it Draco!" Spotting the still knocked out Su Li on the chair, she let go of her grip on Hermione, allowing her to fall to the floor and grabbing Su. "I'll take this one instead."

"NO!" Blaise shouted out at her, instantly regretting it, but he did not want to see Su be dragged away to be the slave of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"No? This isn't a little girlfriend for you boy! They're supposed to be servants, your not allowed to fuck them." She quirked her eyebrow, stalking forwards. "Unless you feel _sorry_ for it. One of your little girlfriends from Hogwarts, I'm sure we could tell the Dark Lord about the trouble your having with it, I'm sure he'd _love_ to hear all about it."

Blaise swallowed a little, Draco looked at him like he'd gone crazy. "What I meant was that, they have to be registered. We've already signed for her, IT, we've already signed for it and you signed for Granger, it would be an administrational nightmare. We'll owl the office now and get them to send you out a new one."

"Tough luck." Bellatrix scooped up the sleeping girl and started dragging her to the fireplace. "It's your mess, you deal with it. I'm having this one." She stepped into the fireplace, throwing a handful of floo powder and within moments, disappeared into the flames.

The two boys looked down as a very groggy Hermione Granger looked up at them, Draco looked at his friend apologetically and sighed. "So… what are we going to do?"

Blaise merely sighed. "We'll sort it out on Monday."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Author's Notes:

****

Thanks to everyone who left me reviews, you guys are awesome. It totally perks me up when I get those review alerts, especially since I have very limited time at computers these days.

UBER special thanks has to go out to saddlecreekrecords for uploading the Bright Eyes video to Four Winds onto youtube, which trust me, really helped me while I was writing this chapter. If you haven't seen it, you should go look it up… after you've left me a review of course ;)

Er, Chapter 6 coming soonish, not sure when, I need to get a chapter or two written for my other fics first or I might get hunted down by my Twists in the road fans.

I just have to go sob a little to myself now, I didn't want to send poor Su away, but she had to….


	6. Chapter 6 I Must Belong Somewhere

**Disclaimer:** In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 6 - I must belong somewhere**

"_Leave the secret talk on the trundle bed._

_Leave the garden tools in the rusted shed._

_Leave those bad ideas in your troubled head today._

_Leave the restless ghost in his old hotel._

_Leave the homeless man in his cardboard cell._

_Let the painted horse on the carousel remain._

_Cause everything must belong somewhere._

_Just like the gold around your finger and the silver in his hair._

_Yeah, everything must belong somewhere._

_I know that now, that's why I'm staying here._ …"

_Bright eyes_

------------------------------------

Hermione blinked her eyes slowly she had been aware that something bad was happening from the moment that the food shoved into the holding cell, where she and many other muggleborns had been kept, had actually been enough to feed them all. Like the others, her ravenous hunger had been enough to prevent her from stopping to think and instead had ate as much as she could. Since then, everything had been a blur, her dreams had been disturbed by images of a man dragging her, she couldn't see anything though, no matter how hard she had tried to force her eyes open. A woman's shrill voice had screamed in her head, she'd been talking about Harry.

Harry had saved her life. She remembered being captured by Death Eaters after the battle and while two of them had debated whether or not to kill her, another had recognised who she was, a member of Potter's inner circle, she could be useful, have good information. She had debated with herself long and hard while she had waited to be interrogated as to whether she should hold her tongue or tell them things about the rebellion, things which they more than likely, already knew but _could_ save her life.

She knew that Ron was dead now, she had listened at the door of the holding cell carefully everyday, hoping to hear a drop of information, news that somehow, there was hope for her. The guards had been gossiping, discussing a public execution, they had started to laugh and talked about how foolish the Weasley boy had been for being stubborn and refusing to relent even though Potter was dead. She had cried herself to sleep that night, Ron was gone, Harry was gone, she was alone. The best thing she could hope for now would be to be given a quick and painless death. She assumed it would not be long before all the muggleborns that had been rounded up would be killed before long.

Therefore it surprised her when she cracked her eyelids open further to discover a very light room, sun streaming through windows which hurt her eyes which had become so accustomed to darkness. Everything seemed so blurry to her and she let out a small call of surprise from her hoarse throat when a dark face suddenly appeared to her and sounded out to somewhere else. "She's awake."

Next thing she knew, a cup of hot liquid was thrust into her hands and she was urged to drink it by the dark figure in front of her, who surprisingly, became more clear the more she drank. Finally, necking the final drops of the cup, even though it had burnt her tongue a little, she looked up once more, seeing that things were a lot more clear and it was Blaise Zabini who stood in front of her, albeit still with a slightly fuzzy outline.

"Tea. Best thing for a hangover, or a potion-over, whatever. We weren't sure how much they gave you to knock you out, we just had to wait." Blaise plucked the cup from her hands and sat down on a table in front of her. "You're not supposed to be here, someone else was but there was... a problem, now we're stuck with you."

"Why..." Hermione croaked a little, she coughed, trying to make her voice a little clearer. "Why are you being nice to me? What's going on?"

Blaise laughed, a deep belly one, right from the stomach, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Granger, I love the assumptions you make. I'm not being nice to you, quite frankly we're both sick of the sight of you already and you've only been here an hour. The only reason we're grateful your not dead is that it would have tripled the paperwork we already have to do, now as to what's going on." He stood up, turning behind him he picked up a pile of clothes and threw them at her. "Muggleborn re-assessment. All the mudbloods are being distributed as servants, _wandless_ servants, to those who were willing to put up with them today."

She looked down at the pile of clothes in her arms. "Well why am I _here_?"

Losing patience slightly Blaise narrowed his eyes. "I told you, you're not supposed to be, we got stuck with you, follow me."

He started moving out of the room, Hermione quickly got to her feet and started following him, the house seemed huge, but a lot smaller than she had envisioned the Zabini mansion being from what she had heard about it. He led her down the hallway, past a rather grand looking staircase to a door which she guessed was next to the kitchen from the smells that were permeating around her. He pushed open the door and pointed inside the room. "This is where you will be sleeping."

She poked her head around the door, looking inside she saw a fairly small room, but generous considering what she could have been given to sleep in. She guessed it was probably the smallest room in the house, inside of it stood a single bed, a set of drawers, a small desk with a wooden chair tucked under it and a lamp on top. She peered quizically at a door at the back of the room and looked up at the dark skinned wizard, who for the first time she noticed, now bore a thin scar on his cheek, although it looked to be fading.

"That's the bathroom, theres a bath and toilet in there." He gave her a stern look. "Don't look so surprised, like I said, someone else was supposed to be here and this room was already like this, maid's room or something, I forget, we've only been here a couple of days." He pointed inside the room. "Go in and get changed Granger. I've chosen to make the best of a bad situation, bear that in mind before you think about back-chatting me at any point. When you are wearing more apropriate clothes, come back into the living room and I'll show you the rooms you'll need to be in and what you'll be required to do while your here."

"Is it just you and your mother who live here?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "No. Me and _Draco_ live here. It's the old Black family manor and a word of warning, he's not too happy about having to put up with you being here, so don't cross him. I've been told about your lippyness in the past, well know this Granger, it's a different world now, so you better get used to it." He shut the door, leaving her alone to sit on the bed, placing the clothes she had been given, next to her.

She really was alone now, stuck with one wizard who was only willing to tolerate her as long as she didn't give lip and another whom she had hated and he hated her in return since the day she started Hogwarts. She wondered who the other person was who Blaise had spoke about, the one who was supposed to be there instead of her. From the way he had spoken, he was rather pissed off about the fact that whatever plans he had been made had now been spoiled.

Sighing to herself, she picked up the robes, if she could make the best of it, get an idea about what kind of safeguards were in place in the house, in the country, she could maybe find a way of escaping. She had no wand to aparate with and she had never been any good on a broom, but there had to be a way somehow. She wondered how many of the Weasley's were alive, if she could make it to one of them, but hiding her could likely put them in danger beyond measure. No, she was stuck there. At least for the time being, she sighed to herself as she started to peel off the torn robes she was wearing, things could not be any worse.

-------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**I did have a lot more to add to this, but I don't have time to write it right now as I have to disapear, hopefully you guys enjoyed it anyway and I shall get the next chapter out asap. **

**(BTW: writing without Bright eyes, INCREDIBILY hard...)**


	7. Chapter 7 Tripped

**Disclaimer:** In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 7 - Tripped**

"_Tripped into a hole I dug every word_

_With my ear to the ground I loved what I heard_

_And I couldn't think of leaving while you're feeling down_

_I just rest my eyes and you blow town_. …"

_Bright eyes_

------------------------------------

Things were awful.

Draco sat gloomily in an armchair in the living room of his house, Blaise sat opposite him, sipping from a half full glass of firewhiskey. He raised an eyebrow at his friend. "How can you just sit there drinking? Granger is in our house. Fucking Granger!"

Calming, Blaise placed his glass on the table and furrowed his brow a little. "What do you suggest I do? Act like you? Stick my pet lip out because I've not got my own way? Make the best of it. You've got _Granger_ at your beck and call. Besides, you can't deny we need a servant, can you seriously take one more early morning howler from my mother?"

Draco shrugged. Truth be told, having a slave had sounded like a lot more fun when it had prospectively been Blaise's hot Chinese friend, opposed to the bushy haired Granger. Who despite her inferior blood had somehow always managed to get under his skin with some sarcastic, off the cuff remark. "I suppose your right, just let's get a house elf still, I don't want that filthy little mudblood preparing my food for too long."

"Then get up off your own arse for once and learn how to boil a kettle."

"Look Blaise, not all of us had step-fathers that insisted on teaching us survival skills."

"Have you heard yourself? Survival fucking skills? It's a fucking kettle. Put water in it, put it in on the stove, it's not advanced transfiguration for Merlin's sake!"

A small cough from the doorway interrupted them, looking round they saw that Hermione had changed from the torn and grotty clothes she had been wearing into the ones that Blaise had given her. A simple long black skirt and a plain black top, not quite the right fit, but close enough. Draco glared at his friend. "You better show her what's what then." He stood up and walked out of the room, shooting Hermione a dirty look as he did so.

Blaise raised his eyebrow and stood up, looking at Hermione. "Don't worry, your the reason he's in a bad mood, you'll get used to it.."

Something in the tone of his voice told Hermione that he was not joking, she merely nodded meekly, between the two of them, Blaise seemed like he would be the easier to get along with, he spoke to her at least. She imagined if she was stuck alone with the blonde haired Slytherin prince, things would be a lot different. She followed Blaise as he left the room and showed her down to the kitchen, which was huge. He pointed at various things in the room, telling her that once they had a house elf, they'd prefer to have them prepare meals, but as it stood, she would be required to make tea and meals.

He led her around the ground floor, showing her various rooms which she would be required to clean, the living room, the dining room, the parlour. The library and office were apparently out of bounds. He then led her up the stairs, telling her that only five rooms would require regular attention. His own, Draco's and their respective en suites, the main bathroom and guest room. Should they have more than one guest room needed, they would tell her as and when. Finally, he took her back downstairs, sitting in the armchair closest to the fire and picking up his glass of firewhiskey. He took a sip and raised an eyebrow to her. "Let me make things very clear to you Granger. I do not like you. And while you may think I am being 'nice' what I am doing is attempting to make a rather uncomfortable living situation, liveable. Myself and Draco are supposed to run the muggle re-assessment department, we are supposed to set a good example for the rest of the Wizarding world. No matter what might go on in _other _houses, we can't afford to have a damaged reputation. I don't expect you to like it here, but there are a lot worse places you could be." He leant forward, quirking his brow slightly. "Trust me on that. We are not immune to random spot checks from hit-wizards and the book says that we're not supposed to hurt the Muggleborn servants and while it could go on in every other house in the country and a blind eye could be turned, it cannot happen in this house. Similarly, if you run away, if you try to mount some new resistance, we'd be in more shit than you could ever imagine. You might wonder why I'm telling you this, well think, whatever might happen to us if you run and get caught, it would not be anywhere near as bad as what would happen to you. And if you can't think of your own neck on the public execution platform, then you better speak up now and we'll send you back to the ministry, saying your unsuitable for re-assignment."

Hermione cleared her throat a little. "And what would happen to me then?"

"You'd probably be taken out the back and killed."

"It doesn't look like I've got much choice does it?"

"Of course you've got a choice Granger, it just depends how attached you are to your head."

She held her silence for a moment, he was making it clear, he did not like her, he had no intention of doing her favours of any kind, but still, he'd be more amicable than Malfoy to talk to. "Can I ask something?"

"You can, whether I'll answer or not will be a different story, but go ahead."

"You said before, that someone else was supposed to be here, who was it?"

Blaise peered at her curiously, it was certainly a bold question to ask, but did not see the harm in answering it, seeing that it bore no difference now on the current situation. "It was supposed to be Su Li, Ravenclaw girl, our year at Hogwarts."

She cocked her head to the side slightly. "I know her but, wasn't she? Well, wasn't her father some sort of Gobstones player? He was a wizard wasn't he?"

"We'll leave it at that Granger. The 'getting to know you' crap has never been to my particular taste. You can start earning your keep by making yourself useful. There's clothes to be washed that you can get from my room, I wouldn't bother him right now if I were you."

She nodded and turned on her heels, leaving him to his firewhiskey while she travelled up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom. Closing the door behind her she fumbled for the light, being raised in a muggle household did not stop her from missing her wand. It almost felt like a limb had been cut off and now she was trying to learn to live without magic again.

Her fingertips touched on what she guessed was a lamp when a cold set of fingers clamped around her wrist, causing her to gasp and she felt herself being pushed back against the wall, strong arms holding her in place. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and a cold set of grey eyes clamped onto hers, half hidden behind a fringe of white-blonde hair which could only belong to one person in this household. "We need to have a little chat Granger." She let out a hiss of air, if she had had her wand, there would be no way she would ever be scared of Draco Malfoy, but standing in the dark, his physical strength clearly more than hers, she could not help but worry. "I don't want you to start thinking stupid things like Blaise is soft just because he's the one who's shown you what's what in this place. His mother might think he's the carbon copy of his father in looks and personality, but trust me when I say this, he's very much his mothers son. And she's had seven husbands _mysteriously_ die on her. Get my meaning?" Hermione nodded, Draco's forearm pressed across her chest a little harder. "Just because he's _currently_ willing to follow the rules, doesn't mean he's going to forever. If he snaps, you don't want to be in his way, trust me. He might be more than able to perform a killing curse, but he'd take much more pleasure in strangling the life out of you with one hand and he could do it. So before you get any ideas about trying to get pally, pally with Blaise, bear this in mind; he'd rather die than fuck a mudblood and he'd kill a mudblood for trying it on with him, without thinking twice. You understanding this so far?"

She nodded and let out a quite; "yes." She hadn't got the impression that he seemed violent, in fact he seemed the calmer, more level headed of the two boys, but then again, all she knew about him was rumours in the classroom and girls whispers in the toilets back in the days Hogwarts.

"Good. One more thing if you _ever_ even _think_ about running, remember that your muggle parents might be a lot easier to find than you might think." He smirked at the look of fear in her eyes. "Oh yes, don't think you might have hidden them as well as you think."

Draco released his grip on her, giving her one last smirk he stalked from the room, leaving a slightly shaken Hermione gripping her chest and breathing heavily. She looked at the closed door, taking a deep gulp of air, in that moment swearing to herself, that she had to find a way out of this house. She had to find a way to escape, even if it meant she had to get rid of the two Slytherins to do so.

-------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:**

**Yes, I will update soon...**

**Special thanks to all those who reviewed, especially those who hadn't reviewed before because I love getting new feedback. **

**UBER Special thanks again to Bright eyes, without whom this fic would still be on chapter one...**

**Also I need to thank Peter whose computer I have accosted a lot today. **

**Also sugar, remember that description thing I wrote for you AGES ago for Draco when he moved into the kennet manor? For the bedroom? Could you email me it? It's saved on my fucked laptop so if you could send me asap then I will love you forever and send you many rainbows and puppies in the post...**


	8. Chapter 8  Four Winds

**Disclaimer:** In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 8 - Four Winds**

"_And it's the sum of man_

_Slouching towards Bethlehem_

_A heart just can't contain all of that empty space_

_It breaks, it breaks, it breaks. …"_

_Bright eyes_

------------------------------------

_**One Year later...**_

Hermione awoke in her bed in the Malfoy-Zabini Manor, glancing at the clock in her room she saw that she had awoken a full twenty minutes than she was required to, but she thought it best to get up and get ready for the days work anyway.

She pulled herself out of bed and picked up the neatly folded clothes from the chair next to it and started to dress. In the time she had been here she had grown accustomed to the habits of the two men she had been told to serve; wake Blaise then Draco, bring up the breakfast made by the house elf, Obed, wash the dirty clothes, clean up the living room, see if there is anything else to be done, if not, grab a quick break before they returned from the ministry, bring dinner made by the house elf, anymore clean up, in bed by ten. Even she had to admit, it could be a lot worse.

She'd heard rumours from visitors about other muggleborns being used for target practise, having the cruiatus curse used on them for the slightest infraction. Here, as long as she did what was expected of her, the two men generally left her alone, even allowed her to have a little time to herself if they couldn't think of anything for her to do.

The worst days came when Tracey, Blaise's fiancee and Pansy, the girl who it was expected Draco would be announcing his engagement to soon, stayed at the house, they made more demands of her than the two men put together, but even then, it could be a lot worse.

Sighing to herself a little, she went into the kitchen, seeing that house elf was cheerily humming to himself as he made breakfast, she went in, picking up an apple from the fruit bowl and starting to munch into it, at least getting up early she could have breakfast. The house elf turned and looked at her. "What will Granger do until Mister Draco and Mister Blaise come back?"

She raised her eyebrow slightly, "What do you mean Obed?" The previous night Blaise and Draco had gone to bed early and so thankfully, had she, which probably attributed to her early rising that morning.

"A man came from the ministry last night, he told Obed to wake up Mister Draco and Mister Blaise, they left with him, told Obed they would be back in the morning, but they have not come back yet." Five months prior, it was realised that there were no muggleborns left to 're-assess' and the two boys had been moved over to the Rebellion Prevention Department. More than once they had been dragged out of bed in the middle of the night to take part in an unscheduled raid, but they had always been back by morning.

"Have you checked their beds?"

"Oh, no need Granger, Obed has been waiting for them to come home, he has been awake all night, making sure that there is a hot meal waiting for them. Lady Narcissa told Obed many times, they are still growing boys and they are much too thin."

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly on impulse, a habit she did not like that she had formed, but the actions of Narcissa Malfoy often caused her to do so. A thought occurred to her and she stood up out of her chair, walking out of the kitchen door she headed out to the hallway and opened the front door. Gasping slightly she looked down at the form of Draco Malfoy laying out on the front porch, his right arm laid across his chest, his face looking out towards the garden.

"Obed! Come quickly! Help me!" Hermione could not take so much as a footstep outside of the door if neither Blaise nor Draco were inside the house, something placed in measure to prevent runaway's across homes all across Britain. Two runaway's in Dorset had tried to make their escape while their master's had gone out, when they were caught, many had taken their Muggleborn servants with them to watch the public execution, herself included.

The small house elf came scurrying from the kitchen as fast as his little legs could carry him, "Oh! Oh no! What has Obed done? He did not think to check. Is Mister Draco OK?"

"I don't know, you'll have to get him inside won't you."

Obed looked at Draco for a moment before clicking his fingers and Draco's form was lifted into the air and threw the threshold of the door. They got Draco inside and laid out on one of the settee's, Hermione turned to fetch something from the kitchen and felt Draco's hand clasp around her wrist. She looked down, for the first time seeing that he was in a fairly bad condition. "Where's Blaise?"

Hermione felt a strange pang of sympathy hit her, she knew how close they were and she could not help but feel sorry for Draco at that moment, despite how much she hated him. "I'll go see if he's outside." She looked to the house elf who looked like he was going to chew his fingers off. "Mister Draco is hurt, get him one of the painkiller potions from the kitchen cupboard while I go look for Mister Blaise."

The house elf nodded while she ran out of the front door, she took a deep sniff of the air, freedom could be within her grasp. Now was the perfect time to take it, Blaise was no where to be seen, it didn't look like he, like Draco, had returned but collapsed in the Garden, even if he had, he was taller than her by a clear foot and without magic there would be no way she could have carried him into the house. She looked back at the open door, she could have such a head start, she could have anything up to an hour, maybe more, to get as far as possible, she had money in her bank account, her muggle bank account. All she would have to do is get as far as her hidden away muggle items, her bank card, her passport, she could be in France by the end of the day if she was quick and lucky enough. She started to move towards the gates when the small voice of the house elf, calling out to her from the doorway stopped her in her tracks. "Granger. Mister Draco, I don't know what to do."

Hermione cursed herself under her breath, she'd never have another chance like this, maybe not for a long time, but if Draco died and they caught her running, things would be a lot worse. "Alright I'm coming." She turned away from the gates and came back inside the house, bending down she looked the house elf in the eyes. "Mister Blaise isn't out there, go to the Zabini Mansion and see if he went there, if he isn't, go straight to the St.Mungo's and ask them to send a doctor, then see if Mister Blaise is there, I'll look after Mister Draco till you get back. OK?"

The house elf nodded, although he was only supposed to take orders directly from his masters and not the mudblood servant, he knew that a doctor was needed and he had to find one since the servant could not travel herself. He cracked from the room and Hermione went to see if there was anything she could do for Draco. "He's not outside, what happened to you?"

She ran her hands down one of his arms, checking for broken bones, the way she vaguely remembered being taught in Brownie guides. "Someone got the wrong intel, it was chaos, we went in to raid the place and got ambushed." He coughed a little and Hermione lifted his head, shoving a pillow underneath it. "There were hexes flying left, right and centre, I think I got a couple of them but we had to retreat. Where's Blaise?"

She pursed her lips a little. "He must have aparated out to somewhere else, Obed will find him." Just then, a burst of green flames erupted from the fireplace and out of it stepped a somewhat dishevelled looking Wizard who had black scorch marks on his clothes and face.

Taking one look at Draco and Hermione knelt next to him, he stormed forward, causing Hermione to move back as fast as she could. "What do you think your doing Mudblood? Malfoy, we've been looking for you, why aren't you in St.Mungo's? We thought you were one of the missing."

Draco half sat up and turned slightly, groaning inwardly at the man who had stormed into the house, "I aparated home as soon as I got out of there, the house elf's been sent for the doctor, I think I'm alright just..." He paused, bursting into a small coughing fit. "Just sore."

"Well you look like hell." He eyed up Hermione who was scrambling to her feet, she had long since learnt that people visiting the house weren't as fussy about handing out a slap if she wasn't quick enough about getting things. "And you! Why did you tell no one that your master was injured? There could have been an inquiry about this!"

Unable to hold her back her tongue she put her hands on her hips. "He just told you that the house elf's been sent out for a doctor! Muggleborns aren't allowed to use owls, we're blocked from the floo network and we can't aparate without wands. What did you expect me to do? Leave him on his own and run to the Zabini place in Salisbury? It'd have taken hours!"

The blackened wizard stepped forward and smacked her across the right cheek with the back of his hand, sending her flying into the coffee table. Which prompted Draco to sit bolt upright. "OI! You can't do that, that's MY servant and she was only reiterating to you what _I_ already said!"

"Ho, ho! Sticking up for Mudbloods now are you Malfoy? That'll go down well at the ministry."

Getting himself to his feet but steadying himself on the arm of the settee, Draco glared at him. "No I'm not Whisp, if you leave me without a servant because I've had to send her for healing, there'll be hell to pay. It's not like I can just go out and get another one and if I could, I wouldn't fancy having to spend ages having the damn thing trained again, so back the fuck off."

Whisp grumbled, he knew that severely injuring another Wizard's servant was classed as a major offence these days, due to the fact that the ministry had been so efficient in rounding up all the muggleborns, there weren't any left to be distributed. "Fine, since your elf has already gone to fetch a doctor, you might as well wait till they arrive. I'll tell Mulicber that I found you, he's going stark raving bonkers right now, he's at St.Mungo's counting up people who'll have to be on sick leave for a couple of days, half the department is out of action."

"Fine, but do me a favour and tell Blaise while your at it, he'll be wondering too more than likely." Whisp raised his eyebrow at Draco.

"Zabini? Zabini's not at St.Mungo's, isn't he here with you?"

"No, we got separated."

"Well I'll check at his mothers but if he's not there..."

A loud crack interrupted him and Obed appeared in the room, looking up at his master. "Mister Draco, you should be lying down! Obed has told the doctor to come quickly, Obed has looked for Mister Blaise at Lady Lucretia's house and he asked at the hostipal. The reception lady told Obed he was not there, where else should I look?"

"Well that saves me a job, I'll tell Mulicber to add his name to the missing."

Looking suddenly fairly worried, Draco attempted to move forward, only to be pushed back in his seat by the house elf. "Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"Merlin's beard Malfoy! The missing! The people who we cannot find, it's assumed they've been taken hostage by the rebels who got away last night. There's going to be an inquiry this afternoon, all those who are able to sit down have to be there, there has to be a leak in the department because somehow, someone was warned about last nights raid."

"But thats impossible, half the time we don't know theres going to be a raid until half an hour before hand."

"Exactly! So there's no way the rebels could have known unless someone warned them beforehand. Now I have to get back to Mulciber, Malfoy. Someone will owl you to let you know what time you'll have to be at the ministry since you look fit enough to get there." Whisp turned and got back into the fireplace, throwing a handful of floo powder and calling out the name of St.Mungo's, he disappeared into the green flames that swirled up around him.

Draco slumped back into the settee, cradling his head in one hand while pushing away the house elf with the other. Still sat on the floor, holding her cheek where a large welt was already forming, Hermione wasn't sure what to do. She had never seen Draco act like this, it had never occurred to her that Draco cared enough about anyone to actually worry about them, even though she knew the two friends were close, it had never entered her mind.

She stood up, venturing with a small voice. "Is there anything I can do?"

He looked up at her, shrugging his shoulders slightly, then sighing. "Cup of tea would be nice..."

"Sure."

-------------------------

Draco made his way inside the large room, half filled with people from his department, most of them nursing some sort of injury, the ones who weren't still looked slightly battle worn, this was the biggest disaster in the history of the Ministry since the Dark Lord had resumed control. Taking his seat, he looked to the doors, seeing Mulciber and Whisp walk in. Whisp appeared to have cleaned off the scorch marks from his skin, although hadn't gotten round to changing his clothes.

The room quickly quietened down and all eyes looked to Mulicber. "Alright everyone, this is what we know. Even though it was an unscheduled raid, it was leaked out, the good news is, we've caught the leak." He motioned behind him and the sound of scuffling feet preceded a Muggleborn servant being dragged into the room by a brutish looking Wizard. "We sent a recovery team to check out the place a few hours ago, to see if there was anything we missed and we found this." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a scrunched up piece of paper, unfolding it, he started to read aloud. "They just came for Mclaggen, must be a raid. Peakes." In the crowd, with his arm in a sling and a very red faced Mclaggen ducked down at the shame of it being someone from his household being the leak. Mulicber shook his head slightly. "Don't worry Mclaggen, there was no way you could have known about this, although it's safe to say your going to be without a servant very soon." A murmur of agreement and several heads nodded from the crowd. Peakes would certainly be executed, more than likely after a harsh interrogation. "Now for the bad news." Mulciber pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and waved it at the crowd. "This arrived by owl to our office an hour ago, it's a list of demands." Clearing his throat, he straightened out the paper, reading aloud. "_We have your people; Brooks, Jugson, Harrison, Selwyn, Tomkins and Zabini. We will not release them unless the people scheduled for execution in three days are allowed to go free._" He cleared his throat and folded the paper back up, placing it in his pocket. "So as you see, we have a problem. All those of you who are injured can return to St.Mungos or your homes and spend the night recovering, but the rest of you, we're asking to stay, we're mounting a full scale search. An emergency edition of the prophet is being drawn up now, with the names and pictures of those who we think are the rebels or may be hiding them. We need this lot found. Does anyone have any questions? We can't really afford to waste time sitting round here."

A few faces looked at one another and a hand raised up from the crowd, Draco looked around, trying to see who it was, but they were blocked by other people. "Does it say what they'll do to our people if we don't release the people who are going to be executed?"

All heads snapped round again, dozens of eyes looked to Mulicber, who sighed slightly. "I think it's safe to assume that if the prisoners are executed, then they in turn, will execute our people." He looked at his watch impatiently. "Alright we all need to get back to work." He turned, followed closely behind by Whisp and the Wizard dragging Peakes with him. The crowd started to disperse, Draco looked at the floor, this could not be happening.

----------------------------

Draco opened his front door, greeted by a fussing house elf who was ushering to sit down before he had chance to remove the heavy cloak around his shoulders. A flustered looking Hermione soon appeared from living room, a dust cloth tucked under her armpit, she shooed the house elf away and took Draco's cloak, helping him into the living room. "You need to be careful, the doctor said those ribs will be fragile for a few days, last thing you need is them breaking again and puncturing your lung or something."

Draco groaned and sat down on the settee, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I already have the house elf fussing over me, I don't need you nagging me too Granger."

"I'm not nagging you for you, I'm nagging you for me. If your Mother turns up, I don't want to face her screaming at me again after the fiasco last April when you had a slight sniffle."

"It was the flu!"

"Don't exaggerate!"

Draco smirked slightly, he found the idea of Granger more worried about facing his Mother, than him actually being injured slightly amusing. He raised his eyebrow as she stood in front of him, hands out. "What? You want me to take my shows off because you just cleaned the floor? What? What. Do. You. Want?" He said slowly, enunciating each word carefully.

"Well? Is there any news? About Blaise?"

"Oh." He furrowed his brow slightly, it hadn't occurred to him that Granger would actually want to know. "He's been held hostage but theres a search on, we're hoping to find the rebel cell before it's too late."

Hermione frowned slightly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Why do you care? Even Blaise's mother couldn't find a way for blaming you for that."

Throwing the dust cloth on the table she placed her hands on her hips. "Well excuse me for giving a shit!"

Becoming angry, Draco stood to his feet. "Look Granger, we're not Potter and Weaselby, we're not your friends. Your really out of line here."

For the second time in her life, Hermione brought her hand across Draco's face, slapping him hard, leaving him stunned and holding his cheek as she huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Granger? GRANGER!"

-----------------------------

**Author's notes:**

**Oh look at me being all productive... Let me know what you guys think of this one, I was a bit worried about it.**

**UPDATE: Please STOP sending me messages, telling me that 'hostipal' is spelt wrong. It's supposed to be spelt that way, it's a quirk I give to my house elf's, it's from a quote from a character called Baldrick in the series Black Adder goes forth. Look it up, it's really funny...  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Make War

**Disclaimer:** In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 9 - Make War**

"_Once too often, I have retreated_

_into the depths of my despair._

_I built a barricade to block you on the road._

_But standing there with all of my possessions,_

_piled higher than a house,_

_I felt closer to you than you ever would have known._

_So let these tiny acts of charity_

_become common ground of which to build_

_a monument to commemorate our time._

_And though, you say, you've found another_

_who will surely speed you on your way,_

_don't let the forest grow over that path you came there by._

_But you will, so..."_

_Bright eyes_

------------------------------------

_**Somewhere in Surrey...**_

Cold water splashed over Blaise's face, causing him to suddenly awake from his sleep, shaking his head with a gasp. He blinked the water from his eyes, looking up at the person who held an empty glass in their hands. The bright light behind their head distorted their face for a moment, until it finally became clear. Blaise frowned, he knew the face all too well, taking a moment to look around, he could see that his fellow prisoners had been moved to another room. He raised an eyebrow, looking up into the face of Victoria Frobisher, one of his ex-girlfriends. "Frobisher, that's a lot of trouble you've gone to just to get me on my own."

She smirked down at him, "Blaise, if I wanted your body, I would have stripped you naked while you were asleep."

Shuffling round a little on his backside he cocked his head to the side. "I appear to not be wearing underwear, should I put that down to you?"

"Blaise you never wear underwear."

"That's not true."

"Oh yes, I forgot, since you've had Hermione living with you, you've taken to wearing it in bed."

"Don't want a mudblood getting a look at the family jewels, what's wrong with that?"

She rolled her eyes. "How is she?"

"Granger? Annoying as fuck. How's Su? Recovering?"

"Thankfully. Greyback did a right number on her though. She'll never wear a bikini again, thanks for getting her transferred out of Bellatrix Lestranges house."

"It wasn't a problem after that incident, glad to hear she's getting better. Can you untie me now please?"

She shook her head with a smile. "No way Blaise, I don't trust you."

"What do you think I'm going to do Frobisher? Rip your clothes off and ravish you?"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"About three days ago."

"Then yes." She smirked, he laughed.

Raising an eyebrow slightly he shuffled, with some difficulty, turning around to show her his hands. "Look, me fingers aren't crossed, your safe."

"Fine." Bending over, she undid the bonds keeping his wrists tied together. He sighed with relief and rubbed his wrists a little and then stood up to stretch out his legs.

"So, how did you find out about the raid?"

"We had an early warning, but we haven't heard anything since so, we assume he's been caught."

"More than likely. Surprised the fuck out of me, I can tell you. You lose many?"

"Some people were injured, no dead on either side, but I reckon the RPD will be down a few men for a few days."

"Did a number on us eh?"

"Too right we did." She smiled and moved across the room, picking up two folding chairs and handing one to Blaise so they could sit down.

"So what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Frobisher."

"We've sent our demands, if they aren't met and the planned execution goes ahead, then we'll execute in turn. I have to say Blaise, a few of them know about what you and Malfoy did on the night of the Hogwarts battle, they know about what you used to do before being in the RPD and their not too happy about this arrangement."

"Hey, I tried my best while I was in there to make sure that anyone who was wrongly identified as mudblood was sent to a good place. What happened with Su, that was unavoidable, tell them to go screw themselves."

"I know that Blaisey, but they don't trust you."

"Like I care, where's my wand?"

"I've got it in a safe place, don't worry."

"Well I'll need it if I'm going to escape. Who's the most badly injured?"

"Brooks. But he'll slow you down."

"Yeah but it'll look better when I turn up with him. Where are they all by the way?"

"They are all having individual interrogations. Can I ask you something Blaise?"

"Sure."

"Why are you doing this?"

He sighed, looking down for a moment before looking back up at her. "Let's say I've become a little dis-enchanted with the new autocracy."

"It's the wife thing isn't it?"

"Well I'm not a fucking sperm bank. They say your supposed to take two, but everyone knows if all the unmarried pureblood girls are going to get married then that's like at least five. I don't want ten kids to five different women."

"Aw, your an old fashioned guy at the end of the day, aren't you Blaisey?"

"Oh shut up, just tell me how this is going to work..."

--------------

"Stupefy!" A jet of light blasted out of the end of Blaise's wand and hit Brooks' interrogator in the back. Brooks looked up, a battle worn looking Blaise Zabini stood in the doorway, clothes torn, a gash on his head bleeding, his left arm looked broken. A look of relief spread across Brooks' face and he attempted to get to his feet. "Brooks! Your the only one I can find, we'll have to leave the others."

"Boy, am I glad to see you Zabini." He got to his feet, albeit shakily, finding Blaise moving forward for him to support himself. "What about the others?"

"We'll have to leave them." He pointed his wand out, aparating them to the foyer of St.Mungos where they both collapsed to the floor.

----------------

_**The Malfoy-Zabini mansion in Kennet...**_

"Granger I demand you open the door this instant!" Draco banged his fist against the wood of the door again. He could not believe Granger had slapped him and thought she would get away with it.

"Sod off Malfoy! Leave me alone!"

"You know you can get flogged for this. Open this door or I'll blast it open!"

"Fuck off!"

"Right!" He pulled his wand from his back pocket, pointing it at the door handle. "Last chance Granger."

"Go away!"

Draco flicked his wand and the door flew open, the chair that had been holding it shut broke apart as it flew across the room and he stormed inside, scowling at Hermione, who was laid on her bed, facing the other way. "You have one chance to explain yourself."

Turning round, her face red and eyes bloodshot, clearly from crying, she shot him a foul look. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you fucking slapped me!"

"You deserved it!"

"What for? Reminding you of your place in life, the bottom? Mentioning the name of saint Potter?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" She turned around fully and slid off the bed, her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were bloodshot. "I am fully aware of the fact that you prefer the world without Harry but he was my friend and Ron... I hope you lose someone one day who you care about that much, then you'll know how it feels."

Draco grabbed her wrists, pulling her forward so she could his eyes as he snarled in her face. "And where do you think Blaise is? Skegness for weekend? Their going to kill him Granger. He's the closest thing I have to brother."

"I'm fully aware of that Malfoy, why do you think I bothered asking you about him? Forgive me, but I felt sorry for you." He loosened his grip on her wrists, allowing her to break free of his grip.

"Mister Draco!" Obed's voice called out from the hallway, causing Draco to half turn his head, but his eyes remained trained on Hermione.

"What?"

"Owl for you Mister Draco."

"Bring it here." A few moments passed before the house elf tottled into the room, holding up a piece of parchment. Draco tore away the seal, reading the words on the paper, he dropped it on the floor, leaving the room. Hermione stepped forward and cautiously picked it up, reading the scrawled black handwriting. _'We've found him, he's at St.Mungos.'_

Feeling guilty that she had pushed the issue of Blaise's possible death, Hermione swallowed her pride and followed the path Draco had taken through the living room, seeing him by the fireplace, putting his cloak around his shoulders she cleared her throat. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Your the last person I want around me Granger."

"What if he's really badly hurt?"

He paused, looking at her. "Alright you can come." She nodded, stepping into the fireplace beside him, it was the only way she could travel by floo now the network was heavily regulated. She watched as he threw a handful of powder down and shouted out the name of St.Mungos, the green flames swirling around them and the reception area of the hospital came into view.

She knew the drill about being in public, keep her mouth shut, speak only when spoken to. She followed Draco out of the fireplace as he asked the woman at the desk where Blaise Zabini was, getting the floor and ward number, he gave the woman a curt nod and they made their way to the ward where he was supposed to be. Draco pushed open the doors, seeing only three beds occupied, one by an elderly wizard who appeared to be asleep, another by a very beaten looking Brooks who Draco knew from work. The third bed had it's curtains drawn around them, wondering how bad it was for the curtains to be drawn. He swallowed, Hermione gave a small cough and whispered. "He's probably just asleep."

Draco nodded to this comment, hoping for probably the first time in his life that Granger was right. They walked towards the drawn curtains and taking the decision that it was better to just treat this like a plaster and do it quickly, in case what was behind the curtains was completely shocking. He found the gap and threw them open, both Draco and Hermione gasped loudly at the sight before them, Hermione turning away.

Blaise looked at his best friend and Muggleborn servant, quite surprised to see them, although not as surprised as the nurse who was sat astride his lap. He smirked and called out. "Give us five minutes would you mate? I think Michelle would like me to finish off before I start taking visitors."

Closing his mouth, Draco turned around and grabbed Hermiones elbow, not having to make much effort to take her out of the ward and out of the eyeline of Blaise and the nurse he was having sex with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:**

**I just have to say that sometimes my characters surprise even me, that Blaise is a sneaky bugger, he's always doing things I haven't told him to do. Or don't want him to do...**

**I hope you guys liked it, (leave me a review and let me know, especially you people who added it to their alerts but still haven't left a review - I shall be getting my platinum spoon out if your not careful ;) )**

**Nikki, if you ever got around to reading this like I told you to, then let me know what you thought of Frob, it was too fun not to use her there and have a bit of banter between her and Blaiseykins.**

**Blaise was such a naughty boy in this chapter, tsk, tsk...**


	10. Chapter 10 Take it Easy Love Nothing P1

**Disclaimer:** In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 10 - Take it Easy (Love Nothing) Part 1**

"_Now I do as I please and lie through my teeth_

_Someone might get hurt, but it won't be me_

_I should probably feel cheap but I just feel free..._

_and a little bit empty_

_No, it isn't so hard to get close to me_

_There will be no arguments_

_We will always agree_

_And I'll try and be kind when I ask you to leave_

_We'll both take it easy_

_But if you stay too long inside my memory,_

_I will trap you in a song tied to a melody_

_and I will keep you there so you can't bother me..."_

_Bright eyes_

------------------------------------

Draco placed a cup of tea in front of Hermione to which she gave him a small smile as he took a seat across from her in the hospital canteen. Both had found very little to say to one another so far after the shock of seeing Blaise getting it on with a nurse, although it had not been the first time Draco had walked in, on such an event, Hermione was usually very careful about not entering his room if he had a female visitor.

Hermione picked up the cup and took a sip of the steaming contents, "This place kinda reminds me of a greasy spoon."

"A what?" Draco peered at her quizzically, dipping his teaspoon into the sugar bowl on the table and then adding two spoonfuls to his tea.

"A greasy spoon cafe. Have you never heard of that expression?"

"Clearing not or I wouldn't have questioned it. I wouldn't like my spoon to be greasy, that doesn't sound very pleasant, is it a muggle thing?"

She chuckled a little. "A greasy spoon cafe is what you call a cafe that's a little bit scruffy. All the food is stuff like chips, sausages, bacon, burgers, mash, all really greasy stuff. "

"So it gets it name from the food, I see. I've never been a place like that."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. Have you ever even eaten anything like that."

Looking slightly offended Draco took another drink of his tea. "Of course I have, I love mash. Blaise hates it, the freak."

Hermione smiled looking slightly surprised. "Sorry, it just doesn't seem like the kind of food you'd get in a Pureblood household." She paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "How can anyone not like mash?"

"I know!" Draco hit his fist against the table exasperated, as though he had been waiting for someone to agree with him on this for years. "He says he likes all kinds of potato except mash, that's just wrong isn't it?"

"Completely wrong." Hermione took another sip from her cup. "Ah, but then he's not good with anything mushy is he? Won't eat mushy peas, won't eat porridge, won't eat swede, won't eat mince, scrambled egg or anything like that."

"He'll eat weetabix."

"Ah, but that's different, he mushes it himself and leaves a little bit of it crunchy."

"Just a second." Draco stood to his feet and Hermione paused while he walked over to the counter to purchase something and returned with a plate full of biscuits. Picking up a custard cream to dunk into his tea he pointed at the plate to Hermione. "It's alright, you can have some if you want."

Smiling slightly at this gesture, Hermione picked up a bourbon and dipped it in her tea, taking a bite out of the soggy end. "Where does he get his weird food things from? Has he always been like that? Sometimes Obed has a right carry on trying to find something he'll actually eat."

"You mean like that phase he went through where he'd only eat scotch eggs and cheese and ham toasties?" Hermione nodded, Draco sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I think it was something to do with his first stepdad, I think Barton used to go shopping with his mum to carry the bags and while she was out, he had to feed Blaise and the only thing he knew how to cook was scrambled eggs. He used to force feed him it and he couldn't leave the table until he'd eaten it all. Blaise told me about it once, said he used to have to try to swallow it without chewing it because it tasted so bad. He's hated it ever since."

"That's horrible. Poor guy." Hermione picked up another biscuit from the plate, this time a rich tea, dunking it in her drink. Draco peered at her curiously, this note of genuine sympathy from her surprising him. It occurred to him only in that moment that they were having an actual conversation, a pleasant one at that.

"We'll finish these teas then go see him shall we? He should be done by now."

Hermione nodded, draining the contents of her cup and then finishing off the last of her biscuit. "Should we take him some of these?"

"Should we bollocks! Not after what we walked in on."

Hermione laughed as Draco finished his own tea, pocketing the biscuits on the plate for himself and stood up, motioning for her to follow. The two walked out of the cafeteria, heading back to the ward where Blaise was kept, Draco checking through the window of the double doors to make sure the curtains were no longer drawn around his bed before venturing back onto the ward.

Seeing his best friend approaching the bed again, Blaise smiled broadly, holding his arms up to greet him. "Mate! Good to see you! Sorry about earlier, but these nurses do such a good job, someone should reward them. Granger, didn't know you cared, 'bout time you got out the house for once. Where are me grapes?"

Draco smirked, standing beside his friend, glad to see him in good spirits despite the circumstances. "What's the prognosis then?"

"Oh nowt much, cut of the head they already cleaned up." He pointed to the side of his head, where the gash that had been there had completely healed up. "Broken left arm, they fixed that but it's still a bit sore, aside from that, just cuts and bruises."

"So your heads fine?"

"Absolutely."

"Good." Bring his hand up, he slapped Blaise across the back of the head, causing him to yelp and rub it with his hand, looking up at his friend, offended. "That's for letting us walk in on you having sex."

"Charming, here I am, injured, laying out in my hospital bed, no grapes, no sympathy, just a slap across the back of me head."

"And that's all you'll be getting you git." Draco smirked. "We're not stopping, we came to inspect the damage but seeing as your shagging fit, we'll leave you to your nurses."

"Actually you'll be doing me a good favour there mate cos there's this hot nurse offered to give me a sponge bath and..."

"ALRIGHT!" Draco shook his head. "That's all the information we need to know, we're going. Come on Granger." He turned grabbing Hermione's elbow and leading her away while Blaise waved at them, laughing to himself, thoroughly enjoying the situation.

As they exited the ward, a nurse stood outside the doors seemed to be adjusting herself so that her top exposed the tops of her breasts. Raising an eyebrow at the sight of Draco and Hermione leaving, she quickly made her way into the room. Hermione turned her head to see what she was doing, only to have Draco shake his head at her, implying that she really didn't want to see what was going to happen.

----------------

"No honestly Tracey he's fine, visiting hours are over but he should be home tomorrow, I'll have him owl you the second he walks through the door, now I have to be at work tomorrow so as lovely as it would be having your company tonight, I have to go to bed early. Alright luv, bye!"

Hermione poked her head around the corner, seeing Draco stood with his back to the front door, shaking his head and holding the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. She quirked her brow and whispered to him. "Has she gone?"

"Yes, thankfully. It's ok for you to come out now."

Sighing with the relief that Blaise's fiancee had finally left, Hermione ventured out of her hiding place, Tracey could be nice, be neither of them fancied spending an evening of her wailing about the fact that by the time she found out he was safe, it was too late to visit him. "It's been a long day, you should get some rest."

"I'm not doing anything before I've had a drink. Get me a bottle of ogdens will you? The good stuff."

Hermione nodded, going to retrieve a bottle of firewhiskey from the alcohol cabinet and taking it through to the living room for Draco who uncapped it as soon as it was in his hands and poured himself a large glass of the ruby coloured liquid. "Is it ok if I go to bed?"

"Sure." He sighed, he wasn't that used to being left to drink on his own, it seemed wrong not having Blaise there, it felt empty.

"Alright then, goodnight."

"Night..."

--------------------------------

Hermione's bedroom door flung open and she bolted upright, being awake very suddenly, she looked up to see the form of Draco Malfoy in her doorway. "Granger..."

-------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh, that's right, a two part chapter. Why? I hear you ask, well my dear readers, it's very simple, there's that much to this part that it's easier, (for me), to separate it. So the next part will be; Chapter 11 - Take it Easy (Love Nothing) Part 2**

**Hopefully you will ignore my madness and stick with me for it. **

**At this stage of the story, there's a few readers who I'd like to thank for all the reviews you keep leaving me. Honestly, keep it up because I love getting them and it keeps me going, I love to here everything you think about each chapter. I'm not being a review whore, I just really like hearing from my readers. **

**That in mind, thank you's go out to: fantasygirl26 (the superstar), ImperfectSilver, Aisling Malfoy and madam-obscure. You guys rock, you really do.**

**Sugar, when you get back from holidays, you've got a lot of catching up to do, I expect individual chapter reviews young lady... (Please?)**

**Next chapter will be along soon. **


	11. Chapter 11 Take it Easy Love Nothing P2

**Disclaimer:** In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**WARNING: **This Chapter contains references to sexual acts, if you are not comfortable with such things, it is highly recommended that you do not read.

****

**Chapter 11 - Take it Easy (Love Nothing) Part 2**

"_Now I do as I please and lie through my teeth_

_Someone might get hurt, but it won't be me_

_I should probably feel cheap but I just feel free..._

_and a little bit empty_

_No, it isn't so hard to get close to me_

_There will be no arguments_

_We will always agree_

_And I'll try and be kind when I ask you to leave_

_We'll both take it easy_

_But if you stay too long inside my memory,_

_I will trap you in a song tied to a melody_

_and I will keep you there so you can't bother me..."_

_Bright eyes_

------------------------------------

Draco stood in the doorway of Hermione's room, looking inside it, she peered at him, wondering what the reason was for the sudden intrusion, especially at the late hour. In a small slightly scared voice she spoke out, choosing her words carefully, just because she hadn't received a particularly brutal beating yet when either Blaise or Draco had been drunk, didn't mean they weren't going to eventually. "Did you want something?" Worse came to worse, she could hit him over the head with something heavy and take her chances as a runaway.

Placing his hand on the doorframe to steady himself, being fairly drunk at that point in the evening, he coughed loudly. Why he had ended up at Granger's door, he wasn't entirely sure at that point, although he had a fair feeling that it was something to do with the fact that Blaise wasn't there for him to talk to and he was in the mood for drunken reminiscing. "Granger, what are you doing?"

"Erm, sleeping?"

"Bugger, I thought you were awake." He turned around, leaving the room and going down the corridor, leaving Hermione fairly confused, although she was certain now he was very drunk. She slid out of bed, crossing the room to close her door when she heard a loud tumble, peering her head around the door, she could see a lone foot twitching from around the corner. Guessing he had fallen down the stairs, she debated whether or not to leave him there, finally, cursing under her breathe, she resolved it would be much worse for her all round if she left him there and rather than rouse the house elf to levitate him up the stairs, she decided he could make do with the living room settee and be happy with it.

She left her doorway and moved down the corridor, seeing that Draco was laying at the foot of the stair, amazingly, his bottle of fire whiskey still in one hand, he seemed to be asleep rather than unconscious, telling her he could have only fallen a down a few of the steps, probably tripping over his own feet. She sighed to herself, bending down she hooked his arm around her shoulders and with some difficulty, got him to his feet.

Draco's limp body was heavy with it's dead weight, she wasn't quite sure how long she could keep him aloft, but as she dragged him into the living room, she hoped she could keep him up as far as the settee. Hermione cursed the name of Malfoy as she finally managed to drag him as far as she planned, dropping him from her grip and allowing him to fall onto the sofa, waking him up. Hermione looked down at his open eyes and he looked back up into hers, seeing only the brown eyes and nothing else, he lifted his hand up and looped it round her neck, pulling her down to him and pressing his lips against hers.

Hermione moved her arm and pressed her hand against his chest, pushing him away. "No Draco, not again." She moved away from him, wanting to be out of his reach.

"Come on Granger, it's just sex. No one will ever find out." He sat up, looking around for the fire whiskey bottle that had been in his hand.

"I said no. Last time you freaked out when you woke up in the morning." She turned starting to move out of the door….

------------------------------

****

**_Four months ago…_**

Draco cracked his eyes open, his head was pounding like a small house elf was inside it, hitting his brain with a hammer. His tongue felt thick and fuzzy, this was an all too familiar feeling, a very severe hangover. His left arm felt dead and numb, like he'd been sleeping on it all night, turning his head, his mouth dropped open in shock and the memories of the previous night suddenly had never seemed so wanted, but completely absent.

Hermione Granger, laid out on his arm, naked and sleeping appeared to be in his bed. Blinking his eyes, looking round the room, he realised they were not in his bed, but hers, the dingy décor and lack of furnishings told him that much later than it should have. Trying to pull his arm free from under her body, he wondered just how he had ended up in such a situation when she turned over in her sleep, her head trying to nestle against his chest, it became too much. "Granger!"

Her eyes opened, looking up at him, realising the tugging beneath her was he, trying to free his arm, she lifted her body up, allowing him to free it. He quickly slid out of the bed, becoming aware of his nakedness, he looked around the floor, finding his boxer shorts discarded by the bed. Hermione sat up, pulling the bed sheet around her body, covering herself. "How do you feel?"

"Fucking freaked out!" In dismay, he tried to located his trousers, unable to see them anywhere in the room. "What the fuck did we do Granger? What the fuck happened?" He slid his hands up into his hair, clearly distressed, while she slid off the bed, picking up a pair of trousers and handing them to him, keeping her bed sheet closely wrapped round herself.

"You came in here last night, drunk and climbed into my bed. Then you told me to have sex with you. Empty, guilt free, sex."

"You should have told me to fuck off!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, more panicked about the prospect of getting caught now, than the fact he had apparently had sex with his muggleborn servant.

"I tried that, you told me that I should shut up and do as I was told."

"Oh fuck! Oh fucking hell!"

"Don't worry, Blaise went to Tracey's late last night, he got owled, although I doubt you can remember that happening."

"No one can know about this Granger, it never gets spoken of again!"

------------------

"Granger."

She turned around, looking at him squarely in the eyes. "What?"

"You know I could order you, it'd be much better if you just came here."

She sighed to herself, since she had been living as a slave, no family, no friends, Harry dead as well as Ron, the pain of which still felt as fresh as the welt on her cheek when she thought about him, she had felt so empty, like pieces of her were scattered about to the winds, some of them out of her reach forever. When she had slept with him the last time, she had felt something other than pain and longing, they were blotted out by the angry emotions that had consumed her when she had allowed him to enter her.

She didn't want to feel close to him, she hated him, he was the one who was keeping her there, forcing her everyday to do things for him, even if the things came in the form as a request, with a smile, she knew there was never an option to say no. Even now, he was telling her to sleep with him again, even though the last time he had hated himself in the morning for it. He had been barely able to look her in the face for weeks afterwards and words had hardly been exchanged, he had often opted instead to allow the house elf to follow him around the whole day.

She should have felt cheap and used, but instead she had felt a little free when she had been lying beneath him. It felt like she had gained a little control of her life, even if it was only in the smallest way. She could have laid still beneath his sweating body, remaining as still as a stone, but she hadn't, if she had to do it, she told herself that she might as well enjoy it and had dug her nails into his shoulder blades, tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck, lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him further in, urging him to push harder and deeper inside her.

Truth be told, she had enjoyed it, even if it was empty sex with a man she hated, the freedom of her previous life, given her back a little of the freedom that she had lost.

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him, holding out his hand to her, she knew he was drunk, she knew that in the morning he would scream and shout at her that she should not have allowed it to happen, that she should have put up more of a fight, but having the knowledge gave her a little power over him, so she consigned herself.

Starting to unbutton her blouse, she started walking towards him. "Alright Malfoy, but this time, I'm going on top."

Draco smirked. "Only if you insist Granger."

---------------------------------

Authors Notes:

UPDATE: After reading all your reviews and speaking to my beta, I am not re-writing the chapter, because most of you liked it. Chapter 12 had actually been written by the time I spoke to my beta, but I changed the ending of the chapter. Actually, I changed it to something I'm not sure she'd like but I kinda felt it was needed. I have left the original authors notes in tact below, just in case any of the 96 people who read the chapter but didn't leave a review have a gripe with the way the story is going.

---------------------

OK my dear readers, here's the deal, I don't do this very often and I am unlikely to do it again, but, I am not too sure how this chapter turned out. I'm not sure I was completely true to the characters. So I am asking for your help.

Whether you always leave me a review or you don't review but read each chapter, I would like to here from all who read this chapter on this occasion. Even if you just put; yay or nay…

Did you think I was honestly true to the characters or do you think I fooked it? If the latter seems to be the common response then I will rewrite this chapter. However if you all like the way it turned out and don't think I messed it up, then I pretty much have the next chapter plotted out in my head.

I'd much rather do a decent job of the whole fic and have every chapter remain true to the characters than have an average fic with occasional chapters where the characters seem to change personalities. I'm too close to the project myself to have a completely unbiased opinion and my ultimate beta is currently away (although due back today, I can't wait till whatever time in the morning I get a phone call to upload the chapter, I'd rather just upload it now and get everyones opinion.)

So, yay or nay is the question, I really need all of your answers. If 72 people read it (current standing stat on last chapter) and only 5 people leave a review (current standing number of reviews on the last chapter) and those 5 people hated it while the others liked it or vice versa, I'd really hate to mess up this fic. So this is my plea to you guys to please, please, please tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12 Lover I don’t have to love

-1**Disclaimer:** In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**WARNING:** This chapter contains references to sexual acts. If you are uncomfortable with such references, it is highly recommended that you do not read this chapter. In keeping with the fanfiction ratings guidelines, there are not sexually explicit words used, however, there are themes which will not be suitable for children or teenagers under the age of 16.

**Chapter 12 - Lover I don't have to love**

"_Your hands on me  
I'm pressing hard against your jeans  
Your tongue in my mouth  
Trying to keep the words from coming out  
You didn't care to know  
Who else may have been you before  
I want a lover I don't have to love  
I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck_. …"

_Bright eyes_

------------------------------------

Draco stood by the window in his bedroom, the sunlight streaming through the windows stung his eyes a little, he hadn't been awake that long and so hadn't pulled a clean pair of boxer shorts on yet, his ones from the previous day lay discarded down stairs in the living room. At some point during the previous evening they had retired to his bedroom, at his insistence, declaring her room unfit for a dog to live in and he had ignored her curt comments which followed, asking then for why she had to sleep in it.

Unlike the previous time they had slept together, he had sobered up somewhat by the time he had fallen asleep, being fully aware of his actions and finding himself too tired to kick her out of bed and send her downstairs. Now he stood looking at her sleeping in his bed, contemplating how he had found himself in this situation twice now, mulling over individual moments in their history in his mind, wondering what the conscious part of him, when he was drunk, was so drawn to her for.

-------------------

_**Five Months ago….**_

The sound of loud footsteps in the hallway brought Draco out of the library, where he had taken an occasional moment of solitude to look over some of the rare Dark Arts books which had belonged to his Grandfather. He looked up at the stairs, seeing Blaise coming down them, along with Selwyn from their department. Blaise was pulling his shirt on over his head, the slightly bleary look in his eyes told Draco he had been knocked up out of bed.

Draco tossed the book that had been in his hands onto the closest chair and went out into the hallway and moved towards them. "What's going on? A raid?" He moved his hand towards his cloak, which was hung up, but Selwyn moved and blocked him from reaching it.

"Sorry Malfoy, can't take you on this one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Conflict of interest, can't say more than that, I'm here for Zabini only."

Blaise gave Draco an apologetic shrug and punched him playfully on the shoulder as he left through the front door with Selwyn. Draco stood in disbelief for a few moments, not quite being able to believe what had happened. How could Blaise be picked over him? How could Blaise leave him in on his own while he went out to take part in Merlin knew what? His face fixed into a scowl he stormed into the living room, heading straight for the newly opened bottle of firewhiskey which stood on there. He didn't see Hermione, who had been busying herself by polishing the table, but seeing that he was settling in for a night of drink, she stood up to excuse herself.

"And where do you think you're going Granger?"

She stopped, a little frightened by the tone in his voice. "Just, going to my room."

"No you're fucking not. Sit down, you're drinking with me." That would show Blaise. If Blaise could go off on a raid without him, he would sit and drink with the servant. The petty side of Draco was all too abundant when he was angry, even though he had no intention of ever telling Blaise that he was prepared to share the alcohol, actually, Blaise's favourite vintage, with the servant, it would be one up on him.

"You want me to what?"

"Sit down." He pointed to the seat opposite him and summoned over a glass using his wand. He watched her tentatively sit down, should he change his mind and he poured out a large quantity of firewhiskey into her glass. "Drink…"

---------------

Draco filed the memory to the back of his mind, the night he had sat and drank with Granger he had almost forgotten, she had listened, actually interested, as he ranted about Blaise and brought up every argument they had had in recent times. He wondered if maybe if was the fact that she could be compassionate, even to him, that made her attractive to his drunken self, maybe it was the fact that she listened to him, rather than waited for her turn to speak. Maybe it was just the fact that she was there. Either way, there was something. He moved around and climbed back into the bed, shutting his eyes to contemplate the situation he had found himself in a little more.

Hermione opened her eyes, blinking at the sunlight streaming through the open windows of Draco's bedroom, she looked around the floor, her clothes were still downstairs, but he had a set of clean shirts piled onto the chair near his bed that had been laid out for him. Carefully she hoped out of the bed, moving across to the chair to pick the top one off the pile. "What are you doing, Granger?" She gasped and turned around, trying to cover herself with her arms, looking at Draco who had sat up, pushing his hair back from his face with his hand.

"I was just leaving."

He raised his eyebrow "That's very inconsiderate of you, what if I had the morning horn?" She furrowed her brow nervously, unsure of what to say, clearly embarrassed to be stood there naked in front of him with nothing to cover herself up with aside from her arms. "Relax Granger, I was kidding. Get back in bed, I have a proposition for you."

She raised an eyebrow but did as she was told, carefully climbing back into the bed and pulling the covers back over herself. She laid on her side, looking up at him, he was leaning on his elbow, the covers had fallen down and hung over his waist, covering him up, but just barely. "So…?"

"Let me explain the way things work for me Granger. Currently, if I want a fuck, I owl Pansy, that means I usually have to take her somewhere or make en effort to make sure I've done something nice for her and I have to woo her and convince her to come upstairs and get into bed with me." Hermione had to deeply restrain herself from giggling at him using the word 'woo.' "As your probably aware, it's expected for me to propose marriage to her soon and I won't be able to put her off for much longer. It's alright for Blaise, Tracey's fully aware he'll shag practically anything that moves, but Pansy's not as forgiving, she expects me to do things properly. The thing is, when all I want is a quick fuck, it's not really worth the effort to either try and get Pansy into bed or find someone who won't shoot their mouth off to anyone who'll listen that I fucked them."

"I'm guessing this is where I come in?"

"Exactly. I want someone who doesn't expect me to romance them, someone who'll get into my bed without question and let me do whatever I want." At this point he placed his fingers on her neck and trailed them down her skin, stopping at where the covers covered her over.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I'm asking. What I want will have to be kept discreet and more importantly kept from Blaise. I only want you to agree to this arrangement if you are willing." He raised his eyebrow slightly. "But you need to know, normally I wouldn't even contemplate putting my cock inside a mudblood, but since my drunken self seems to be drawn to you, I may as well keep sticking it in you than someone else. Keep damage control to a minimum, so to speak."

Hermione contemplated this for a moment, they both had something to gain from the arrangement, he wanted a lover he didn't have to love, she wanted to feel something other than sadness and isolation. She smiled slightly and nodded her head at him, "Fine, but I want one thing."

"What?"

"When we're in bed, don't call me mudblood."

He raised his eyebrow slightly. "I can work with that if that's your one condition."

"So what now then?"

He leaned forward, looping his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. "Keep in mind, there are no feelings in this."

"Shut up Malfoy, I didn't agree to conversations."

Smirking at her reply, he pushed his mouth onto hers, snaking his tongue inside her mouth. Hermione brought her hand up to the back of his head, digging her fingers into his hair and tugging on it sharply, causing him to groan into her mouth.

Draco pushed her onto her back, pressing his body against hers, she arched her back, pressing her breasts against him. He broke away from her mouth, trailing his tongue down her neck, she moaned loudly as he did so, responding by dragging her nails over his shoulders. He brought his mouth to her breasts, biting and sucking lightly on the soft mounds of flesh, wanting to hear the groans of pleasure escape from her throat. Not because he wanted to please_ her _in bed, so much as he wanted to hear the sounds of any woman being pleased in his bed.

He nudged her legs apart with his knee, positioning himself between her thighs. He slid his hand down her stomach, raising the hairs on her skin as he dabbed his finger against her, testing to see if she was ready before gripping his member and sliding it inside her.

Outside the room, a very loud moan could be heard by Blaise who had his ear pressed to the door and an owl from Pansy in his hand that had come with the morning post. He had been released from St.Mungo's a little early and before reporting to the office to speak about what had happened when he had been taken hostage, he had returned home to get a fresh change of clothing. He had noticed the discarded clothes in the living room and the fact that there was an owl from Pansy made him curious as to who was currently sharing Draco's bed.

Shrugging his shoulders, deciding not to simply burst in yelling; SURPRISE, despite how tempting the thought was, he moved down the corridor to his own room to get changed. He could ask Draco about the girl in his room later.

------------------------------

Laying next to each other and breathing heavily, Draco and Hermione remained naked in bed, a tangle of sheets surrounded their feet, long discarded in acts performed on one another. Draco looked over at her, beads of sweat had formed on the swell of her breasts, her hair was tangled and spread up the pillow. Hermione turned her head slightly, looking at him in turn, his hair was fallen around his face instead of being slicked back in its usual position, he looked different naked, leaner, but he did have slight definition on his arms and stomach.

She glanced at the clock, raising an eyebrow. "You'll be late, your needed in today aren't you?"

"Enough of the saucy talk Granger." He smirked, getting off the bed. "You better get the clothes from downstairs, get rid of the evidence before Blaise gets back from St.Mungos."

She stood up, stretching her arms up. "I better get a wash afterwards, I smell of sex."

He moved over to her and bent his head, smelling her neck. "Yeah you do a bit." He smirked and went back to dressing while she moved towards the door. "If the house elf sees you and asks why your naked, tell him you needed to wash your clothes and you've only got one set."

"Well that won't be difficult, seeing that it's almost true."

He raised his eyebrow as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, realising that it was true, all she had were the plain black set of clothes that had been given to her on the first day she had been at the house and an old nightdress from Andromeda's room, which he had unsealed out of curiosity. Making a mental note that it would do no harm to go through the room properly and see if there was anything appropriate that could be taken out of there and given to Hermione. From what he understood, Andromeda Black's room had been boarded up the day she ran away with the muggleborn Ted Tonks and had been left that way ever since, everything inside, remained undisturbed.

Pulling the last of his clothes on, he went down the stairs, seeing that the clothes had already been picked up from the living room and the half empty fire whiskey bottle had been put away. He raised his eyebrows at her efficiency, seeing a pile of letters on the side in the hallway, he thumbed through them, seeing two for himself, one from Pansy, her long loopy handwriting, instantly recognisable, then one from his mother, to which he rolled his eyes, guessing its contents without even having to open it.

He heard a knock at the door, ignoring it since he was fully aware that both Hermione and Obed were up and about and surely one of them would answer it. Hearing the door click open, he ripped open the envelope from Pansy, pulling out the letter, and starting to read it. He could hear a voice clearly from the hallway, "Out of the way mudblood, I am here to see my son."

"He's in the dining room, _sir_." He heard a loud smack and the sound of something breaking on the stone floor, Draco got up out of his seat, going to see what the commotion was.

"You will speak when I ask you to! Do not forget your place!"

Draco stepped out of the dining room, seeing his father in the hallway with his cane in one hand and his wand drawn, pointed at Hermione who was laying on the floor, looking quite shocked and having crashed into a small table, the lamp which had been sat on it in pieces on the floor. "Father?!"

Lucius turned his head, acknowledging his son. "Draco, you should have your mudblood better trained."

"What are you doing here father?"

"You need to get to the ministry right now. It's Blaise."

Looking suddenly concerned Draco raised his eyebrow. "What about Blaise?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to see this for yourself….."

-------------------

**Authors Notes:**

**Dun, dun, dun….. (ominous music)**

**Oh, just to address a few things brought up, there quite a bit of backstory to be addressed of events which occurred during the year that Hermione has been there. It's all in my head right now, but I will be explaining several things in flashback form. It was just a bit boring to do it all in chronological order. **

**And to a certain someone who ranted at me for a full ten minutes to attempt to squeeze info out of me about Blaise I must say; you'll have to wait till the next chapter… sorry… hehe**


	13. Chapter 13 The Biggest Lie

**Disclaimer: **In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 13 - The Biggest Lie **

_"You turned white like a saint  
I'm tired of dancing on a pot of gold flake paint  
Oh we're so very precious, you and I.  
And everything that you do makes me want to die  
Oh i just told the biggest lie. …"_

Bright eyes 

---------------------------

Draco walked into the room where the wizengamot had served for hundreds of years in the ministry of magic, which now acted as a trial room for the Dark Lord and his followers. He could see Blaise, standing with Brooks, and two fairly burley guards by either side of them. Draco felt the head of his fathers cane jab him in the back, prompting him to take a seat quickly as the Dark Lord himself swept into the room and dozens of death eaters went scrambling for their seats.

Lord Voldemort stood in front of Blaise and Brooks, eyeing them with the red slits which often seemed to be completely void of anything but malice. "Zabini, is what I have been told true?"

Draco swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he looked at Blaise, he was turning the silver ring on his right hand, the ring which bore the Slytherin crest that they had both wore in school but only Blaise did now. His habit let Draco know he was nervous, Blaise always turned the ring when he was. Draco watched Blaise lift his gaze to meet that of the Dark Lords. "Yes my Lord, it is true."

Voldemort turned his back on him, suddenly addressing the rest of the room. "I hope you are _all_ paying attention to this." His gnarled finger pointed backwards at Blaise, but his face remained trained on the crowded room. "A _leak_ from inside our own numbers, a _traitor_ someone who collaborated with the filth calling themselves the rebellion. _Rebellion!_" He said it again, flecks of spit flying from lips. "I will not tolerate rebellion. This is why men like him," turned looking at Blaise once more, seething with anger and with his finger trained on him. "Will be rewarded when they have done as he has."

Draco raised his eyebrow and Blaise seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, as far as Draco knew, all that had happened was that Blaise had escaped after being captured, hardly a rewardable action.

"Thanks to the information he has given us, a successful raid was carried out on the rebel hideaway. The men we had lost have been recovered and _although_ the rebels had cleared out by the time we arrived." He threw what could only be interpreted as a filthy look in the direction of Mulicber. "There _were_ several items left behind, which could lead to an identification."

There was a muttering throughout the room as people looked at one another, mostly with nods of approval, Draco only saw a look of disappointment from his father, clearly, he felt that he should have been captured in the raid gone wrong, instead of Blaise.

"SILENCE!" The room fell quiet once more as the Dark Lord spoke to them. "From tomorrow, Mr Zabini will be in charge of raid team ignis. All members of that team will report to him."

Draco swallowed a lump of dark jealousy, there were four raid teams; fontis, terra, aeris and ignis. He and Blaise had been a part of that raid team since the muggleborn re-assessment department was declared as redundant. It was considered by far the most desirable team to be a part of, since their primary function was to seek out insurgents. It would mean the only person Blaise would answer to would be Mulicber, it would mean that Blaise would be a part of the raid planning committee, it would mean that if Blaise had walked in on him that morning, when he was in bed with his Mudblood servant, he could have executed him on sight.

"Mulicber!" The Dark Lord spoke once more, Mulicber jumping out of his seat and bowing to the Dark Lord. "Get to St.Mungo's and start the debriefing. That is all!" He left the room, Darius Nott following close behind him.

Draco looked at his father, who was now standing and looking at him with a scowl he had become very familiar with over the years. "I am going to congratulate young Blaise. I suggest you do the same." He moved over to the now growing crowd of people surrounding Draco's housemate, senior Death eaters, who previously wouldn't pause to give Blaise the time of day should it be avoidable. Draco watched Blaise, his left hand scratching the back of his bald head as he shook hands with people who were nearly falling over each other to deliver their congratulations. Draco narrowed his eyes as he watched his father shake Blaise's hand and give him a prideful pat on the back. He could have sworn he was smiling as other senior people continued to shake the dark skinned wizards hand. Draco had never seen his father look like that before. Although he recognised the expression, it was the same one Blaise had wore when he first became leader of the gobstones club in Hogwarts. He was proud.

Blaise was trying to figure out a way of getting past all the people who had swooped on him. Wearing a huge false smile, he peered over their heads, seeing a head of white blonde hair stalking out of the room, which could only be Draco since Lucius Malfoy was stood at his side telling him his father would be very proud of him if he could see him now; something that Blaise wasn't sure Lucius had any authority on since, as far as he knew, Lucius did not know his father when he was alive. Blaise kept trying to make excuses to leave, so that he could follow Draco and maybe have a celebratory drink with him back home, but found himself being held back by more people, shoving their hands forward for him to shake.

-------------------------------

Draco stormed out of the fireplace, brushing spots of green powder from his robes. The slightly nervous and bruised looking face of Hermione appeared around the door frame, presumably looking to see who it was flooing into the house. He looked at her with disdain. "Mudblood."

Hermione winced, and stepped fully round the edge of the door. "Yes?"

"Firewhiskey now!" He pulled his over-cloak off as she walked across the room, selecting one of the stronger bottles of Firewhiskey from the cabinet in the living room and picking up a crystal tumbler along with it which she placed in front of him. He looked up at her as he poured himself a large quantity of the amber liquid into the glass. "Get the house elf to fix your face, I don't want _that_ looking at me the rest of the night."

Hermione swallowed in spite of herself, she wasn't sure what exactly had put him in such a bad mood, but seeing as he was intent in taking it out on her, she wouldn't allow him to get to her. "Anything else, _sir_?"

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Yes, you can remember your place and remove the tone of your voice along with yourself from the room."

Not waiting for further insults, she left the room to leave him to his drinking, she _would_ see what the house elf could do to clean up her bruises, but more because she was sore than that he had ordered her to.

Draco necked the contents of his glass, the familiar burning sensation in his throat felt good, relieving. He would have been happy to sit and consume the rest of the bottle glass after glass in quick succession, had there not been a knock at the door. He sighed, if Granger was having her face fixed by the house elf, then he would have to answer it himself. Pondering who it could be for a moment, as he stood up and started making his way to the hallway, it occurred to him it could likely be another well-wisher for Blaise. In which case he would take great pleasure in telling them to piss off.

He opened the door, eyeing the figure on the doorstep and them slamming the door in their face. He growled under his breath as a loud knock came again and he opened the door with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell do you want Frobisher?"

Victoria Frobisher smiled at the scowling Slytherin in front of her, she had her reading glasses on and her hair was pulled back from her face in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. In her right hand she held a briefcase, it's likely contents were pieces of parchment, bottles of ink and quills, in her left hand she clutched her Daily Prophet press pass. "I'm here to see Blaise."

"He's not here." He tried slamming the door again, but found she had shoved her briefcase in the doorframe, blocking it. His momentary pause of shock left him unable to stop her from pushing the door open and brushing past him into the hallway.

"That's alright, he told me to meet him here."

"Oi Frobisher, I said you can't come in. Get out!"

Ignoring him, she undid the fastening on her cloak and threw it over his arm. "The newly appointed leader of raid team ignis told me to wait for him at his place of residence, for the interview that will be the basis for the feature spread in the daily prophet tomorrow. An article which we were ordered to run by the ministry." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and held it up for him to see, the only words he bothered reading were the ones which said; Darius Nott, which were scrawled in black ink at the bottom of the page.

As Frobisher made her way into the living room, Draco looked at the cloak in his hands, shook his head and dropped it on the floor, following her through to the living room and looking thoroughly appalled as she selected a bottle of black vodka from the cabinet and started pouring herself a glass. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear Frobisher, I would like you to leave the house and go back to your own, not to make yourself at home."

She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her glass, he started to move to forcibly remove her himself, but the sight of Blaise appearing in a flash of green flames in the fireplace stopped him. Blaise smirked at the Daily Prophet reporter helping herself to their alcohol in front of a clearly vexed Draco. "Ah, Frobisher, you're here already. Has Draco been keeping you entertained?"

"Blaise, a word please?" Draco beckoned Blaise and left the room, going to the library.

Blaise smirked at Frobisher and moved over to her, "Just need to have a quick word with the wife. Make yourself at home." He slipped his arm around her waist and bent his head, kissing her fully on the lips, a kiss which lasted until she pulled away and hit him hard on the shoulder with a smirk.

"Get off me you horny bastard." She bit her lip coyly and took a seat on the settee, getting out her pieces of parchment and quills.

Blaise walked into the library, seeing Draco stood by the desk, his arms folded and wearing a scowl on his face. "Now Darling, what seems to be the problem?"

"I-am-not-in-the-mood-for-your-jokes-Blaise." He hissed at him. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"She's got to interview me for the Prophet, Nott's orders, thought a bit of good PR would be good considering the cock ups which have been going on the last couple of days."

"Why _her_? You know I can't stand her."

"Because she was the one who they sent to interview me about this promotion thing. Speaking of which, you rushed out of there really quickly today, I didn't have chance to speak to you. Where were you going? Off to meet that lass from this morning?"

Draco looked a little shocked for a moment, he hadn't been aware that Blaise was home that morning, concluding to himself he could have no more than heard the sounds from the bedroom or seen the clothes on the floor of the living room. Deciding he would change the subject before Blaise started asking him just who the girl was, since he was sure that Blaise was more than aware when he was lying.

"Well couldn't you ask for somebody else to interview you?"

"Oh will you stop being so childish? School is over, we're not Gryffindors and Slytherins anymore, we're adults."

"Well _you_ might not be a Slytherin anymore, but _I_ certainly am." He started to leave the room huffily, but found Blaise blocking the doorway.

"Oh that was a low blow."

"Get out of my way."

"Look, obviously you're pissed off with me about something, we can discuss it when Frobisher's done with her interview, before your dad gets here."

"My father's coming?"

"Yes, he told me he was going to come over tonight after dinner, wanted to talk to us both about something. He would have told you himself, but you took off didn't you?"

"Fine, whatever, we'll talk when she's gone, but next time you have an _interview_, do it at the office, or her office, I really don't care as long as she's not here."

"Fine." He brushed past him, making his way back to the living room, to Frobisher, who was still sat on the settee, sipping her glass of black vodka, her hair now undone. Blaise shut the living room doors, smirking at her. "Now Frobisher, let's get to some _in depth_ interviewing." She smiled as he climbed aboard the settee next to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**What's Blaise up to? Whose side is he on? What does Lucius want to talk about? What is Draco going to do?**

'**Friad I'm not going to tell you yet… Muh ha ha ha ha ha! **

**Well obviously you'll find out stuff in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait till I've written it, won't you?**


	14. Chapter 14 Method Acting

**Disclaimer: **In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 14 - Method Acting**

  
  
_"We need some reception, a higher message,  
just tell us what to fear.  
'Cause I don't know what tomorrow brings.  
It is alive with such possibilities.…"_

_Bright eyes _

---------------------------

Draco had been sat in the library, absentmindedly thumbing through a book which he had picked off the shelf at random. He'd been waiting for a while for a sign that Victoria Frobisher had finally left the house. Trying to tune out the muffled sounds which had occasionally reached him, mostly the sound of Frobisher giggling in such a way that he found himself involuntarily grinding his teeth. At a point, he noticed that there hadn't been a sound like that for a while and it could be possible that she had left. While the prospect of having a full on argument with Blaise about having Frobisher at their house didn't really seem that appealing, he didn't really want to let it lie either.

He sighed huffily and stood to his feet, slipping the book back onto the shelf in the wrong place, an action he knew would drive Blaise crazy. A small but slightly petty victory. Slowly, biding his time should another high pitched giggle raise out from behind the double doors, he made his way to the living room.

"Has she gone?" Draco poked his head round the corner of the door, scanning to make sure Frobisher had vacated his home.

"Yes, it's safe to come in." Blaise sighed, adjusting the collar of his shirt and drinking from a glass which contained Firewhiskey.

"Thank Merlin." Draco came into the room, instantly going to get himself a glass so he could pour himself out a good quantity of the amber coloured liquid which Blaise was drinking. "So, did you get your _interview_ done?"

Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes, looking at Draco as he sat down opposite him. "This is about my promotion isn't it?"

"I couldn't give two flying frigs about your _promotion_ mate and to be honest, I don't think you do either, you know as well as I do that you wanted to be a professional gobstones player." He sat forward, looking directly at him. "What happened to you mate? You used to have dreams. What happened to the Blaise who said he'd never take a desk job? The Blaise who spent 2000 galleons getting himself a customised set of gobstones, that I haven't seen you pick up in six months, at least."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, sadly lamenting his lost ambitions. "That Blaise got caught by the Dark Lord on the night of the Hogwarts battle, killing a close friend of Potter. He got shoved into a desk job, giving Mudbloods places in pureblood homes. What exactly am I supposed to do Draco? Walk up to the Dark Lord and say; _Thanks for the promotion my Lord, the one you yourself selected me for, but I want to go play gobstones instead…_"

"OK, fine! I get your point, you don't have to be so sardonic about it." He picked up his glass, taking a long drink with a shake of his head.

"Look mate, I got this job, I didn't have a choice in it, but you know as well as I do that I have to do a good job of it, it's not like failure is easily forgiven."

"Yes, I know that Blaise." He sighed a little to himself then looked his friend in the eyes. "Look, I am telling you now, I was more than a bit pissed off coming home to then have _her_ turn up on the doorstep. You know how I feel about Frobisher, I can't stand that whiney, annoying, little bitch. I would actually rather stab myself in the eye than spend any time with her."

"I swear mate, she was who they sent to interview me."

"You've been fucking her though haven't you?"

Blaise smirked and sat forward. "I tell you what, I'll answer your question if you tell me who you had in your room this morning."

"Fuck off!"

Both boys started to laugh, it only subsiding when the green flames once more sprung up from the fireplace and Lucius Malfoy exited. His eyes traced over them both, seeing they both had glasses of alcohol in their hands and not a servant in sight he cleared his throat. "Well a least I don't have to ask if a celebratory drink is in order."

Rolling his eyes slightly, Draco stood up, Blaise copying his action. "Hello father. I'll get you a drink."

"Where are your servants?"

"Well the house elf is probably making supper and Granger is staying out my sight like I told her to."

Lucius merely raised an eyebrow at his son and took a seat in the green leather armchair, something acquired by the boys purely for that purpose. "Well Blaise, do you have any plans for your newly appointed position?"

Blaise took his seat, watching as Draco handed Lucius a glass filled with Firewhiskey and placed a full decanter on the coffee table before them. "Well sir…" He paused, choosing his words carefully. "The first thing I was going to do was make Draco my second in my command."

At this Draco nearly spat out his Firewhiskey, he looked at Blaise with slight disbelief. "Me?"

Blaise laughed a little, looking at his friend. "No, the other Draco, Draco Watkins."

"But that's Selwyn's job isn't it? And surely they would have wanted Brooks or something?"

"It's my team, I choose who's backing me up and their transferring Brooks over to Terra, low maintenance, less pressure."

Draco arched his brow a little, a very small, almost completely unnoticeable spot of guilt panged at him, but he ignored it. "Well… thanks mate."

"Excellent." Lucius Malfoy clapped his hands together, pleased apparently that his son would be also climbing up the ranks along with Blaise. "Of course I do want to talk to you both about something. Something which I have been discussing with both of your mothers." This sentence prompted both Blaise and Draco to raise their eyebrows, almost simultaneously. "They both agreed that I should be the one that should broach the subject. Obviously with you Draco because I am your father and your mother can sometimes be a little… inexorable." Draco merely nodded to this statement. "And with you Blaise, your mother felt that perhaps that since your own father is unable and I have known you since you were a child, it would be easier talking to a man about such things."

Blaise and Draco exchanged a look, not quite sure what this 'talk' was going to be about, but since he had been sent by their respective mother's, it had to be something of consequence.

"Now, both your mothers and _I_ feel, that you have spent a year living together and getting used to being a part of the adult world and it is really time for you to both seriously consider taking wives. Unless of course…" He paused for a moment. "Your living together for other reasons, in which case you should both tell me right now."

Blaise and Draco exchanged a brief look of horror with one another before both launching into a loud and objectionable protest at Lucius.

-------------------------

It was very late by the time Draco found himself finally walking across the threshold of his bedroom. His father had stayed for several hours while they discussed the reasons why they weren't prepared to walk down the alter just yet with any of the women who 'visited' them regularly. Even Blaise, who had formally proposed to Tracey.

He looked at his bed, it had been made while he was out of the house, crisp, fresh sheets lined the mattress and duvet sat turned down at the end. Draco wasn't sure what to feel. Was he supposed to feel guilty? Yes, he had fucked her, then allowed, or more accurately, tolerated, his father smacking her across the face, then left her to do the household chores and then upon his return being scurrilous

and peremptory with her. Part of him felt that if she had been anybody _but_ Granger, then he would owe them an apology, but she was his servant, his slave essentially.

Still, a part of him, a part which he would gladly have beaten with a large metal bat should he be able to, told him that he should make some sort of gesture to her. He hated that part of himself. "No!" He spoke aloud to no one. He didn't owe her anything, certainly not an apology, it wasn't his fault she was a mudblood.

He peeled his shirt off and pulled it over his head, he dropped it onto the chair next to his bed with a slight sigh to himself. If she _wasn't_ a mudblood, would he be going downstairs right now and asking forgiveness? If she was a halfblood, would he say he was sorry?

Draco sat on the side of his bed, cradling his head with his hand. He tried to imagine what would have happened if it wasn't Granger. If Su Li hadn't been removed from their house on her first day, Draco was fairly sure that Blaise would have been sleeping with her and if he hadn't, then Draco probably would have himself. It could have transpired that the course of events which lead his father to lashing out and smacking her across the face would have still happened. Then he taking the his piss-poor mood out on her. He stood up and moved over to his dresser, looking at himself adamantly in the mirror. "If it was Su, instead of Granger, would she get an apology?"

------------------------------

Hermione sat up in bed, she was fairly sure that both Draco and Blaise had gone to sleep, the stomping footsteps up the stairs had led her to believe as such. She was vaguely aware that Draco's father had been in the house, which was the reason she had chosen to remain inside her room, she didn't want to have another smack across the face.

The knock at her door therefore surprised her. She clutched the top of her rather worn nightgown, holding it closed as she slipped out of the bed and made her way across the cold wood floor. Carefully, she opened the door, just allowing her face to appear in the door crack. "Hi…"

-----------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Why isn't this chapter longer? Because it's five am and sugar keeps distracting me with potter puppets and weebl and bob… That's why! Blame her. (Their gonna come for you Sug, ;) )**

**I've got stuff planned for the next couple of chapters which will hopefully clear a few things up and let you know a little more about whats going on. **

**I'm not making promises, but… actually no, I'm not going to tell you, HAHA. You'll have to wait…. **

**(See, this is what 5am Paula is like…..)**

Beta Notes: PTSCH!!! She LOVES the Weebl and Bob.. She is a liar and wouldn't allow me to rid her AN of such falsities.. Still, t'is not my fault, it is the fault of the clocks for being currently at stupid-O'clock in the morning nods


	15. Chapter 15 The Difference In Shades

**Disclaimer: **In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate. 

**Chapter 15 - The Difference in Shades**

  
  
_"Do you see the difference in the shades?  
but the green is still close to green, my love  
and I believe we are the same  
and we'll stay like this, all gold and green  
the light collects and projects your heart on a movie screen  
and if you close your eyes  
we will always be the way we were that night  
you crawled inside of me  
and you slept in my blood the way you sleep now  
the quietest hush has consumed this house.…"_

Bright eyes 

---------------------------

Hermione peered curiously out of her door, looking him in the eyes. "I take it you want to come in?"

"Would be good. yeah."

She pulled open the door further, allowing him to come inside her room. He stood under the bare light, a raised eyebrow part of his of tired expression. "I have to say, I'm surprised you weren't ready for me."

"It hadn't occurred to me that you would be coming, after today."

"Really Granger? I don't see why."

"Well that argument you two had in the library and the fact that Vicky was here."

"Oh you heard that did you?"

"It would be hard not to hear it." She smiled a little. "Besides I've learnt to keep an ear open in this house."

"Oh, eavesdropping…" He smirked and reached out, fingering a hole in the sleeve of her nightgown. "That's a pretty sneaky action."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can. Whether I'll answer or not is another story."

"Why have you been sleeping with Vicky?"

"Frobisher?" He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "She's there and she's up for it. Besides, it means if I need inside information, I have a definite way of extracting it from her."

"But, Blaise.. What are you going to do if Draco finds out what your up to?"

"Well I don't plan on him finding out, at least not until everything finalises and there's nothing that can be done about it."

"He made me sleep with him again the other night you know?"

"Really?" Blaise raised his eyebrow and pulled back the opening of her nightgown, starting to undo the old and beaten buttons. "How drunk was he this time?"

"Very. He wants me to again though."

"So? Do it. It'll be good for him, free sex he doesn't have to stress about, someone he doesn't have to romance or apologise to." He pulled the cotton garment over her shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor, leaving her standing in an old cream pair of cotton knickers and a plain white bra. "You just have to remember to not scream my name when your in bed with him."

"Oh get over yourself."

Blaise smirked a little. "Actually now that I think about it, it's a pretty good idea for you to be sleeping with him as well on a regular basis." He reached around her back and unhooked the clasp of her bra with one hand, then began pulling it gently away from her. "He'll be that distracted and guilty over fucking a Mudblood, he won't notice what I'm up to."

"So you want me to keep _distracting_ Draco?"

"As often as he needs it." He bent down, hooking his fingers into the sides of her knickers, pulling them down and allowing her to step out of them. He stood straight and looked at her enquiringly. "Although you are going to remember to keep our little trysts secret aren't you?"

She looked at him with a slight air of disbelief. "No, actually, I fancy getting executed."

Blaise shook his head with a smirk, then grabbed her around the waist, picking her up easily and throwing her down on the bed.

---------------------------------

"Have you gone completely mental?" Draco eyeballed himself in the mirror in his bedroom. "Did you seriously just contemplate giving the _Mudblood_ an _apology_?" He shook his head and waved a finger at his reflection and began moving away towards the bed. "You're losing it, you're definitely losing it."

He pulled down the duvet on his bed and began climbing inside, still talking to himself, trying to rationalise his previous slip of sanity. "No more drinking, as of tomorrow. Who fucking cares if the Mudblood got a bit abused? It wasn't like it was serious."

Draco reached under his pillow, fishing a hip flask out from it's hiding place. "If you told Blaise what you had been up to, he'd rip you a new one." He shook his head slightly and brought the flask up to his lips, taking a deep drink of it's contents. He sighed with satisfaction and placed the metal container on the bedside table and then pulled the covers up around his chin, completely unaware that downstairs, in the maid's room, his best friend was sleeping with the Mudblood servant.

--------------------------------

_**The Next Evening….**_

Hermione looked out of the dining room window with a shake of her head and a soft sigh as she watched Blaise and Draco, who were both fairly drunk, in the back garden. She had been observing them since they had returned from working at the ministry that day and both in such apparent high spirits about the way it had gone that they had chosen to celebrate in their usual manner: copious amounts of alcohol.

Draco was attempting to mount his broom, but fell short of being able to since Blaise was throwing fir cones at him and every time one hit him, they both erupted into fits of laughter, prompting Draco to have to start again.

She wasn't quite sure how she ended up in this precarious situation, being the house bound muggleborn slave of two former Slytherins who both claimed to loathe her, but were now both demanding sex from her. Both for different reasons. Draco had made her a proposition, he had said he wanted an uncomplicated person to have sex with, someone he did not have to romance. The way he had approached her about it made her think that he had more reservations about sleeping with a muggleborn, therefore breaking one of the most strict laws, than Blaise had.

Blaise had merely told her she was going to start sleeping with him. His problem not being complication, but simply saving himself some money. He had told her, some of his more _unusual_ sexual appetites, involved scenarios or actions he would never to ask a girlfriend to perform. He could have gone to his favourite whore house of course, but why pay several hundred galleons a time when he had a person living in his home who had to do exactly as she was told? In her head, she imagined that the actions of the two men should have been reversed, but she reasoned to herself that Blaise cared a little less about who he put his cock inside than Draco did.

Not only were they different in their approaches but they were different once inside the bedroom itself, Draco was more standard and formal about things, he just wanted sex. Blaise on the other hand made her carryout any little perverted thought that came into his mind. She had long since learned that it was easier to just let him do whatever it was that he wanted to do than ask questions. Sometimes, like then, standing at the window and watching her two part time lovers muck about with each, she asked herself why she didn't feel cheap or dirty about it. But the answer was always the same; it gave her power.

Blaise would tell her things, confide in her about the secret plans he was executing behind Draco's back, he would also tell her about the number of women he was sleeping with on a fairly regular basis. She wasn't sure why he told her these things, she wondered if maybe he just wanted to talk to _someone_ about it and she was the only person he really could.

There was little talk with Draco, it was just about the sex. It almost seemed animal like, there was a basic need, a hunger, in his actions.

If she would be able to talk to someone about the strange bed company she had been keeping, if she were to speak about it to a friend and compare them, then she would surmise that Blaise was better in bed than Draco, more experienced and certainly more confident. But with Draco it didn't hurt as much and she could take something for herself and enjoy it. Blaise was stronger and had a more chiselled body, Draco wasn't as heavy however and so there was not as much weight pressing down on her. If she had the completely free choice, she would walk out of that house forever and sleep with neither, but if she were given the choice of sleeping with just one, she wasn't sure who she would pick. At least, at _that_ time she did not know.

Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts she did not hear the sound of the fireplace in the living room, nor did she hear the footsteps behind her and a person entering the room. She had become completely engrossed in watching both of the men in the garden who were now both rolling around the floor, barely able to breathe for laughing, Blaise still attempting to throw fir cones at Draco, but they were falling to the ground nowhere near the blonde haired wizard, prompting even more laughter. A cough sounded out from behind her, making her jump slightly and drop the dish cloth she had been using to clean the window, although she had been standing still so long it had turned dry. She half turned her head as she bent down to pick up the cloth, her jaw dropped open a little to see the two pairs of legs, connected to two very slender bodies, belonging to Narcissa Malfoy and Lucretia Zabini.

The two women raised an eyebrow simultaneously at the sight of Hermione, both smirking slightly at her drab clothes. Hermione could not help but notice how elegant the two women looked, Narcissa's long blonde hair flowed effortlessly over her shoulders, the silver dress she wore shimmered in the light, the colour turning green in places. Lucretia had a head of silky black curls, they looked as though they were weaved from satin. and wore a long cerulean gown.

"Would it be too much trouble for you to tell us exactly where our son's are?" Lucretia spoke with an icy voice and a vicious stare. Hermione swallowed a little, she had been well versed on what was commonly known in the house as; The Mother Drill. Basically if either or both of their mother's turned up and the boys were drunk, Hermione was supposed to keep the women from seeing their sons in such a state, at all costs. Lucretia tutted, bored of waiting for an answer, she placed her left hand on her hip and lent to the side, observing what Hermione had been watching in the garden. She turned her head to look towards Narcissa and then pointed towards the window with a slender finger. "Never mind Cissy, they're outside. Shall we?"

Panicking slightly, Hermione jumped to her feet and started to follow the two women who were swiftly moving out of the room. "Erm, why don't you allow me to bring them inside for you? There's a bottle of black vodka in the living room."

Lucretia waved a dismissive hand as her and Narcissa entered the corridor and started making their way outside. "Be quiet Mudblood."

Hermione swore under her breath and looked out of the window, she tried tapping on the glass pane to get the attention of the boys but to no avail. The only thing which had caught their attention was the scowls on the faces of the two women who were glaring down at their drunken sons.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**(Paula starts packing bag's, making sure escape route is clear for a quick getaway…) **

**Ok, I know a fair few of you were not expecting this twist in the turn of events. But I think it's fair to say that any of you who read 'Twists in the road' should know by now that I don't like giving you the full story all at once. I can say with all honesty there are a few more surprises for you as we go along with the story, so watch this space…. **


	16. Chapter 16 One Foot in Front the other

**Disclaimer: **In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 16 – One foot in front of the other**

  
_"If you walk away, I'll walk away  
First tell me which road you will take  
I don't want to risk our paths crossing some day  
So you walk that way, I'll walk this way…._

_I'm drinking the ink from my pen  
And I'm balancing history books up on my head  
But it all boils down to one quotable phrase  
"If you love something, give it away."…._

_A good woman would pick you apart  
A box full of suggestions for a possible heart  
And you may be offended, and you may be afraid  
But don't walk away, don't walk away…._

_You'll be free, child, once you have died  
From the shackles of language  
And measurable time  
And then we can trade places  
Play musical graves  
Tell them walk away, walk away, walk away…."_

_Bright eyes _

---------------------------

Draco wondered for a moment why Blaise had stopped laughing with him, until he glanced sideways, seeing the two scowling faces of both of their mothers glaring down at them. He sighed inwardly, there was no chance that the evidence of their drinking would be able to be disposed of, he knew they were defeated before they began.

"Get. Up. Now." Said Narcissa, her face fixed upon her son. "The pair of you are an absolute disgrace!"

Draco looked to Blaise, reaching out and grabbing onto his friends shoulder as they both attempted to get to their feet. Supporting each other helped a little, although Draco worried that if Blaise lost his footing, it would send them both flying backwards, it took them five solid minutes to reach an almost vertical position with arms locked around one another's shoulders.

Lucretia shook her head at the two of them. "In Merlin's name, Blaise Zabini! If your father could see you now…"

"Oh if my Dad could see me now, what - Mum?" Said Blaise, looking angrily at his mother. "Whenever I do something you disapprove of _slightly_ you bring up my Dad and I'm bloody sick of it!" He released Draco's shoulder and started to over gesture drunkenly. "Oh my Dad would be _ashamed_ of me would he? For what, having a few firewhiskey's? When your mouth is permanently attached to the Black Vodka bottle?"

Draco looked to his friend, putting his hand on his shoulder, partly for balance, but to mainly attempt to calm him down. "Steady on there mate, that's your mum."

"I know who it bloody is, I could recognise the look of disappointment from fifty feet away." Replied Blaise with a look of contempt in his eyes. "You know mother, I am of age, I have received my inheritance and I don't live with you anymore, you've got no bloody hold over me anymore!"

"Blaise Zabini!" Said Narcissa, moving forward and grabbing hold of his shoulder. "I think that's quite enough young man, I think you should go to bed, sober up and apologise to your mother when your common sense has returned to you!"

Blaise looked at Narcissa, then his own mother, he wanted to shrug her hand away and tell her to mind her own business, but a lifetime of pureblood mentoring prevented him from being so rude to his best friends mother. Blaise simply shook his head instead and walked away from them, heading into the house where he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Lucretia's eyes welled up a little, she wasn't used to her son showing so much contempt and disrespect to her. She looked to Draco and sniffed loudly. "How much have the two of you drank for him to get into such a state?"

Draco closed his open jaw, her question snapping him back from the shock of Blaise going losing his temper at his mother and storming off. "Not sure." He glanced down at the half empty bottles on the ground. "About a bottle of firewhiskey." He said, looking back up at the two mothers. "But we've drank loads more than that before and he's never gone off on one at… " He stopped, seeing the looks he was getting from the two women. "Oh come on, we've lived independently for over a year, you don't think this is the first time we've had a good drink do you?"

Narcissa shook her head with a slight sigh, resigning herself to the fact that her son wasn't a child anymore and had probably been drunk more times than she cared to know about. Although it didn't mean she had to be happy about it. "Well there must be_ something _wrong with him Draco."

"Well if there is, I don't know about it. He's been in a really good mood today…" Draco paused, realising this was probably not what the two women wanted to hear, although he wasn't sure what else to tell them. "It's probably the booze talking..."

Sighing slightly, Narcissa looked to her friend. "Do you want me to ask Lucius to come around and have a quiet word with him?"

Draco cringed at the mention of his father's name and looked to his mother. "Why don't I just go talk to him when he's calmed down? I'm sure he'll want to apologise."

Starting to object, Cissy opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again, she knew that Lucius had spoken to her numerous times about allowing her son to exert his impendence. She reluctantly nodded her head, "Alright Draco, that seems a more suitable situation."

He sighed with relief, even with his intoxicated mind he was fairly aware that although he was having trouble standing, it was less trouble to be able to talk his mother round to his way of thinking. "So, Mother." He began, placing his hand on the closest thing he could, the wall of the house, to steady himself. "Was there a reason for this visit or was it just so I could enjoy the pleasure of your company?"

-----------------------

Draco wondered to himself why exactly he had opened his big mouth.

"Keep still!" Said Ms Sanders, the apprentice seamstress at Madam Malkin's who was currently trying to get the bottom his robes to hang properly. "Your bottom will end up skew whiff if you don't stop moving around."

"Sorry." Draco mumbled. Back at the house his mother had sniffed that her and Lucretia had come to take their sons to Diagon Alley to purchase them new robes as a reward for getting promoted. Draco had begun to protest a little until he saw how upset both his mother _and_ Blaise's mother looked after the argument and couldn't quite bring himself to deny his mother her indulgences.

"You look very fine Draco." Narcissa said, beaming at her son. "Very handsome." She pulled a green velvet purse from the inside of her sleeve and opened it carefully, removing a silver engraved seal. "I need to mark the receipt with our seal Ms Sanders so that my husband can pay when the bill is sent to him."

The seamstress didn't look up from her task, she merely pointed vaguely in the direction of the counter while concentrating hard on the hem of the robes she was working on.

Narcissa moved over to the counter and left the Malfoy's seal on the parchment laying upon on the counter. "Draco." She said. "While you're finishing up in here I'm going to have a quick look in Slug and Jiggers, you can meet me there if you're done before I get back."

"Alright mother." He said, sighing slightly with relief as his mother vacated the shop. It had so far turned into a painful day and it was not improving with his increasing soberness. He made a mental note to throw cold water over Blaise for subjecting him to a shopping trip with his mother alone. At least Lucretia, not seemingly in the mood anymore, had opted to go and wait in the Leaky Cauldron until it was all over, so Draco did not have to trudge around with her as well.

Ms Sanders motioned for Draco to get down from the podium he had been stood on so she could inspect her work. As he stood, down from the box, the door of Madam Malkin's opened, the bell above the door sounding out, making him turn his head to see Victoria Frobisher enter the shop. Draco rolled his eyes and started trying to remove the robes as quickly as possible, only to be stopped by Ms Sanders. "Not yet!" She said, pulling the robes back on him. "I need to adjust the left sleeve."

"Hurry up then!" Snapped Draco, angry he was now trapped in a shop with Frobisher.

"Don't tell me you're not pleased to see me Draco." Smiled Victoria. She was carrying a bag which appeared to be full of books, although the top of a bottle of Ogden's clearly poked out of the top of the bag. "I saw you in here and thought I would say; hello." She said.

"Well you've said it now." Draco said with more than a hint of contempt in his voice. "Cheers, hope I don't see you soon."

She laughed, "Oh don't be like that Draco." She said, pulling a quill out of her bag and a piece of parchment from her pocket which she began scrawling on. "I'm going to be seeing you tonight anyway."

"I doubt it very much Frobisher, I've told Blaise if you must interview him, you can do it at your office." He said, glaring down at the seamstress to hurry up and finish adjusting the sleeve.

"Are you mental?" She asked, placing the quill she had been using in her chignon. She moved forward and handed him the piece of paper she had been scribbling on. "The party tonight, Blaise said ages ago that I could come round for a drink before hand and there's no way I'm going to skip out on his invitation. Give that to Blaise will you?" She said, nodding her head at the parchment she had given him.

"Party? What smegging party? We're not having a party." Draco said, protesting. "I would know if we were having a party, believe me, I bloody live there!" He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "What's this? A love note? I'm not passing this on, give it to him tonight."

"Draco seriously, have you lost the plot?" She shook her head at him. "That's just a note telling what time I'll be there and stuff. I think they're overworking you at the ministry, you should ask for some more time off. See you tonight." She said, turning her back on him and leaving the shop.

"Not bloody likely." Draco said, muttering to himself. There was no way Blaise would throw a party and not tell him about it. Unless it was a surprise party, but it wasn't his birthday and there wasn't another occasion he could think of. '_Frobisher was probably just winding me up._' He thought to himself. He knew Blaise too well, he would sort this out with him when he got home. "Are you finished yet?" He asked the seamstress.

She looked up at him and nodded her head. "It's done, you can take it off now. Would you like them to be delivered or are you taking them home yourself."

"I'll just take them home." Said Draco as he removed the robes and handed them to Ms Sanders who took them over to the counter to fold and place inside a bag. He looked down at the noted in his hand and unfolded it.

_Blaise,_

_I'll be at yours around 7.30. Then we can _

_have a good drink or __whateve__r before the_

_party starts._

_Love_

_V. xxx_

Draco shook his head to himself, something was definitely going on and he was going to find out what it was.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello all… See, I'm not dead and neither is this story. So, I bet you're wondering where the hell I have been since October. **

**Well, it all**** kinda**** started where I took a month to participate in**** Nanowrimo**** in November. 50,000 words in 30 days, it takes it out of you a little bit when you have written a novel in 30 days flat. Then December was a bit crazy between Christmas and work, then January was a little equally insane, so here I am, February and I'm back. **

**Big apologies go out to my Beta for making her wait so stupidly long and then not even uploading the chapter to the story she's actually interested in reading… Sorry Sugar, still love me? **

**Anyway, I hope the chapter was worth the wait, it was one I was looking forward to writing very much. Although I will be completely honest with you lot, since the characters have kind of taken over and done their own thing instead of what I intended them to do, I no longer have any idea how many chapters this is going to take to get to the crucial point. **

**If you're interested in anything else I've written, please visit my profile as I have a ****poll**** going which is open to anyone to answer,**** regarding**** what I'm going to write in the future.**

**As always please R&R even if you only wish to shout at me loudly for making you wait so flipping long.**


	17. Chapter 17 An Attempt to Tip the Scales

**Disclaimer: **In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in your ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Song lyrics which may crop up now and then will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 17 – An Attempt To Tip The Scales**

  
_"Did you expect it all to stop at the wave of your hand?  
Like the sun's just going to drop if it's night you demand.  
Well, in the dark we're just air so the house might dissolve.  
But once we are gone, who's gonna care if we were ever here at all?  
Well, summer's going to come, it's gonna cloud our eyes again.  
No need to focus when there's nothing that's worth seeing.  
So we trade liquor for blood in an attempt to tip the scales.  
I think you lost what you loved in that mess of details.  
They seemed so important at the time  
but now you can't even recall any of the names, faces, or lines.  
It's more the feeling of it all.  
Well, winter is going to end, I'm going to clean these veins again.  
So close to dying that I finally can start living.…."_

_Bright eyes _

---------------------------

When Draco entered through the front door of his house, he had full intentions of going straight upstairs, kicking Blaise out of his bed and demanding to know what exactly he thought he was doing throwing a party and not even telling him about it. But when he did cross over the threshold of his house, he found the house elf waiting for him, a cup of tea in one hand and an owl post letter in the other, beaming up at him. "Look Obed," began Draco, removing his cloak and hanging it up. "I haven't had the best of days and to top it all off, I'm incredibly sober, so go get me a very large glass of firewhiskey ok?" He pointed to the letter in the elf's hands. "What's that?"

The house elf looked at the letter in his hand before handing it out to his master. "I think it's from Miss Pansy sir." He said. "It smells the way her letters normally smell, it arrived about half an hour ago."

Draco sighed, turning the envelope over in his hands. "Alright, what's she got to say this time?" He said, speaking to himself. He tore open the envelope and pulled the letter out from inside, unfolding it his eyes started to scan over Pansy's slanted black writing.

_Dear Draco,_

_Seeing that you have yet to ask me to attend the party tonight with you, I will assume that you have assumed that I need no asking. In most cases, you would be wrong. Just because there is a party does not automatically mean that I will attend it with you without you having to ask. But because tonight is important I am willing to overlook your lapse in judgement and attend the party with you anyway. I will be at your house at around 7.45. _

_Love _

_Pansy x_

Draco rolled his eyes at the saccharin kiss marked next to Pansy's name. If even she was aware of this supposed party tonight, then he needed to have serious words with his housemate.

He began to climb the stairs but stopped at the midway point, Blaise could be a pain in the arse when it came to the subject of trying to extract information from him. It occurred to him that it could be a lot easier all around going to someone else in this house. Someone who practically organised their lives for them. He would go to Granger.

Draco turned on his heels and began coming back down the stairs, walking along the corridor till he reached the servants door. He raised his hand to knock but drew breath a little as Hermione opened the door, his hand still poised in the now open door frame.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped. "You surprised me for a moment there." She began to smile but remembered that the relieving casual attitude that had been in the house for the past couple of days was probably long gone. "Was there something you needed?"

Bringing his hand down, Draco nodded. "Erm, yes actually Granger, there was something. It's about this party tonight…"

"Oh you mean Vincent Crabbe's engagement party? I set out your dress robes on your bed, weren't they the ones you wanted to wear?" Hermione said, before biting her lip, realising she had interrupted him and it might cause a conflict with his mood.

"Vincent Crabbe's engagement party?" Draco started to scratch the back of his neck. "You mean Blaise isn't having a party here tonight?"

"Well, not as far as I'm aware he isn't." She replied. "You hadn't forgotten about the party had you?"

"It's the first I've sodding heard about it!"

Hermione smiled a little in spite of herself. "I think the invitation may have come addressed to both of you, maybe Blaise just forgot to mention it because as far as I understand, half the country's been invited."

"I didn't even know he was getting engaged. I have to say Granger, this is a relief of massive proportions." Draco said, smiling although unaware he was doing it. "I was ready to take Blaise's head off about this."

She smiled. "I think he would find it quite hard to get up in the mornings without a head."

"If I poured a cup of tea down his neck stump, I have the feeling he'd still be able to make it to work on time." Draco said, smirking slightly. "You know what he's like, can't cope in the mornings until he's had at least five cups of tea."

"Unless he's been drunk the night before, in which case he has black coffee with firewhiskey." She replied, smiling at Draco as she moved back into her room, having forgotten the reason she had intended to leave it in the first place.

Draco moved over the threshold, placing one hand on the doorframe. "And what do I like in the mornings Granger?"

Hermione began folding a towel that she had left on the foot of her bed. "Well if it's a typical morning it'll be toast and sometimes you like to put lemon curd, which is disgusting by the way, or jam on top of it or..." She raised her head and looked towards Draco, who had raised his eyebrow and was looking at her curiously.

"I don't think you quite get my meaning Granger, I wasn't talking about my favourite kind of conserve. Although you're completely wrong about Lemon Curd." He dropped his hand to his side and took a step inside her room and closed the door behind him. "I was talking about _other_ kinds of things I like in the morning."

"Oh?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, her eyes drifting the closed door for a moment. "_Other_ things?"

"That's right." He said even though his inner self was screaming at him; '_What the hell are you doing Draco? Now is __not__ the time to be propositioning Granger. I don't care how horny you are._'

"Tell me Mr Malfoy, because I'm curious." Hermione said, placing the towel she had been thumbing down on her dresser. "What did you do in Hogwarts when you wanted casual sex and you couldn't get it from your girlfriend?"

He smirked at her. "Mostly I did a girl who knew how to keep her mouth shut, although I'll assure you, I was nowhere near as bad as someone who shall only be referred to as; Mr Any-Hole's-A-Goal."

Hermione laughed a little. "Are you sure you need me to do anything? Pansy might be in a generous mood after the party." She wasn't sure what she was saying, she had been thinking about him more and more that day. She couldn't shake him from her mind, she had begun to thinking that her assessment of him earlier had been too hasty.

"That she might but it is not you're place to speak about a respected pureblood in that manner Granger." He started moving towards her, in slow casual strides. "After all, you must remember that she is a respected pureblood and you are a mudblood servant. You remember our arrangement don't you?" He reached out, placing his right hand against the side of her neck.

"I remember, but do you remember the one thing I asked of you?" She looked up her eyes meeting his, she couldn't read the expression beneath his cool gaze.

"I do, but every now and then I want to remind you of what your place is in this household." Draco said as he found Hermione's hand coming to his waist and bunching his shirt in her small fist.

"You're fuck toy?"

He narrowed his eyes a little, he didn't like his actions being described in such accurate ways when he knew what he was doing was wrong. "I prefer to think of it more as forbidden fruit myself."

"Why Mr Malfoy, I didn't realise you were so..." She was cut off in the middle of her sarcastic sentence by Draco's mouth pushing onto her own. All the thoughts previously occupying her mind seemed to melt away as her lips pressed against his and she found them moving over to the bed in a unified motion.

Draco pushed her down and pressed himself on top of her, he didn't want to think of this right now as pureblood and mudblood, master and servant or even Malfoy and Granger. He was thinking about their coupling as; Draco and Hermione, boy and girl and even though he knew how dangerous it was for him to think in those terms, he could not stop himself.

Hermione wasn't even thinking anymore, all she could do was react, her back arched as his hand drifted down the top of her clothes, her mouth kept moving in time with his and the sole of her foot rubbed the back of his calf as they laid with one another on the bed.

Draco knew he was going to have to stop this sooner or later, it was becoming beyond the point of; a bit of fun and becoming far too engaging. But he told himself this one last time wouldn't hurt. He could talk to Blaise about trading Granger in for another household's mudblood. But he could do that tomorrow.

Both Hermione and Draco were so engrossed in each other that neither of them noticed the door to Hermione's room opening. In fact they did not break their lock on one another until the voice from across the room sounded out.

"I think this situation is going to present a problem."

Draco and Hermione froze, then turned their heads towards the door slowly...

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**DUN, DUN, DUN... The Cliff-hanger-Cow is back... **

**First off a special shout out goes to Fantasygirl26, sorry for making you think I was dead. (Gives you nice shiny lollypop.)**

**Second, thanks to BB Macintosh and allycat1186 for their lovely reviews, keep 'em coming ladies, I loves me feedback.**

**Third, thanks to Jonathan J Strange who's attempting to get through all these chapters as fast as he can without calling me too many harsh names. I don't think he realised just how much of a cow I was until he started reading this story and became relieved when he realised that although he was far behind, it meant he didn't have to wait to find out what happens next on the cliff hanger ending chapters. (And although in the process of writing this chapter he has read his way through the last 7 I have written and is now wanting this one up, he shall have to be as patient as the rest of you.)**

**Who is stood at the door? I'm afraid, I'm not going to tell you. Partly because it's funny and partly because it will totally spoil the next chapter and you don't want that do you? **

**To those who think they know; boy are you in for a surprise...**

**Please R&R and don't forget to check out the poll on the top of my homepage, I wanna know what you guys think I should write next.**


	18. Chapter 18 Bad Blood

**Disclaimer: **In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in yours ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Some lyrics may crop up now and then and will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 18 -Bad Blood**

"_So be cool, and believe, in the things you haven't learned  
because you've lost and its gone but it will return.  
now it's all laid out in front of you  
and that's half murdered the mystery.  
are you still too shy, to describe?  
now the whole world is waking up,  
a ribbon cut for the opening.  
yes, finally the day has arrived_._..."_

_Bright Eyes_

----------------------------

Draco's mouth hung open slightly and Hermione's grip tightened on his shirt. They both knew at that point how much trouble they were in. Draco was as scared as Hermione, but he wasn't about to show it by gripping to her as tightly as she was onto him.

"You have put me in a compromising position here Draco. Finding you like this has left me with only two choices of how to deal with this and neither are very favourable. Perhaps I could..."

"Father?" Draco pleaded to Lucius Malfoy. "Please, this isn't what..."

"ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?" Lucius screamed at him. His face turning red, his imposing figure in the doorway, moving forward a step into the room. "WELL IT LOOKS TO ME LIKE _MY SON_ IS CURLED UP IN BED WITH _A FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!_"

Draco swallowed hard, he felt Hermione's hands tightening her grip on him, he didn't know what to do. He was caught, he was in a situation that he was fairly sure he couldn't talk his way out of, all he could do was think quickly. "No, Father it's..." He paused, he forced the air through the passageway of his throat, trying to open the airways that suddenly felt like they were tightening too quickly. "It's just for sex..." He wanted to close his eyes, he knew as soon as he said it that he was going to regret those words.

"JUST SEX?" Lucius Malfoy crossed the room with long strides, reaching the bed he grasped his fingers around the long hair at the back of his sons head and closed his fist. Pulling his son upwards by his hair and pointing his finger down to the petrified Hermione in the bed. "_JUST SEX_ DOES NOT INVOLVE _KISSING_ YOU STUPID BOY!" He released his grip, dropping Draco back down onto the bed. The expression on Lucius' face changed, the hatred and anger seemed to have vanished. His expression had become an unmoving mask, his mouth a straight line, his brow lowered, his eyes narrowed. "Draco, you should know better than any, since you live with Blaise 'six-foot-five and every-inch-is-hormones' Zabini, that if you want to have a; _Casual-Fuck._..." The sound of his lips seemed to remain in the room for an age, Draco could see the disdain in his father's face.

Draco moved, trying to get off the bed in an attempt to reason with Lucius. "Father I..."

"Do not move." Lucius pulled his wand from his cane and pointed it at his son. "Do not get off that bed."

Draco raised his right hand in a submissive gesture, lowering himself back down and sitting next to Hermione on the bed. "Alright Father, but can I just..."

"You may do nothing Draco." Lucius said, interrupting him again. He kept his wand trained on the couple on the bed, but began pacing up and down the room. "I cannot _believe_ you would be so _stupid._ How long has this been going on? Some time I would imagine, considering that you seemed comfortable enough in your..." He paused, searching for the right word to describe what he had witnessed. "_Perversions_. If you also realise that you were too caught up in your actions to realise that someone had entered through the _unlocked_ door." Lucius shook his head, moving and standing by the door frame, his wand still acutely aimed. "What were you _thinking_?" He sighed. "Because you are my son and _only_ because of this, I will give you a chance to explain yourself."

Draco pushed down the lump in his throat which felt like a pill he had tried to dry-swallow, he looked at Hermione for a brief moment before locking his eyes on his father. "Father I realise that what I have done is a mistake..."

"Well at least you have sense enough to realise that." Lucius said.

"Yes, but I assure you, this is nothing more than just sex. Just a casual, easy way for me to have sex. I realise now that I made a stupid mistake and I shouldn't have done it, but I can't change what I did. I want to make it better."

Lucius sighed at his son's words. Moving across the room in casual strides, standing next to the bed. "I'm afraid Draco, that I don't believe you..." Before Draco had chance to react or realise what his father was doing, Lucius grabbed hold of Hermione's hair, bunching it in his fist and pulling her upwards.

Hermione screamed, she could not stop herself. Her hands went up to her hair on reflex and she tried to pull her hair free of Lucius Malfoy's strong grip. Lucius pulled her sharply from the bed, her leg's hitting the floor with a heavy thud as he dragged her by her hair across the room. Hermione could think of nothing but how much it hurt to feel her hair being pulled out from the roots, causing her to call out, without considering what she was saying. "Draco!"

Lucius dropped her, leaving Hermione half slumped on the floor against her dresser. Lucius seethed, he looked down at the bushy-haired mudblood who had called out his son's name, then looked to his son. Lucius took two steps backwards, placing himself in the area of the door, he pointed his drawn wand at Hermione but glaring at his son. "_DRACO?_" He dropped his shoulders. "_She_ calls you Draco? You know I really wanted to believe you son, but I don't think I have a choice."

Draco didn't know what his father was going to do, but all he could do was react on instinct. His right hand flew forward in protest and he sat up on the bed. "NO! Father, we do have a choice..."

"STUPEFY!" A bolt of red light jetted across the room and Lucius Malfoy fell face first onto the floor.

Draco looked at his father on the floor, then to Hermione who looked as shocked as he did, before both their gazes switched to the door frame, which was filled by Blaise.

Blaise's wand hung in his hand, pointed at the area where Lucius had been stood, he wore a look on his face that was a mixture of regret and anger. He looked at Draco before striding across the room and grabbing him by his shirt, lifting Draco clean off the bed and onto his feet. "You absolute _fucking idiot!_ What the _fuck_ have you done?"

Draco looked at his friend, then his father, then back to Blaise again. "It's not what it looks like mate, my father..."

"You're father caught you in the process of getting your end away with Granger it looks like, but please correct me if I'm wrong and I just knocked out your Dad for a really stupid fucking reason."

Draco swallowed hard. "Ok then, it is what it looks like, but look, me and Granger..."

Blaise threw his hand in the air, half turning, taking a step then turning back to Draco with his hands on the top of his head. "You and Granger have been fucking. That is not what I'm worried about, what I am worried about is what is going to happen when your Dad wakes up." He threw his arms down in frustration.

Draco looked at Hermione and narrowed his eyes, pointing his finger at her. "You! Did you tell him?"

"Oh like she'd have to tell me!" Blaise said, looking at Draco. "I'm not an idiot Draco, I guessed after the first time and told her to tell me if it ever happened again. So I could try and stop something like _this_ happening." Blaise offered a hand out to Hermione and pulled her up from the floor before turning back to Draco. "One day I'll give you a lesson in subliminal bonding gestures but for now we have a more pressing matter at hand."

"What?" Draco said, confused that his best friend was aware that he had slept with the mudblood servant but had neither said or done anything about it.

"We don't have time for this. Stay there." Blaise said, moving towards the door before turning and walking back towards Draco. "No, don't stay there, get your wand, get your Dad's wand, move him into the living room." Blaise turned again and began walking out of the room.

"Where the smeg do you think you're going?" Draco said, bending down to pluck his fathers wand from his hand.

"I didn't want to do this, but you've left me with no choice Draco, I'm going to have to call in some friends to help me sort this out." Blaise replied, his back to Draco, walking out of the door.

"Who?" Draco called out after him.

"You'll see." Blaise called back from the corridor.

Draco looked at father, laying peacefully on the floor, then looked at Hermione. "What's he going to do?" It had been more of rhetorical question than anything, the last thing he had expected was for Hermione to answer him.

"If I had to guess, I'd say he was going to call the resistance."

Draco just stared at Hermione.

-----------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Yes, my comment at the end of the last chapter was meant to confuse you, tee hee hee, I do apologise but it's far too amusing for me to think of all the scratching heads... **

**And another semi-cliff hanger... I know, I'm horrible to you lot sometimes but after some of the names I got at the end of the last chapter, what do you expect?**

**Ideally I would have let you lot stew for a few more days but I know what I'm like, if I didn't upload this as soon as I finished my notes, then I would start thinking things like: **_**You can't come back from this, are you sure you want to go there?**_** And since I know where this story needs to go, that would be bad. **

**Now for some shouts outs, first to Fantasygirl26, my superstar, hope you liked this one. Next to GiggleGinny and BlowKissesNotBuildings, thanks for the reviews, it's always appreciated and keeps me going until I have the next chapter written. **

**Last but by no means least, my Super Vanilla Dragon, my favourite lady; Twiist. Opinions on Lucius will be both appreciated and dreaded equally. I know what I would have preferred him to do, but it would have made a fairly short chapter and it wouldn't have really fit in with the story. **

**So, please R&R, feedback is ALWAYS welcome. Don't forget to take part in the poll on my profile page. (it's at the top.) **

**Oh, before I forget, anyone who leaves me a super-dooper detailed review on this chapter (and ask's) might get a special treat and be told the title of Chapter 19 as a special preview.**

**---- Last minute thanks, the review email just this second came through, ImperfectSilver, yes, I'm not dead, fantastic to hear from you me dear. Hope you like this one ;)**


	19. Chapter 19 The Vanishing Act

**Disclaimer:**In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in yours ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Some lyrics may crop up now and then and will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 19 -The Vanishing Act**

"_Well I guess that you never knew me,_

_Or at least not well enough,_

_So I fill my gut with dark red wine,_

_Until my brain shuts off and my eyes go blind,_

_You won't see me there in that thick black air,_

_Yeah, I'll finally make something disappear._

_Because I've been practising disappearing_

_And I think that I've got it down,_

_Now there is no sun, just a cellar,_

_Nowhere is sky, just that black, black dirt..."_

_Bright Eyes_

----------------------------

Once Draco had his father safely positioned on the settee in the living room, he took the chance to sit down himself. Blaise was still running around the place like a headless house elf, occasionally barking orders from another room like; "Obliviate the house elf and stuff him in the kitchen cupboard!" And Draco had yet to get his attention for more than 30 seconds since he had wandered out of Hermione's room, muttering cryptic things to himself about help being on the way.

Draco looked at Hermione, who had just entered the room, a leather satchel around her shoulder that he recognised as being his from Hogwarts. He pointed to it with his left index finger. "What's that?"

Hermione drew breath to answer, but she stopped as Blaise entered, placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her to sit down next to Draco on the settee. "It's a bag of things you might need, mate." Blaise said, grabbing the firewhiskey decanter from the coffee table and filling four glasses; one he handed to Draco, one he handed to Hermione, one he kept for himself and the fourth he placed on the floor before kicking it over.

Draco peered at Blaise curiously. "Is there any reason you've just wasted good firewhiskey? And why in the name of Merlin's testicles might I need a bag of _things_?"

Blaise smirked a little, taking a drink from his glass. "Because it needs to look like we were surprised in here. And because you're going to have to go into hiding, at least for a few days." He pointed to Lucius' wand that was laid next to Draco on a side table. "Is that your Dad's wand? Where's yours?"

Draco looked at the wand for a moment before picking it up and holding it out for his friend. "Yeah it is, mines in my pocket."

Blaise nodded, taking the wand. "Ok, hand yours over."

"Oh, what's that? So you've gone mental, have you? Well that's ok Blaise, I can forget about what you just said."

"No I haven't, I'm thinking perfectly clearly." Replied Blaise. "Your wand needs to remain here, just trust me. You'll be safe, I promise you mate. Trust me."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Well that's just it, isn't it mate. I don't know if I _can_ trust you. I thought you told me about everything."

"Says Mr I-Just-Got-Caught-By-My-Dad-In-Bed-With-The-Mudblood-Servant." Replied Blaise curtly.

"Yes, but you knew about it that." Draco said.

"Yes, but you didn't know that I knew. We could go on about this all day mate, but at the end of the day I'm the only one who can get you out of this situation so you're going to have to remember that I am your best friend and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, it only has to be for a few hours."

After looking at his friend's extend hand for a moment, he reluctantly pulled his wand from his pocket and handed it to Blaise. He leaned forward, giving Blaise a stern look as he released his grip. "I am_really_ trusting you here mate."

Blaise carefully took Draco's wand and nodded his head. "I know that mate." Blaise drained the contents of his glass, and then smashed it on the floor.

"Hey! My Mum bought us those!" Draco said, pointing to the smashed glass on the floor.

"Get some perspective, I'll repair it later." Said Blaise, going into the hall and throwing Lucius' as far down as he could. He then came back into the living room and put Draco's wand behind the door.

"What the hell are you doing now you crack pot?" Draco asked, taking a swift drink from his glass and elbowing Hermione to encourage her to do the same before Blaise smashed every glass in the house.

"Disarming you of course." Said Blaise. "So when it's _found_ they'll think you were disarmed, don't worry I'll get it back to you by the morning at the latest."

Draco wanted to ask more questions, as so far he was fairly confused; about far more than just what Blaise was trying to organise. But his train of thought was interrupted by the fireplace erupting with green flames and Victoria Frobisher emerging from it.

"Alright Blaiseykins, if I got your message right, then I'm here to help." Victoria said, smiling broadly and stepping into the room. The fireplace erupted again, another person stepped out of the green flames, a young looking wizard whom Draco didn't recognise.

"Frobisher! Excellent." Blaise said, reaching out and taking her hand, guiding her towards the settee where the unconscious Lucius Malfoy lay. "This one is fragile cargo, you need to take extra care when transporting him. I cannot stress enough how much you need to take care of him." He said, pointing to Lucius.

Victoria nodded her head. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him." She moved forward, beckoning the man stood behind her. "Come on Toby, we need to move him carefully."

Draco stood up from the settee, beginning to regret handing over his wand so easily. "I'm sorry Frobisher but, where the _fuck_ do you think you're going to take my father?"

"The same place we're going to take _you,_ Malfoy. I don't know what exactly it is you've done but from what Blaise _has_ told me, you've got yourself into such a mess, that I've had to come help. Which much be a pretty desperate situation indeed." Frobisher replied, narrowing her eyes at the former Slytherin.

Draco moved forward, pointing his finger at the ex-Gryffindor but was stopped when he found that Hermione had gotten out of her seat and was now standing in his way. He looked at her curiously. "Granger, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Draco, for Merlin's sake just LEAVE IT!" Hermione said, putting her hands on the insides of his elbows. "Blaise is trying to help you, he thinks that Vicky can, so why don't you just trust him?" She said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

----------------------

"I cannot fucking believe I let you talk me into this." Draco said, looking at Hermione as they walked down the corridor of the resistance building behind Blaise and Victoria, who was levitating Lucius Malfoy in front of her.

"And as soon as he starts to stir I need you to feed him a good amount of Babbling Beverage." Blaise was saying to Victoria. "I don't care how many confundus charms you have to use on him but when he is safely returned to the ministry, I don't want a single person to believe a thing he says he saw."

Victoria was nodding at Blaise. "Are you getting all of this Toby?" She said to her underling, who was scribbling fiercely with a quill on a piece of parchment. She turned her head slightly to see if he had acknowledged her before returning her attention to Blaise.

"And Frobisher, this is _very_ important, he _doesn't_ get hurt, he has _no_ permanent damage done to his brain. If he's addled for a couple of days, it isn't going to be anyone's problem, but anything more than that and I come down like a ton of bricks. Do you understand me?" Blaise warned.

"I understand, Blaisey." Victoria replied. "But you do know that this little episode is pretty much going to wipe you out with us don't you? You've called in _all_ your favours here. We're providing protection to some of the most hated Death Eaters in Voldemort's circle."

"Don't worry Frobisher, I understand how much this is costing me." Replied Blaise. "Just make sure everything goes according to the plan."

"Don't worry it will." She said before turning with the unconscious Lucius Malfoy into a non-descript looking room. Draco went to follow her inside before having his collar caught by Blaise.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blaise said.

"With my father." Draco replied, pointing inside the room.

Blaise shook his head and pointed to a room at the end of the corridor. "You'll be down there you muppet. The idea is that when you're 'rescued' by the retrieval team, you won't be together and your dad will be claiming he saw pink elephants trying to paint a water colour of Tower Bridge so that no one will believe him if he says he saw his son in bed with the servant."

"Alright, alight." Draco said huffily. "You've turned into a right bossy git, you know that?" He started walking alongside both Blaise and Hermione, towards the door that Blaise had pointed to.

"I'm just looking out for you, mate." Blaise said. "You're not exactly liked in this place."

"And you are?" Draco said with an inclined eyebrow.

"Not exactly, but I come in handy." Blaise replied, opening the door to the room that he had said they would be occupying. "It's basic, but it will do for now. I'll get your wand to you by the morning at the very latest, but the faster I leave here, the faster I can raise the alarm."

Blaise pointed inside the room, it wasn't much more decorative than Hermione's room back at the manor, there was a bed in one corner, then what appeared to be a bathroom without a door as Draco could clearly see a toilet. "You expect me to stay _here_?" Draco began to protest, but Blaise gave him a soft knock on the shoulder, pushing him inside the room. Hermione followed voluntarily after him.

"Yes I do. Deal with it." Blaise said with a slight smirk. "I'll see you in a few hours." With that he shut the door and Draco could hear his footsteps trail off down the corridor.

He looked in slight disbelief at Hermione, not quite sure how they had ended up in this situation. "Well isn't this just... _comfy_?" He said, throwing the shoulder bag he had been carrying on the floor. "I suppose you're happy aren't you? After all, they are probably going to want you to stay here with them. You'll be free." He looked at her accusingly as if the whole situation was all her fault.

"Do you know what would make me happy Draco?." Hermione said, moving across the room and sitting down on the bed, kicking her shoes off onto the floor. "I do not want to be a _slave_ anymore. I want to live on my own, do a job that makes me happy and I want to practise magic again." She looked at him hard.

"Well you've got your wish Granger. You'll be free soon enough and maybe they'll send you out of the country and sort you out with a wand." He said indignantly. "Then you'll never have to see me again."

"Yes well there's a problem with that Draco." Hermione said. "I'm not sure that never seeing you again is going to make me happy."

Draco looked at her for a moment with disbelief before waving his hand dismissively at her. "Oh shut up Granger. I think that hit to your head as given you a concussion and your babbling." He smirked at her, waiting for her goaded response, but she just looked at him. Draco went to take a step forward, then drew his foot back. "Oh come on Granger, you're not playing the game."

Hermione leant back against the wall that the bed was pushed against. "Maybe I don't feel like playing the game anymore, Draco."

Draco furrowed his brow a little, taking a step forward. "Come on, Granger. We've always played this game and it's your turn."

She turned her head slightly and looked at the wall instead of him. "I'm not playing anymore. I'm sick of it, I'm sick of trading insults and witty banter. I want to _talk_."

"Granger..." Draco looked at her, wanting her to look at him. "Look, you know I can't..." He threw his arms up in frustration. "Herm... Granger I think you're confusing our little trysts with something their not. Just because you sleep with someone, it doesn't mean you develop feelings for them. OK?"

She snapped her head around glaring at him. "I am more than aware of that, thank-you Draco, you patronising bastard. Why can't you do it? Why can't you just talk like a normal human being? Why do you always have to have an argument instead of a conversation?"

Draco was slightly taken aback, although almost everyone was aware of his aversion to any conversation that had anything involving how he felt about things in it, not many people had dared to ever call him on it. "I..." He began but was interrupted by the door to the room flying open and slamming into the wall.

"Malfoy!" The figure in the doorway shouted. Draco's mouth dropped open...

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to The Flare's classic song; Foot Stompin' which I had on repeat between the Sweeney Todd soundtrack while writing this chapter. **

**So, shout outs: snapefan2007, ascii27, Jonathan J Strange, Parcheezie and darbythomas many thanks to you. Your reviews were greatly appreciated, keep 'em coming.**

**Special thanks to: fantasygirl26, ImperfectSilver and allycat1186, super fast reviewers all, it's nice to know you're sat with (probable) bated breath while my lazy arse sits, pissing about on itunes and watching Quentin Tarantino films instead of giving my full attention to the next chapter... Just kidding, I've actually been working pretty much straight through this week. **

**Super special thanks with bells and budgerigars on to my SVD, from your SCB. Just because your reviews reminded me of how much I enjoyed writing for an audience, not just myself. **

**So as usual please R&R and those who haven't yet taken part in the poll at the top of my profile page, please do so. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 The 'Feel Good' Revolution

**Disclaimer:**In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in yours ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Some lyrics may crop up now and then and will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 20 - The 'Feel Good' Revolution**

"_I don't care where we are going  
as long as I'm going with you  
the summer swells in  
with the heat comes a new kind of wanting  
cool nights never cooled us off  
lay around and wait for something to happen  
when it is three lonely figures  
a bedroom, a basement, she is scared  
which one is sleeping and which one is lying awake?  
which one is sleeping and which one is lying about it?..._

_  
The girl always gets in the way  
ruined friendships but others replace them  
these opinions are poison_

_I have been drinking them all of my life  
I could never replace you  
and I could never forget what its like  
step out on a moonlit roof  
the radio leads a feel good revolution  
cigarettes and my closest friends_

_I tell myself that I have to remember this  
I have to remember this_"

_Bright Eyes_

----------------------------

"You know, I heard about this, but I didn't believe it." He smirked. "I told them; don't be so fucking stupid. But now, that I see you here, I have to say that this is possibly both the most tragic and delicious thing I have ever had the pleasure to witness."

"Nott?!" Draco could barely believe his eyes, he was really seeing the son of Darius Nott stood in front of him.

"I am glad to see that your eyesight hasn't failed you." Theodore Nott said, a broad smirk painted across his lips. "However it seems that the company you keep has vastly improved." He nodded his head in the direction of Hermione.

"What?" If it was possible for Draco to be anymore confused at this point, he'd wager his head would explode. "But, you're... You're father..."

"My_father_ is the Dark Lord's right hand man, not me." Nott started to move across the room, coming closer to where Draco was standing. "From what I heard you're pet Bear, telling Frobisher, then you should know more than most that you do not always agree with what is preached to you from your parents."

"So you're working for the resistance?" Draco said slowly, being sure to enunciate each word carefully.

"Actually Malfoy, I am _leading_ them." Said Nott with a smirk. "Well, with Victoria."

Draco brought his hand up to his head. Everything he thought he knew was wrong, his world seemed like it was falling apart. Not only was his best friend working _with_ the resistance, but he was working with Theodore Nott. In school, they hated him, they would play all sorts of pranks of him and go out of their way to make his life a misery.

"Now, we have a slight problem." Nott said, drawing Draco's attention back to him. "Big, Bald and Black might think that just because he's given us a few bits of information and helped move certain muggleborns into positions where we can help them, it gives him the right to walk in here whenever he wants and start dictating what we're going to do." Nott smirked a little, moving back to the doorway. "This is not the case, I'm afraid I am not going to give the ok on this little operation until I am sure you can be trusted to keep your mouth shut. If you're not, we might have to look at Obliviation. And I know that 'ole _Blaisey_ might have threatened upon pain of very literal death, that we were not to do it to your father, but strangely, he forgot to mention anything about you."

"So, what exactly are you going to do?" Draco said.

"I'm going to send a few people to have a nice _chat_ with you." Nott smirked. "Don't worry, you'll probably find it very painless." Nott turned, stepping outside the door to leave, before turning his head and looking back into the room. "Dinner will be served promptly at Eight." He smiled at Hermione, then shut the door to the room, the sound of his footsteps disappearing down the corridor.

Draco stood staring at the closed door, he wasn't sure if he could take anymore surprises that day. He heard Hermione coming up behind him, then her hand coming up to his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I am fine, Granger." He said.

"I know you are." She said. "But I'm worried."

He turned around, facing her. "About me? I assure you, there really is no need."

"I'm not worried about you, Draco." Hermione said, looking up at him. "I'm worried about what's going to happen. To _us._"

"What do you mean?" Draco was interrupted by a soft knocking at the door. Both he and Hermione turned their heads to see the door becoming ajar and a face peering round.

"Is it ok for me to come in?"

Draco nodded his head, a petite girl with long Black hair, half of it hanging over her face, entered the room. It took a few moments for him to realise where he knew her from, he barely recognised her, but hidden behind the hair, he could just make out the features of her face. "Hello, Su." He said, offering her a small smile.

"Hello." She said in reply. "Theodore said I should come and talk to you. He said that I might be the best person to explain about how things work around here."

"I see." Draco said. He looked to Hermione for a moment and took hold of her elbow. He guided her towards the bed and sat down, pulling her down next to him, for reasons unclear to Hermione until Su moved across the room and sat cross-legged in front of them, pulling her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Her hair out of the way, Hermione could clearly see the dark red and angry looking scars across Su's face, the obvious trademarks of a werewolf attack.

"I owe the people here my life." Su began, her head tilted down a little, looking at the floor. "After I had been wrongly identified as a muggleborn, Blaise had tried to help me by taking to your house, as you know..."

"You mean...?" Hermione asked, looking to Draco.

"Yes." He answered. "This is the person who _was_ going to be living in our house."

Hermione pressed her lips together and looked back to Su, this could quite easily have been her had fate not twisted itself in her favour.

"I ended up in Bellatrix Lestrange's house instead." Su said, with a look in Draco's direction that made him feel slightly more than uncomfortable about his aunt. "The beatings and abuse were nothing compared to what happened with _him._ After..." she swallowed a little, it was hard even now she knew that she was safe to say his name. "...Greyback attacked me, Victoria managed to get me out, with Blaise's help of course." Su smiled a little. "It was Victoria who brought Blaise to us, she said he could be trusted to help. I believe her because if it wasn't for him, I might have just been recycled into another household. Or worse..." She said, knowing that she could have quite easily have ended up being taken to Fenrir Greyback's pack. The stories she had heard about what he did to young girls like her still plagued her nightmares.

"Su, I_ am_ very sorry about what happened to you." Draco began. "But I don't see..."

"What it has to do with you?" Su interrupted.

Draco nodded his head. "Yes."

"I can understand that it might be hard for you to see. But what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has done to our world, it's just wrong." Su looked up, looking hard into Draco's grey eyes. "Take someone like her..." She Said, pointing to Hermione. "She's intelligent and skilled, I'll bet that she could outmatch half the purebloods working in the ministry if she had her wand back. But under his regime, she's doomed to live a life of slavery. And for what? Because of the one thing no one can control, who her parents are."

Draco swallowed, he was finding the conversation growing more uncomfortable by the second, everything that had been drummed into him since he was a child was suddenly coming into question and he didn't like it. "Yes, but..."

"But nothing!" Su said, standing up, determined to prove her point. "How would you feel if someone else had taken over the ministry and said; From now on, all Black wizards are not equal and they must become slaves to white wizards - ? How would you feel about your_best friend_ being told that?"

"But that's _different_." Draco said. "That's just skin colour, Blaise couldn't help..."

"Being Black?" Su said. "It's just blood, Draco. It's all just blood." Su un-tucked the hair from her ear, letting it swing back in front of face. "Maybe you should think about that, Blaise can see it, you might learn something about yourself." Su turned on her heels and walked towards the door, reaching it, she took one last look at the pair sat on the bed, before leaving the room, leaving Draco to contemplate what she had just said to him.

"What are you going to do, Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked to Hermione. "I can't... My family, we're _purebloods_, you don't understand what it's like to grow up in that environment."

"Can I ask you something?" She said, looking at Draco.

"Sure."

"Do you agree with the way that Voldemort is running the country? Everything he is doing, from the muggleborn servitude to the marriage laws."

"Well..." Draco began. "OK, I don't agree with _everything_ but..." He sighed, looking into her eyes. "Hermione, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't have a choice in this, it goes against everything I've ever been taught." He said.

"That sounds like a very hollow excuse, Draco." She shook her head a little. "In fact it sounds like you don't even believe it yourself, you're just repeating what you've always been told to say. You always have a choice, Draco."

Draco looked down at his hands for a moment, then looked back to Hermione. "I don't know what I am going to do." He leaned over, putting his head in her lap. He was so confused about everything, Blaise, his father, everything he had ever been taught to believe. He just needed a little bit of comfort at that moment, he felt Hermione's hand on top of head, starting to gently stroke his hair. It was comforting.

"Well, I can't decide for you, Draco." Hermione said. "I can only tell you what I know."

"And what's that?" He asked.

"I think..." She began, her hand pausing for a moment, then beginning to stroke his hair again. "I know, that I have feelings for you. And I think you have them for me too..."

Draco turned his head in her lap, looking directly up at her. This was, bushy haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all, mudblood, Hermione Granger. But if he hated her, then why was seeking comfort from her now? And why had he sought comfort in her arms? He had a very horrible feeling that it had gone beyond a casual attraction. "I'm not good with feelings..." He said.

"I think you are." Hermione said. "I think you're just not good at talking about them."

She smiled at him.

-----------------------

_**The next morning...**_

Draco awoke, a little disorientated at first as to where exactly he was, till he cracked open his eyes and looked around the drab room in the resistance building. He groaned a little, remembering what had happened the day before and how he had landed himself in this situation. He down at looked Hermione, still asleep and curled around him. Her head nestled against his chest, her small arm tucked around his waist and one of her legs had tied itself around his. In spite of himself, he smiled.

The door to the room cracked open, Draco looked to the light that was now spilling in and he saw Blaise's dark figure in the doorway. Draco pressed a finger to his own lips, signalling for Blaise to be quiet as he carefully un-hooked Hermione and slipped out of the bed without waking her up. He picked up his trousers which had been left in a crumple on the floor and pulled them on over the top of his boxer shorts before walking across the room. "Mornin'. Everything ready to go?"

Blaise smirked a little and shook his head. "Nearly. First off, as promised, here is your wand." He pulled Draco's wand from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks mate." Draco said in a hushed voice. "It did not feel right without this." He smiled, tucking his wand into the back of his trousers. "So, what's second off?"

"Well, I came to tell you the real plan, I don't want you to be out of the loop when it all goes down." Blaise said.

"What do you mean, the _real plan_?" Draco replied, scratching the back of head, trying to repress a yawn.

"You don't think I told this lot what was really going to happen do you?" Blaise gave a quiet laugh. "Don't be so soft, it's going to be so funny. We just have to sort the first part out now, so we don't have problems later."

Draco shook his head and smiled at his friend. "Alright, nut job, just tell me what we're going to do and I might even get the chance to go back to bed."

"Well I thought that would be obvious." Blaise said. "We have to kill Granger."

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**(Tries to suppress the urge laugh maniacally.) **

**Okey day, just to address something that I have been asked, the reason that Blaise DID NOT just Obliviate Lucius is basically that neither Blaise nor Draco are very good at memory charms and Blaise wouldn't want to risk doing any permanent damage to Lucius. So, certainly he would not trust the resistance to perform a memory charm on Lucius. He cares about Lucius a lot, both because he's Draco's father and because he's been the only stable male figure in his life. He would rather find a way around using memory charms than risk doing permanent damage to him.**

**So, what did you guys think? I wants feedback on this one. Even if you hated it, I want to know. **

**Shoutouts: ImperfectSilver, Fantasygirl26, The Nikster, Jonathan J Strange, Parcheezie, snapefan2007, ascii27, allycat1186 and of course Twiist you all rock. The reviews I get left by people keep me going and encourage me in-between chapters to get off my lazy arse and write, so seriously THANK YOU for letting me know what you think. **

**Sometimes I get complimented by you guys in such a big way I don't actually know how to thank you properly, so I am planning something in my head that might be a nice way to thank all my loyal readers for their support during the course of this fanfic. Because it's been a long hard road to get here and with all the horrible cliff hangers I keep leaving you with, I think some of the names I have been called have been quite restrained. ;)**

**So, as always, please R&R**

** p.s, anyone who spots a typo or a missing word, can you let me know, I've been through it twice, yet I am sure I have missed something.  
**


	21. Chapter 21 Middleman

**Disclaimer:**In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in yours ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC, I try to limit them as much as possible. Some lyrics may crop up now and then and will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 21 - Middleman**

"_I travelled though the atmosphere as a wall of feedback climbed  
The pegs were gold, the band was old, they played in half time  
Now every dream gets whittled down just like every fool gets wise  
You will never reap of any seed deprived of sunlight_

_So I have become the Middleman  
The grey areas are mine  
The in-between, the absentee  
Is a beautiful disguise_

_So I keep my footlights shining bright just like I keep my exits wide  
'Cause I never know when it's time to go, it's too crowded now inside  
The dead can hide beneath the ground and the birds can always fly  
But the rest of us do what we must in constant compromise_

_So I have become the Middleman  
The grey areas are fine  
The "I don't know," the "maybe so"  
Is the only real reply  
It is the only true reply_"

_Bright Eyes_

----------------------------

Draco laughed.

Blaise looked at Draco with a curious smirk on his face. "I must say, mate, I am quite pleased with that reaction." He put his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it. "You know for a minute there , when I walked in, I was a bit worried you'd become attached to the filthy little mudblood. Come on then, do you want to do the honours or shall I?" Blaise pointed at the sleeping Hermione in the bed.

Draco looked at Blaise and furrowed his brow. "What? Wait a sec. Blaise, you are joking aren't you?"

Blaise cocked his head and looked at Draco curiously. "Of course I'm not joking, you daft git. Look, I'll get us another house elf to make up for it, don't worry." Blaise smiled at his friend. "Don't start getting sentimental on me at this stage in your life, mate. I know she's a good fuck, but..."

Draco looked up at his friend like he'd completely lost the plot. "What in the name of all that is unholy do you mean?"

"Well... Aw, mate, you didn't think she was just fucking you, did you?" Blaise threw his arm around Draco's shoulders and gave him a friendly shake. "Mate, she's gonna _have_ to die, we can't leave her alive to tell anyone that she's been fucking us both, when we kill everyone else."

Draco shook his head and shrugged Blaise's arm from his shoulders. "Wait. Back up a minute, please. I have had enough of people bursting into rooms with information that my brain can't put together. You've been sleeping with Herm... Granger? Start with that, then explain what you mean by; when _we_kill everyone else..."

Blaise tilted his head and looked at Draco. "Well, of course I've been sleeping with her. Why should I go to the whore house when there's a fairly decent, piece of pussy, in the house that I can fuck whenever I want to for free? No restrictions, no romance, no having to put a fucking ring on her finger."

"Wait, what?!" Draco felt he had used that word far too many times in the past few days. He was completely confused. He had felt that he was lacking a good deal of knowledge when his world had initially been thrown into disarray, but now he wasn't so sure that he knew anything at all.. "So,_you've_ been sleeping with her?"

"Yes... I thought I'd already established that. Now, is there someone in Draco's brain that I can talk to?"

"What about Frobisher?"

"There's a Frobisher inside your brain? Well ok. If you think I'll get more sense out of her..."

Draco shook his head, confused for a moment. "No... You know fine well that I was inquiring whether or not you were fucking Frobisher."

"Well_of course_ I've been fucking Frobisher." Blaise said with a chuckle. "I needed a way to get into all this didn't I? I needed _someone_ who would be involved and who could vouch for me. I knew Frobisher would probably be involved, she never could mind her own business. And I knew it wouldn't take much for me to convince her that I wanted to join them. Stupid bloody Gryffindor's, at least you can count on them to be gullible." Blaise smiled at his own cleverness. "When I found out that Nott was involved, well that was just the icing on the cake, wasn't it? Imagine the _look_ on Darius Nott's face when _we_ bring his son in before all the other Death Eaters and reveal him as a traitor."

Draco took a step backwards, trying to take everything that Blaise was saying in. "So, you're _not_ working with the resistance?"

Blaise laughed. "Merlin no! I'm sorry, mate, did you actually I think I had changed sides? I'm sorry. I bet I had you all worried there, thinking you were going to have to hand me in." Blaise moved over to Draco, putting his arm around his shoulders and turning him to face Hermione sleeping in the bed. "Let me explain everything properly. When it became obvious that there were a few stupid, but organised people, trying to over throw the Dark Lord, I figured that they would probably have someone from Potter's lot involved with them. Frobisher seemed an obvious candidate; after all, even though she's a pureblood, she always had that stupid sense of impropriety about her. So, I thought to myself; why don't you fuck her a few times, see if she knows anything. Well she did. Once I had convinced her that I wasn't happy with the new regime, then it was just a matter of patience. All I had to do was bide my time, give them a few bits of almost worthless information and wait for the right time to spring a raid." Blaise smiled a little, giving his friends shoulder a squeeze. "Now, I have to admit, mate, I hadn't thought of doing it this early in the game. But you've actually given us a perfect set of excuses. Last night when I went back to the house, I made it look a little messier, then went straight to the ministry and told the guys there that I thought you had been surprised by an attack at home and they had taken, you, your dad and Granger. Now, unfortunately, here's where we hit a slight problem. You see, you remember that raid that went hideously wrong?"

Draco shook his head a little, a bit dazed by everything Blaise was telling him. "Erm, the one that had something to do with McLaggen?"

Blaise nodded. "Yes, Peakes, his servant had been communicating with a few members of the resistance and got caught and interrogated. Well he gave them enough information so that, unfortunately, they might end up figuring out where this building is actually located before their supposed to. So, because you're my best friend, I made this big song and dance about it having to be _my_ raid team who were in charge of finding you and they've let me. Right now I'm supposedly out following leads. What I'll tell them later is that I suspected Frobisher being involved somehow, not sure why yet, I'll make up something. Then I'll tell them I followed her to where you were being held, went home, got your wand, or say that I had your wand on me, I haven't decided yet. Then I'll concoct something about getting in and managing to find you undetected. Then we can tell them about how we stormed through the building together, taking down the resistance. We'll be heroes, mate!"

Draco just stared into nothing. He felt numb. "So, that's your plan?"

"Well almost, after we've killed Granger, we'll go room to room, kill everyone in the building as we quietly as we can so hopefully, we don't end up with too many on us at once, when we've got rid of everyone, we'll get your dad, who, when I checked up on him on my way down, was babbling on about seeing leprechauns dancing the fandango, then we'll take him back with us. When all the confusion enchantments have worn off, he won't be able to tell what was real and what wasn't over the last few days, so he won't say anything about you and Granger, in case he looks like a bit of a tit. You can just say that your dad had come round, you'd been talking and got surprised by an attack. They won't question it."

"So, you want to kill _everyone_?" Draco said.

"Well I'd like to avoid killing Nott if we can, but if it's unavoidable, it's unavoidable. There's no records of me ever having been here, there will be no witnesses, we'll be home free and treat like kings. Now, I've told this lot that I won't bring the cavalry coming until at least tomorrow night, so even Nott won't expect anything this early."

"I see a problem with your plan." Hermione said, opening her eyes and causing both boys to jump. "You've gone mad, Blaise." Hermione sat up, swinging her legs around and putting her bare feet on the floor. "You have missed things, there's going to be a paper trail, you are going to get caught and when the Dark Lord discovers all the lies you've spun, he _will_ find out what your hiding and he'll have you killed in the blink of an eye."

Blaise raised his wand, pointing it at Hermione. "How long have you been listening, _mudblood_?"

"Long enough to hear your ridiculous plan and pick enough holes in it, you couldn't use it as a net." Hermione said, standing up.

"Well, believe it or not, Granger, your opinion matters very little to me and you're not going to be alive long enough to see the whole thing executed." Blaise said, pointing his wand directly at Hermione's chest.

She raised her chin defiantly, she wouldn't close her eyes. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing how scared she was.

Draco raised his hand and placed it on the crux of Blaise's elbow. "I think you should maybe lower that wand, mate."

"What?!" Blaise looked at Draco. "You're _protecting_ her? She's just a filthy little mudblood!" Blaise scowled. " And I'm your _best friend!_"

"I'm sorry to say this, mate. But she's making a lot sense." Draco said, guiding Blaise's arm down slowly. "To be honest, you're sounding like a madman. How many people are in this building? Thirty? Forty? More? You think the two of us can kill them _all_? All someone needs to do is get one lucky shot, take one of us out and we're fucked."

"We can manage it!" Blaise said. "We survived the battle didn't we?"

"Even_ I_ hate to admit this, mate, but I think we only survived that battle, through a great case of luck, combined with the other sides lack of unforgivables." Draco said, shaking his head a little.

"Since when did _you_ start trying to be the level-headed one?" Blaise said.

"Right about the time you start trying to be the _pig_-headed one." Draco said with a small smile on his face. "Come on, mate, let's work this out together. Trust me."

"How touching." A voice from behind them said.

Blaise and Draco both snapped their heads around, seeing Theodore Nott stood in the doorway.

"I must say, I'm impressed." Nott said, stepping inside the room. "Blaise, you have not only managed to concoct the most idiotic plan in the history of the wizarding world, which had to be pointed out to you by a muggleborn of all people. But you made the assumption that I was stupid enough not have listening charms placed inside this room before allowing you to bring a Death Eater into it."

"Er technically..." Draco began, only to find himself interrupted by Nott.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I was talking to this, soon to be dead,_ traitor_, in front of me." Nott said, raising his wand and pointing it at Blaise. "Now, Mr Zabini, what to do with you..."

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **

**I must stop ending chapters on threats of imminent death...**

**Hope I haven't thrown you all too much for a loop. I think there's about two more chapters left to go from this point, unless I hit upon something that I had never realised when writing the next chapter.**

**SPECIAL NOTE: I have been threatened upon ****pain of death****, that I DO NOT (as if I have any control over my characters) allow Nott, to kill Blaise. Again... I have personally promised my beta that I won't do it. I have been told there will be lots of tears if it does happen and a few of them will be mine, so I am behaving myself... For now... hehe... **

**Thanks go to; ImperfectSilver, (even though she doesn't normally read these, pscht!), Writer Of Mysteries, IvEgOtAnOtHeRcOnFeSsiOnToMaKe, snapefan2007, GiggleGinny, fantasygirl26 -Another-Imperfect-Soul-, Twiist and all my regular reader's such as allycat1186, ascii27 and Parcheezie who probably didn't have the chance to review the last chapter by the time I wrote this one. **

**Special thanks go to: Twiist and Jonathan J Strange, who both suggested a few changes which contributed to a couple of lines that had me laughing for a good solid five minutes. Well, at least I amused myself, ten points to whoever comments on said lines.**

**I am working right through at the moment, trying to write while the inspiration is within me to actually do something about it so chapter 22 might come in the next few days.**

**So, as always, please R&R and don't forget to take part in the poll I'm running on my profile page, you get to choose what I write next.**


	22. Chapter 22 We are Free Men

**Disclaimer: **In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in yours ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC; I try to limit them as much as possible. Some lyrics may crop up now and then and will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 22 - We Are Free Men**

"_Well, the future spills its intangibles  
An unknown set of variables  
A path that spliten infinitely up ahead  
So tell me what's the use to pick and choose  
From what you should or shouldn't do?  
That's time spent better sleeping in your bed  
Or wide awake in a shopping mall, trying clothes on from off of the wall  
Yeah, anything to entertain yourself  
'Cause a costume can be comfortable  
It can make you feel more beautiful  
It can even make you look like someone else  
But it's still you, so there's nothing you can do  
Like a bad habit, the one you couldn't kick, there it always is  
And it's nothing that no doctor's gonna fix _"

_Bright Eyes_

----------------------------

Blaise sneered at the skinny, lank haired boy, who was pointing his wand in his direction. "Nott, do you have some kind of sixth sense that tells you when you are the last person in the world that someone wants to see, just so you can show up?" He raised his wand, pointing at directly at Nott's chest.

"And to think that Victoria _almost_ had me convinced that you could be trusted." Nott said. "Still, all that bullshit you fed Malfoy seemed a bit unnecessary, Zabini. I think we _both_ know that she would never lower herself to sleeping with _you._"

A smirk grew across Blaise's lips. "Well this is interesting, Nott. Don't tell me you've got a little _crush_ on dear, old, Frobisher."

Draco quirked his eyebrow, looking at the two men pointing their wands at one another, he paid close attention to the expression that Blaise was wearing, he knew that look. It was one Blaise was particularly fond of wearing when he was winding Draco up. If Blaise could keep Nott's attention locked on him for long enough, there was a chance that Draco could drawn his wand from his pocket and take Nott down. But first, he needed a distraction; he internally egged Blaise on as he quickly tried to think of something he could do.

"Fuck you, Zabini!" Nott said, now snarling at his former roommate.

"Sorry to tell you, _Theodore_." Blaise said. "But Frobisher took more than one ride on the Blaise Express, with a one-way ticket to Zabini's end!"

"You, lying bastard!" Nott shouted, lunging forward at Blaise.

Draco reached into his back pocket, he'd only have one chance at this, looking across the room at Hermione, he nodded to her before calling out. "Get down!" It seemed to work, his shout caused both Nott and Blaise to break their deadlocked glares and look at Draco. He quickly pulled his wand free from his trousers and pointed it squarely at Nott. "Avada Kedavra!" The spell was caste, a jet of green light shot from Draco's wand. Nott noticed too late, unable to dodge out of the way, it hit him in the middle of his chest. Draco watched as Nott's body fell forward, hitting Blaise and knocking them both to the floor.

Hermione could do nothing but exhale; her mouth fell open slightly at the sight of Draco firing an unforgivable curse at someone. A moment passed, the room had fallen silent, which was only broken when Hermione took a step forward and curled her fingers around Nott's wrist. She held her hand there for a moment before standing up and looking at Draco. "He's dead."

"Oh good!" Said Blaise, the sound of his slightly muffled voice causing both Draco and Hermione to look down. "I do so hate those, _faulty,_ killing curses. Now, would someone mind helping me get this DEAD BODY off me?"

Draco bent down and grabbed Nott's arm, he pulled on it sharply, lifting some of the dead weight from Blaise so he could push up from the floor and get to his feet. "Thanks, mate." Blaise said. "Much appreciated." He looked down at Nott's body lying on the floor. "Think we could have his head mounted on the wall at home?"

"How can you joke about that?" Hermione said. "That's a _person_ that's just been killed."

"When you have my mother, you learn to see the funny side of death." Blaise said, matter of factly. "You get used to finding dead bodies around the house, surprisingly quickly."

"Shut up, the both of you!" Draco said, shifting a glare between the two of them. "Herm... Granger, get Nott's wand. Then throw me my shirt, it's by the bed." He said, pointing.

Hermione nodded her head, bending down to pry the wand from the dead wizard's hand before going to retrieve Draco's shirt, to throw it to him.

"Have you gone mental?" Blaise said. "You're letting her _arm_ herself?"

"Yes..." Draco began.

"Oh, good!" Blaise said. "I'm glad you're smart enough to recognise your mental instability."

"_Blaise..._" Draco looked at Blaise with a glare. "No, I've not gone mental. Yes, I'm letting her arm herself and NO, I _don't_ want to hear thoughts, views or sarcastic comments from you about it, understand?" Draco said, giving his friend a harsh look. "I've done things your way, now we're going to do things _my_ way." Draco looked down at the body on the floor, scratching the back of his head. "If it was anyone else but you, who got us into this mess, mate, I would have killed them already out of sheer annoyance."

"_Me?_" Blaise said, looking offended. "One simple thing, it's called a lock, mate, learn to use one..."

"_Blaise_..." Draco flashed him a warning.

"Alright, alright." Blaise said. "What are we going to do?"

"Can I suggest something?" Hermione said.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other, then gave her their full attention.

--------------------------

_**Four hours later...**_

All Draco had to do was wait and it was killing him. He was fairly certain that by now, there were only two people left in the building, himself and his father. Hermione's plan had been simple but surprisingly sane. Draco couldn't admit to her how impressed he was by it; he simply nodded his head and told Blaise it was a very good way of getting them out of trouble.

Blaise had made a portkey to transport Nott's body out of he building unnoticed, he was to dispose of it somewhere it wouldn't likely be found for a very long time. Hermione had told him she didn't want to know the details; she found the whole situation of murder much too vulgar to talk about casually. Blaise was to tell the people in the resistance building that they had to abandon it, the ministry had enough information to locate it and a raid team would be arriving within a matter of hours.

Blaise would then return the ministry to gather the raid team together, to stage a 'rescue,' on Draco and Lucius. Blaise had complained, at first, of the plan's lack of ingenuity, there would be no glory in it. Until Hermione had pointed out that this way, the ministry would be happy with a successful raid and the resistance would not know either who killed Nott or that Blaise had been planning to betray them. All round, he would be safe.

Draco was unsettled, he had found himself disappointed when the building was evacuating and Hermione had told him that she wasn't going to stay with him. To cope with this uncomfortable feeling, he had spent the past half an hour, staring at his foot, his legs stretched out on the bed in the room that he had been left alone in. He kept telling himself that he hadn't really appreciated his foot over the years and it was a very interesting foot, much more interesting than thinking about Hermione.

He wasn't at all sure what the events of the past few days meant for him, but he had decided something; he wasn't going to stay in England. He wanted to _do_ something with his life, not just file paper work in the ministry and make a load of blonde babies with foul tempers. Perhaps he and Blaise could go to the continent, he could maybe find a quidditch team that would let him play for them and Blaise could join the European Gobstones circuit, like he had always wanted to. They could both try to fulfil the dreams they had left behind when the Dark Lord had risen to power. Bugger what their parents thought about it, they could perform their 'pureblood obligations' when they'd had chance to have some sort of a life.

He knew he was also going to have to get Blaise some help, he wasn't sure if it was the stress of being given such a position of responsibility at a young age in the ministry, four years worth of constant firewhiskey abuse, a case of temporary insanity or a combination of all three. But it seemed like his friend had misplaced a few marbles when he had spouted out his cockamamie plan and there was no way that Draco would leave him like that. Even if all he needed was a holiday and a few weeks off the hard liquor, Draco was going to see that his Blaise got it.

Draco found that in spite of telling himself not too, his thoughts kept returning to that of the fate of the former Gryffindor. He wondered how far away she was from him at that moment, if she had joined the other members of the resistance and simply gone to another cell's building or whether she had made moves to leave the country. He had no idea if she had any money or not to fund any attempted escape, but he guessed someone in the resistance would probably help her out. She had Nott's wand now, he wasn't sure if would work properly for her, but it would be better than nothing.

He heard the sound of heavy footsteps and doors being blasted down the corridor, this could only mean one thing. Company was coming.

------------------------------------

"Alright Malfoy, for the last time; what happened?" Mulicber said, as he began pacing up and down the room.

"The yellow tree was thoroughly translating a book about perfectly carving the bread on a quidditch pitch." He said.

"That's it!" Mulicber said, throwing his arms up into the air with frustration. "I am _sick_ of this gibberish!"

"Mulicber?" Draco said. "I think my father has had enough for one day, don't you? Clearly, you'll have to wait until the babbling beverage or whatever they used on him wears off. I think you should perhaps let my mother take him home where he can rest, I've already told you everything _I_ know."

"Yes, because that was so _helpful_." Mulicber said. "Being locked in a room and left there until we stormed the building was_ extremely_ informative, that's going to really help us discover who the leaders of the cell are."

"I couldn't help it if they didn't deem me important enough to pump for information." Draco said, restraining himself from smiling.

"So they addled your father's brain instead so he couldn't tell us anything?" Mulicber said.

"It appears so."

"Fine!" Mulicber said. "Take him! I have given up caring; the Dark Lord will have to be satisfied with what we have."

"Come, Father." Draco said. Taking his fathers arm and pulling him to his feet, he opened the door to the interview room and exited, to the face of Draco's worried mother.

"Well?" Narcissa said. "Is everything ok? Can I take him home? I've been so worried, Draco."

Draco gave his mother a reassuring smile and nodded to her. "Yes, you can take him home Mother, although I think you should take him to St.Mungo's, he's a bit confused."

"Over my dead body!" Narcissa said. "The pair of you have been gone long enough, your father can go home and straight to bed and I will send for Doctor Gull."

"Alright, Mother, if that's what you think is best."

"What _I_ think would be best Draco is for you to come home." She said, taking her husband's arm and starting to walk down the ministry corridor. "Ever since you moved out all I have done is worry and I've _tried_ to treat you as a responsible adult, darling, but _honestly!_ There were hardly any decent wards around the house, no wonder they were able to break in so easily. You'd be much safer at home. I also think you'd better off leaving this job, it's much too dangerous for a young boy like you and if you really must, there are many other ways you can serve the Dark Lord, other than putting yourself in danger all the time."

"Yes, mother." Draco said, nodding his head slightly. "Actually, when I had my debriefing I requested a leave of absence; I think I'll get it."

"Well that's excellent, Draco." His mother responded. "And you'll think about returning home?"

"I'm not sure yet, Mother." Draco said. "I think me and Blaise could use a holiday actually."

"You boys do look after each other." Narcissa said. "Although..." She paused, looking at her husband for a moment, before looking at her son. "Your father _did_ have a little talk with you didn't he? About how _close_..."

Draco raised his hand, interrupting his mother; he started to shake his head. "_Yes._ He did, don't worry, Mother. You'll be a Grandmother one day. We're not _that_ close, trust me."

Narcissa smiled, nodding her head with relief.

-----------------------

Draco stepped out of the fireplace into his living room, happy that he was back in his own house. "Blaise?"

"Darling! You're back!" Blaise's voice sounded out from the hall, a few moments later, his figure appeared in the doorway. "I thought they'd keep you in longer than that." He said. "Listen..."

"No." Draco said, walking across the living room, trailing ash from the bottom of his shoes as he went. "No listening, no 'Honey, I'm home' crap and _certainly_ no drinking. Just, upstairs, we're packing."

"Good-o, I do so love it when you give me random instructions." Blaise said. He started to smirk, till he saw the serious look that Draco was giving him and decided to just follow him upstairs instead of trying to make light of things.

Draco walked to his bedroom, with Blaise in tow, he went straight to his wardrobe and pulled a medium sized bag from the bottom and began to fill it with clothes, first from his wardrobe, then from his dresser.

"Can I ask what it is that you are actually doing?" Blaise said, looking curiously at Draco.

"I told you, packing." Draco said.

"Why are you packing?" Blaise said.

"Because, we're going away."

"We are?"

"Yes." Draco said. "Send an owl to the RPD, request a leave of absence. I don't care what it costs me to bribe Mulicber; I want the permission granted owls waiting for us in the morning."

"So, we're _both_ going away?"

Draco sighed, then looked at his friend, pausing his packing for a moment. "Clearly, you are not listening."

"Well, clearly, you're not _explaining_." Blaise said.

"We're going to get away from here, Blaise." Draco said, resuming his packing. "We can actually make a start on having a _life_."

"And we're going to do this on holiday?"

"Blaise, if all you are going to do is stand there and..."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Blaise said. "What's brought all this on?"

"A number of things, your growing insanity being one of the main contributing factors." Draco said.

"My growing what?"

"Don't feign ignorance, it doesn't suit you." Draco said.

"OK, I'll admit, I've been a little _stressed_." Blaise began, only to be cut off by Draco.

"It's more than that and you know it." He said. "Look, don't argue with me Blaise. Just go owl Mulicber and imply something about me bribing him. Then you can start packing."

"So, if you're going away, what do you suggest I do?" Hermione said from the doorway of Draco's bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **

**And so now, I run... **

**I have decided, in my next story, no more doors. There will be no doors anywhere!**

**I **_**think**_** this is the penultimate chapter. I have an idea for one more cliff-hanger that would fit in very nicely with what I am planning on doing in the end, but I haven't decided yet. Basically, if all goes according to plan, then the next chapter will be the last one.**

**If you **_**haven't**_** reviewed so far yet (this means YOU 100 people who read but don't leave reviews) then this is the time to do it. Get your opinions in before the story ends.**

**There **_**might**_** be an epilogue. No promises.**

**Special thanks go to: allycat1186, Fantasygirl26, ImperfectSilver, snapefan2007, Jonathan J Strange, Writer of Mysteries and GiggleGinny.**

**A big apology goes to those who know for using the 'Blaise express' line, again. I'm sorry I just love that line; it's my favourite Blaise saying.**

**So, as usual, please R&R**


	23. Chapter 23 A Celebration Upon Completion

**Disclaimer:**In case you have been living in a cave on mars with your fingers in yours ears for the last ten years or so; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all terms and characters associated with the fandom. I only own the story, some characterisations and an occasional OC; I try to limit them as much as possible. Some lyrics may crop up now and then and will be attributed as appropriate.

**Chapter 23 - A Celebration Upon Completion**

"_I guess time has a way of making everything alright  
it's just there is not enough of it  
and so we drink and we sing and we celebrate  
this lie and hope that it will last  
morning is here night has passed..._

_But I guess fear has a way of making sleep unbearable  
and the days seem cold and long  
but we'll cry and we dance  
and we stumble into love in awkward perfect grace  
the moon is gone and the sun has took its place..."_

_Bright Eyes_

----------------------------

Draco looked at Blaise, lowering his brow. "Why didn't you mention something about this?"

"Ah, now..." Blaise said, pointing his index finger upwards. "I did actually _try_ to tell you about this, however I was told to shut up and follow you upstairs."

"Point taken."

"Can I talk to you?" Hermione said.

Draco nodded his head, and then looked to Blaise. "I guess I have an owl to send." Blaise said. He gave Draco a nod of the head before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said, as soon as Blaise had left the room.

"Did you think you had seen the last of me?" Hermione said. "I couldn't just leave things like that. Besides, they are hardly going to look for me _here_ are they?"

Draco gave a small laugh. "I see what you mean."

Hermione smiled a little and walked across the room, sitting down on his bed. "So, you're leaving?"

"Looks like it." Draco said, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Can I..." She paused, sighing, trying to find her words. "Could I go with you?"

Draco looked at her for a few moments, she seemed so different to the girl he had once gone to school with, she was still Hermione Granger, but he had a sense that some of the fight in her had been robbed by the war. She seemed like she was just ready to give up and take what she could get. "I don't think so, Hermione." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"A number of reasons, I suppose." He said. "One, I don't think you, me and Blaise would be very good at playing happy families. Two, getting caught smuggling you out of the country wouldn't exactly be good for my current state of being alive. And three, you slept with Blaise."

"Would it make any difference if I pointed out that there are probably less than a hundred women left in the country who _haven't'_ slept with Blaise?" Hermione said.

"Probably not." He said. "You could have said; no."

"Maybe I could have, but he did more or less tell me I didn't have a choice in the matter and I could either try to enjoy it or just be miserable about it." Hermione said.

"Oh." He said. "I hadn't actually thought of it like that. Still, do you see the three of us laughing over mocha latte's in Paris?"

"You're going to France?" She said.

"Probably not, actually." He said. "Blaise's French is piss poor and mine is only _slightly_ better than that. The only language I ever got a grasp on, aside from English, is Bulgarian and Blaise cannot stand places that are that hot."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, Blaise is pretty fluent in German, something to do with one of his stepfathers I think." Draco said. "I think he also can get by in Spanish and Italian, but I think that has more to do with summers spent on the continent trying to pick up girls." He said, smirking a little.

"It sounds like; you have things pretty much sorted out, then." Hermione said.

"Don't do that." Draco said.

"Do what?"

"You know what." He said. "Making me feel worse than I already do."

"Do you even like me, Draco?" She said.

"Whether I like you or not has very little to do with the fact that..." He sighed a little, looking at her. "I don't find you physically repulsive."

"That makes me feel good."

"Come on, give me a break." Draco said. "This isn't exactly easy for me, you know."

"Of course it's easy for you." She said. "You two are going to bugger off and you've made it quite clear you don't want me going with you."

"Well I didn't _know_ you were going to turn up, did I?" He said. "I'm sorry; Blaise and I have been friends since we were in nappies. He's the closest thing I have to a brother."

"Did it occur to you, that I have no one?" She said.

"Yes." He said.

"Draco, I..."

"Don't say it." He said. "You don't mean it, you're just confused. It's because it's a shit situation and it seems hopeless to you right now..."

"Well what exactly do you suggest I do, Draco?" She said. "Any ideas? I'm open to suggestions."

He looked at her for a few moments, before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I don't..."

"Stop, just stop." She said, pushing herself off the bed. "You've made everything quite clear, already. You couldn't give two frigs;_so long Hermione and thanks for all the sex._"

"Oi!" He said, pushing off the bed and grabbing her by the shoulders. "You can't say that!"

"Oh yeah?" She said. "Why not?"

"Because, you're; Hermione Granger. You are not telling me you've got no fight left in you. You're going to give up _that_ easily."

"You want to fight?" She said, understanding the meaning of his words.

He gave her a little smile. "Of course I bloody do."

----------------------------

_**Two Months Later...**_

_Dear Mother,_

_For the last time, me and Blaise are fine. We are eating three meals a day and washing behind our ears. We look both ways before we cross the road and we currently have no plans to return to England. _

_Yes, the secretary we hired, is doing a marvellous job, there is no need to send Aunt Bella to check her credentials, in fact if you do such a thing, I will stop writing altogether. _

_In case you're not following it, Blaise is doing very well in the European Gobstones League and is being thoroughly smug about it. _

_Please stop sending us winter clothes, the weather is very warm here, will write again soon._

_Draco_

_P.S Blaise says; thank you very much for the gloves, he's sure he will use them if the weather ever gets cold._

Draco read the letter to make sure there were no mistakes, before folding it up and sliding it inside an envelope.

"So, I'm still the secretary am I?" Hermione asked from across the breakfast table.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Would you prefer me to tell the truth?"

"Not in particular." She said.

"Shut up, then." Draco said. "Do you think Blaise is planning on getting up any time soon?"

"Quite unlikely." She said. "He brought some girl back with him yesterday after the tournament and hasn't come up for air yet."

"Again?"

"What exactly do you expect me to do about it?"

"Well, nothing really." He said.

"Shut up, then." She said, smiling a little.

Draco rolled his eyes and picked up the morning paper, glancing over it while drinking his tea. They had developed a strange kind of relationship during the time they had been living in Spain. Hermione organised their lives for them still, she no longer acted like their slave, but he still wouldn't describe her as his girlfriend.

They would usually enjoy a good argument over breakfast, have a small fight after dinner and at least once a week, they had a full-blown slagging match. They were pretty happy with this. He was still sleeping with Hermione and Blaise had promised never to do so again, although in a very roundabout way. Blaise was now sleeping with a different woman every night, which made him happy as he had been running out of women in England, Tracey sending him his engagement ring back had actually made him dance about the kitchen, although he hadn't known Draco was watching.

Draco did sometimes wonder if they would ever develop anything past fighting and fucking, but every time they were in bed and he thought Hermione was trying to tell him how she felt about him, he would cut her off mid sentence by attaching his mouth to hers.

He knew that the three of them couldn't go on like this forever, pretending that there was nothing more to the world than just their own personnel lives. Nevertheless, for now it would have to do, because it was all he had.

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **

**And so it ends... (Runs away)**

**Alright, before I am murdered, I feel the need to explain something. This was never going to be The Story of the Uber Happy Ending. This is The Story in the Soil. (Anyone who is able to explain the significance of this in their review gets a special prize.)**

**There is no way, that remaining true to the characters I have written here, the ending could have been happier than that. In fact, the way it was beginning to go, it almost wasn't going to end that way. I started suffering a huge attack of self-doubt and began telling myself that what I had planned for the ending was completely unrealistic and I would be better off killing Hermione. **

**So, if you've just read all 23 chapters of this story and you either loved it or hated it, please leave me some feedback. I would really like to hear whatever you have to say.**

**Thanks go to: tinydancer69, lilykins,, chaotix83, HarmlessLies, Ailla, ladyluck23, Iklepsis, ascii27, jjp91, Wishing.For.You, Frozen Darkness, waffenmac, tequieropapi522, The Nikster, darbythomas, BB Macintosh, BlowKissesNotBuildings, darbythomas, -Another-Imperfect-Soul-, IvEgOtAnOtHeRcOnFeSsiOnToMaKe and SolarGuardianChick, who all left me at least one review during the course of this story and believe me, it was appreciated.  
**

**Special thanks go to: Aisling Malfoy, evilizzy89, madam-obscure, allycat1186, snapefan2007, GiggleGinny, Writer Of Mysteries and Jonathan J Strange who all left me multiple reviews during the course of this story. You guys all rock, you really do, well done for making it this far without going insane.**

**UBER, Ultra, Special thanks go to: fantasygirl26, ImperfectSilver and of course Twiist, who have pretty much been with the story since the very beginning and have put up with my fairly long break and eccentricities without so much as a death threat. You are very special ladies indeed.**

**This has been pretty hard going, I only hope that it has been worth it.**

**The poll on my profile, to decide what story I am writing next, will be closed as of the 5/3/08 (That's the 5****th**** of March if you're one of our American cousins.)**

**As always, please R&R.**


End file.
